For Better or Worse
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: the seventh in the "Seeking Forgiveness" saga, follow the trials and tribulations of newly wedded couple Nelson and Kendra Bucksworth. see their good times, their sad moments, the fights... all of it. Rated M for future scenes, R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Here comes the Bride

**Opening Statement:** Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at a multi-chapter post for Zootopia... well, outside of my first ever Zootopia fanfic, but anyway, this is going to entail the relationship between my two characters Kendra Wilde and Nelson Bucksworth, and yes, there is going to be some nuptials in the future... whether that leads to a _consummation_ scene is beyond me, but to be safe this post will be Rated M from the get go... this first chapter should be more along the lines of a T rating, but at this point I'm not 100% certain on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and look forward to a series of chapters regarding Nelson and Kendra's relationship. Mind you, this first chapter is going to longer than the others to follow, mainly so I can detail the start of a beautiful relationship.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney.

 **Clarification Notice:** the order in which to read these stories is as follows:

1\. "Seeking Forgiveness"

2\. "Nervous Nick"

3\. "Of Predators and Prey"

4\. "A Hybrid's Folly"

5\. "A Trip to the City"

6\. "Love is Blind"

* * *

 **For Better or Worse.**

Today was the day, that big life changing moment that she was waiting for. Today was Kendra Wilde's wedding day, and through the hybrid was confident that everything was going to be fine, she was nervous and excited that something may go wrong. Luckily, Judy was there to help her daughter get over her nerves; the rabbit remembered her own wedding ceremony, how Nick had managed to get the hospital chaplain to come in and perform the rites of marriage even while she had struggled to stay awake long enough to share their first kiss as a couple. Judy smiled at the memory, then sighed as Kendra kept on brushing the fur on her ears, having done so for the last ten minutes straight without pause.

"Kendra, sweetheart, you keep brushing like that and your ears will fall off." Judy said, the hybrid freezing in her actions before she groaned and turned to face her mother; the dress she was wearing was made of white silk with a blue belt around the waist, and though not visible she had a garter on her right leg. A frantic expression crossed Kendra's face as she looked around and shivered nervously.

"Where's the bouquet? Oh God where is that stupid thing!?" Kendra shouted, as Judy held it up and shot her daughter a grin.

"You were chewing on it remember, good lord never knew I raised such a worry wort." Judy replied, as Kendra sighed and sat down.

"But Mom, you don't understand... I want everything to be perfect... and it doesn't help that I've allowed ZNN to broadcast my wedding on the news, but I'm a musical celebrity! Everything has to- no _needs_ to go smoothly, or this wedding will be a mess!" Kendra explained, tears welling in her eyes; she wasn't upset mind you, her mind was just so worked up that the only way it could think to vent was through crying.

Judy sighed and sat next to her daughter, taking one of the hybrid's paws into hers and offering a smile, "You know what my wedding was like? When I married your father?" Judy asked, Kendra using her free paw to wipe at her eyes while shaking her head, Judy giving her daughter's paw a squeeze to reassure the hybrid doe.

"My wedding to your father was so drab and on the spot that we didn't even have time to get the rings; we had to use rubber bands as substitutes... your father, bless his heart, had been in the hospital when your nine siblings were born, and I'll admit that at the time I panicked," Judy explained, Kendra's eyes widening briefly before offering a look of sympathy, "I was so upset and stressed, what with Jack having left me with nine kits of his lineage and no possibility of raising them in the city, that your father, while holding little Jessica in his paws, popped the question... that same evening, before the birth certificate was signed, he had the chaplain in the hospital sanctuary come in and marry us, then signed off as my nine kits dad so he could support me... so you have no need to worry Kendra, your wedding is a hell of a lot ritzier than mine," Judy explained, Kendra smiling before pulling the grey rabbit into a hug.

"I love you Mom..." Kendra sighed, before Judy smiled and nuzzled her daughter, placing a motherly scent onto her.

"And I love you Kendra... it seems like yesterday you were in diapers, drooling on your dad's fingers while we snuggled you close... and now you're going to start your own family-" Judy was now the one crying, though she wasn't sad, these were tears of joy, "- and I'm so glad that I get to be there for you, and... and... oh I'm just so proud of you little kit!" Judy said, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"Oh dear, you bunnies... you _are_ very emotional," a voice said, causing Judy and Kendra to look towards the door, finding a grinning red fox there with half lidded green eyes.

"Nick! What have I told you- you know what, it's about time for you to give your daughter away anyway, so Kendra, freshen yourself up, and Nick... don't screw this up." Judy explained, Nick casting his wife a look of hurt, his ears slightly flattened and his right paw over his chest.

"Carrots, I can't believe you'd think that low of me... you wound me," Nick said, Judy rolling her eyes and playfully punching his arm before she left the room to get to her seat. Nick then look over at his daughter and sighed; he was doing a great job at keeping his emotions in check, but on the inside he was bawling like a new born kit.

"Dad, I believe it's time to get moving." Kendra said, breaking Nick out of his thoughts and causing him to smile.

"Alright little kit... let's get your big day on the road." Nick said, holding out his arm for Kendra to take a hold of before the two made their way to the hall.

* * *

(about the same time, with Nelson)

Nelson was feeling nervous, this was the last time he'd be able to say he was a single buck, and despite his family and Kendra's being there to witness the event, Nelson was so scared he was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. It didn't really help things much when he found out that his wedding was going to be aired live on ZNN, but he was _mostly_ okay with it; that crazy fan of Kendra's had kept up with his letters, and had even taken to sending her little gifts, all of which were saved in a box labelled "Crazy Stuff" up in the attic.

"Nelson, as your best man, I'm obligated to tell you that you have a chance to back out of this... but at the same time if you _do_ back out of it, I'll drag your white tailed hide back here myself," a voice said beside the buck, Nelson shooting a playful glare at his best man, one of his college friends, a moose named Frank, whom was wearing a black suit for his part.

"Yeah, I know Frank... but I wouldn't do that to Kendra, she'd kill me!" Nelson said, then noticed Frank staring across the room, Nelson following his gaze and rolling his eyes; with Kendra's musical career came many different friends in regards to professions, across the stage next to where Kendra would be standing, stood Zootopia's pop star Gazelle, and despite her fame the only hounding she had received was from one of Kendra's guests, a portly cheetah he later found out was named Ben Clawhauser.

"Frank! Stop staring at the brides maid! She's out of your league anyway." Nelson said, snapping his friend out of his stupor and gaining a chuckle.

Then the music started, Nelson looking down the room and spotting Kendra approaching, her dress as elegant as the wings of doves, even as she was being led down the aisle by her father. In the crowd Nelson noticed a few things; his mother was crying in joy at the sight, his dad was simply smiling, and on the other side of things his father-in-law was crying, _"Geez, bunnies are more emotional than deer!"_ Nelson thought, as Kendra finally reached the stage, walking up some steps so that she could be at the proper height for Nelson to look into her eyes.

The pastor, a weasel in a tux named Jim, stepped up to the pulpit, smiling to the gathered crowd, even as a cameraman caught the event on film from the back of the room.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, under the loving gazes of the gods themselves, to witness these two mammals enter into the state of holy matrimony," Jim explained, Kendra smiling behind her veil as Nelson responded in kind. "Throughout life, every mammal on Earth has one goal that supersedes all others, but not in the most direct of ways... Love people! Love is a force that always brings us together, predators and prey, buck and doe... and in this case, hybrid and deer." Jim explained, gaining a brief chuckle from the gathered witnesses, as well as Kendra and Nelson themselves.

"In the end, is there more true a love, than that between two childhood friends? The bride and groom have written their own vows for this ceremony, which they will announce to each other in a few moments," Jim explained, as Nelson took a breath and steadied himself for what he was going to say.

"Kendra, when I first saw you in school years ago, I'll be honest... I fell for you, but being the stupid fawn I was, I tried with all my might to drive you away..." Nelson explained, Kendra's smile beaming at the memory even as Nelson continued, "Long story short, I got you so _mad_ at me that you marked me in a way that only one like you could... and if it hadn't been for that day, I may never have had the guts to try being nice to you... heck despite your disinterest in "venison" as you told me before, I managed to worm my way into your heart... Kendra Wilde, I'd like to say that your prospect has come up with gold... and with this ring-" at this point, Nelson was handed a gold band, which he gently slipped onto Kendra's left ring finger, "- I, thee wed... if you'll have me of course." Nelson finished, Kendra smiling and nodding her head, Gazelle smiling at the sight before her and patting the hybrid's shoulder to calm her down a bit; after all, Kendra had vows to make as well.

"Nelson, you big lovable fawn... how you managed to sway me into loving you I'll never know." Kendra explained, Nelson smiling and standing tall for his soon-to-be wife, even while she continued her vows, "You bullied me, called me names, and even forced my paw into action... I think we can all see how that ended." Kendra said, a laugh escaping the crowd as she watched the three lines on Nelson's face tint a bit pink for a few seconds. "In the end though... I do love you with all my heart, and with this ring... I thee wed." Kendra explained, taking a much larger gold band from her brides maid and slipping it onto Nelson's left hoof, Jim smiling before he held up his paws.

"As this ceremony is being televised, I'd like to get some "I do's" out there." Jim explained, Kendra and Nelson both nodding before the weasel opened his booklet and found the vows to recite, turning to Nelson before he spoke.

"Nelson Alexander Bucksworth, do you take this doe to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worst, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Jim asked, Nelson smiling as he nodded his head.

"I do... now, and forever," Nelson replied, Kendra smiling widely as she watched Jim turn toward her.

"Kendra Elisabeth Wilde, do you take this buck to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worst, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Jim asked, the hybrid doe nodding her head and smiling widely.

"I do, now and forever." Kendra replied, briefly glancing to the crowd and finding her grand father bawling his eyes out; man, for being a buck who must see a wedding every other day, Grandpa Stu sure breaks down at them enough.

Jim smiled warmly before turning to the gathered witnesses, "Is there anyone among you that would object to the binding of these two souls? If so, speak now or forever hold your-"

"I object!" a voice rang out, causing both Nelson and Kendra to turn, seeing Nelson's father, Henry, making his way to the stage. Before he got there, he turned and addressed the other witnesses, "Don't worry, I plan on letting them finish up... just a matter of business I need to attend to." Henry explained, Nelson's eyes widening before he face-palmed.

"Dad! Really?" Nelson asked, the old buck chuckling and patting his son on the shoulder.

"You know how deer culture works son... I get the first kiss-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Nick shouted, baring his teeth and about to launch himself at the old deer, if not for the combined efforts of Judy and Jack holding him back, Henry chuckling before he shook his head and held up his hooves.

"Let me explain... in deer culture, when your child finds a mate, the father gets to kiss the girl first... as a way to show acceptance into the herd... I'm not going to lie, I was going to forgo that part of the ceremony, but I realized that if I wanted to keep my son, and more importantly my wife happy... I was going to have to accept this hybrid doe into my herd." Henry explained, Nick's fury fizzling out somewhat before he simply sat down and shook his head.

"Mr. Bucksworth... are you saying that... you _accept_ me as your daughter-in-law?" Kendra asked, as Nelson groaned into his own hoof, Henry returning his gaze to Kendra and smiling as warmly as he could offer.

"What I'm _saying_ is... welcome to the family... Kendra." Henry replied, Gloria covering her mouth in joy; despite his tolerance of Kendra's being a hybrid, he had _never_ actually used her name to refer to her before now. Kendra caught this as well, and with no regard for how it looked, let her joy be expressed through tears. Henry then stepped up, lifted the veil briefly, and placed a gentle kiss to Kendra's lips, the embrace lasting no longer than a couple seconds before the elder buck pulled away and smiled, then turned to Nelson and patted his shoulder, "Your turn now boy... show her how we Bucksworth _really_ kiss." Henry said, before he turned and walked back to his seat, Gloria taking his hoof and smiling to her husband.

Nelson then chuckled as Kendra wiped her eyes with her paw, a wide smile on her face before Jim coughed into his paw, "Alright then... if there are no further objections, I now pronounce you two as husband and wife, Nelson, you may kiss the bride." Jim said, Nelson lifting the veil from Kendra's face and gazing lovingly into her amethyst eyes, before he leaned in and kissed the hybrid, the witnesses all cheering for a moment before they noticed that this kiss wasn't ending as soon as they had thought.

A full five minutes passed before the two had finally parted, panting slightly from lack of oxygen, Jim coughing into his paw again to break the tension of the moment, "Ladies and gentlemen... allow me to introduce the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Nelson Bucksworth." Jim said, Kendra and Nelson smiling before the hybrid doe leaped into her husband's arms and let him carry her out of the room, the whole crowd cheering as the camera man followed their movements out of the church, into their car and watched them leave.

* * *

(an hour later, at the reception)

the reception was held at Bonnie and Stu's place, mainly for the sake of being able to have the entire Hopps clan able to attend, as well as Nelson's extended family, such as his Uncle Steve, an old buck with only one antler and the a laugh like a hyena, his sister Margret, whom Kendra took an instant liking to when she grabbed Nelson and gave him a noogie, and his grand father Fred, an extremely old buck who seemed to only be there for the drinks and food.

Of course, Kendra's siblings were there, Jason had fashioned chairs out of hay bales in the yard for the guests, Vanessa was catering the entire event while Sasha had provided the cake. Other guests included Gideon Grey, whom Kendra saw as a second uncle outside of Clawhauser, Sarah's boyfriend Brandon Otterton, his parents had provided the flowers for the bouquet and other decorations, her agent George and his husband Jake, as well as an arctic shrew she only knew as Mr. Big; the shrew had _insisted_ on being present, seeing as she was a member of "The Family" through Judy, and despite having his three polar bear henchman Raymond, Keven and Koslov, she was okay with the whole thing, especially when she got to meet Fru Fru and her daughter Judy.

Her godfather was also present, Jack currently speaking with Mr. Big about something Kendra couldn't discern over the jumble of voices, while Gazelle sat at one of the outdoor tables and spoke with Nick and Judy.

"Excuse me, I have something to say!" Frank said, gaining everyone's attention as he chuckled at the large crowd of mammals, "I knew Nelson for years before he even mentioned this girl Kendra here... at that time he wore make-up to hide his scars, so I had no idea he had been marked by anyone..." Frank explained, the guests all chuckling as Nelson rubbed the back of his head, "My point is... I'm going to admit, when Kendra's first single dropped, and Nelson told me about this girl, I didn't believe him, "You went to school with this chick?" I said, and to prove a point he wiped off his make-up, revealing these lovely scars here." Frank explained, Nelson lightly punching the moose in the side and earning a laugh from his friend.

"In the end, what I'm trying to say is simple... I'm proud of you buddy... you found love in the most... tiny of places, no offence Kendra," Frank explained, Kendra rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement, the moose sitting down before another voice spoke up.

"I also have some words to say- Judy let me do this okay!" Nick shouted, laughing as Judy tried her hardest to keep Nick's mouth shut, until he simply held her at arms length by the collar of her shirt, a playful grin on his muzzle as he looked toward his daughter, "Nelson, I may not have any sort of cultural acceptance rite to perform, or any sort of way to make you feel _truly_ accepted into my family... but I'll say this much, I'll always be there if you or Kendra need me," Nick explained, as he walked forward and offered his paw, "And feel free to call me Dad, Karma knows my little girl there did... as did my nine other children." Nick said, Nelson smiling and shaking the fox's paw.

"Sure thing Pops, whatever you say." Nelson replied, Nick chuckling and shaking his head, before he stepped away and returned to his wife's side.

Later on during the party, Kendra was called over to Mr. Big's table; the shrew having requested one be provided for himself and his friends seeing as the three polar bears were so much larger than even the deer present, "You wanted to see me sir?" Kendra asked, Mr. Big offering a brief smile before he spoke.

"Child, I'm a shrew of many tastes... and of great power, you must know. If ever anything happens between you and your husband, anything at all, feel free to call upon me to take care of it." Mr. Big explained, Kendra's ears dropping behind her head; through her father, Kendra knew _exactly_ what kind of man Mr. Big was, the Don of a crime syndicate in Tundra Town, whom nearly _killed_ Kendra's parents, had it not been for the fact of Judy saving the life of Mr. Big's daughter Fru Fru, Kendra, along with the rest of her siblings, wouldn't even _exist_ today.

"Umm... thanks Mr. Big... I appreciate the offer but I don't believe anything will happen... and even if it does, I'll take care of it." Kendra replied, her voice carrying a tone of discomfort, this causing the arctic shrew to grin and start chuckling.

"No disrespect my child, it's simply a Family tradition... you may not be related by blood, but through your mother... you are part of The Family, whether you use that to your advantage is your choice, but I would like to ask a favor of you," Mr. Big explained, Kendra's ears standing up straight before she looked around and chuckled nervously, the shrew smiling warmly, "It's simple... I would like to hear you sing... more specifically I want to hear your rendition of my favorite song... "Fly Me To The Moon," if you could please." Mr. Big asked, Kendra sighing in relief and nodding her head.

"Sure thing sir, you're lucky I happen to know the words... and if you'd like I can record an album for you-"

"No, I simply wish to hear your voice... please child, humor an old shrew... plus Koslov here is a huge fan of yours and wouldn't stop talking about your songs the whole trip here!" Mr. Big explained, Kendra glancing up at the huge polar bear, his face drawn into a scowl, though for a brief second he offered a smile akin to one of her fans during a concert.

"Alright, I have just been given a request for a song... a bit of smooth jazz for those who like it. Koslov, this one's for you!" Kendra shouted, as she put on her head set mic and tapped it to make sure it was working properly, smiling when the speakers started to play the music for a song which made Nick glance back at the arctic shrew and shrug his arms out as if to ask why this was happening.

" _Fly me to the moon,_

 _Let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on,_

 _Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand,_

 _In other words, baby kiss me!"_ Kendra sang, watching the face of the largest polar bear, Koslov pull up into a soft smile, even as Nelson sat himself at the nearest table, Kendra grinning before taking a quick hop over to it, a half lidded smile on her face as she continued with her performance.

" _Fill my heart with song,_

 _And let me sing forever more._

 _You are all I long for,_

 _All I worship, and adore._

 _In other words, please be true,_

 _in other words, I love you."_ Kendra sang, slowly laying herself down on the table top and taking a hold of Nelson's tie, gently tugging the buck closer so that she could be within kissing distance, all the while singing the next section of the song.

" _Fill my heart with song,_

 _Let me sing forever more._

 _You are all I long for,_

 _All I worship, and adore._

 _In other words... hold my hand!_

 _In other words... Nelson kiss me."_ Kendra finished on that note, pressing her lips to Nelson's before she reached up and ripped the headset mic off, tossing it away to be caught by her techie brother Tyler. This kiss, much like the one during the ceremony, had lasted a full five minutes before the two mammals pulled apart gasping and smiling like idiots, the guests cheering for them as one of Kendra's aunts walked through the crowd to offer drinks to the gathered mammals.

* * *

(after the party)

Soon enough, everything ran dry, Nelson and Kendra had cut the cake, and as tradition would have it they had smashed it into each others faces, laughing like children the entire time, before the two managed to sneak up on Judy and Nick and smash them with cake as well; Kendra had explained the circumstances of her parent's marriage to Nelson, and had suggested making them have some sort of fun that at the time wasn't possible. Of course Judy had been pissed, telling off her daughter and son-in-law for getting her new shirt dirty, while Nick had simply sat there for a few seconds, licked some of the cake off his muzzle, then grinned and smashed his slice of cake into Judy's face.

Sarah had said a few things about her little sister, much like the comedian of the family would, and even Jack has said a few choice words before he had to leave on an assignment; as sad as it was, Jack had a nation to serve, and not enough favors raked up with the job to cover for it. Also didn't help that Mr. Big had apparently been glaring at the striped rabbit the _entire_ time he was here; Kendra had heard from one of her aunts that the arctic shrew had actually informed Jack that, had Judy not stepped in and said otherwise, the ZIA Agent would have vanished with no way to trace him, the thought of which made Kendra shudder slightly.

On the note of Mr. Big, his right hand bear Koslov had actually spoken with Kendra before he left, having asked for an autograph and a "Family Kiss" as it was called, the gesture merely being a kiss to each of the polar bear's cheeks and was later explained to Kendra as a mark of respect; without saying the words, Koslov had informed Kendra that, if needed he'd be willing to help her.

The long and short of it, everyone had a great time, and as expected her great uncle Bogo had gotten Gazelle's autograph, as had uncle Clawhauser, and strangely enough so did Frank; Nelson explained later how his moose friend had a small crush on the pop star, causing Kendra to giggle into her paws at the thought.

Once everything was cleaned up and all the guests had left, Kendra and Nelson made the trip back home, to the general store that Kendra's music career was now based out of; the small pile of packages on the doorstep indicating that some fans had sent their own gifts for the happy couple.

"So, Mrs. Bucksworth... how would you like to spend your first evening as a married woman?" Nelson asked, Kendra giving a sultry, half lidded stare before she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"I don't know, my handsome Stag... why not give me a... _suggestion_." Kendra replied, and before she knew it, the hybrid doe found herself gently lifted up and pressed to the wall, her husband's lips pressed to her own, Kendra's shirt finding itself tossed to the floor and leaving only her bra to remain, "Hey... no fair, I can't reach your shirt!" Kendra playfully whined, Nelson chuckling and leaning in for another kiss before there was a knock at the door. Both mammals looked to the door, then each other, and had the same exact thing going their heads.

" _OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_

* * *

And there we have chapter 1, and what a chapter it is! So tell me what you'd like to see for Chapter 2 or later on, as this is very much a work in progress fic at the moment. And while the genre is set above, I'd like to mention that this story has potential for any type of story genre that is interesting enough to warrant my attention.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you could improve on this let me know in the box below; I love the input from you guys out there as it really does help me hone my skills as a writer. Also, starting next chapter, I'll be ending the chapters with an "Ask a Character" bit, and how that will work is simple; you, the reader, will be allowed to ask a question to one of the characters, either original film characters like Nick or Judy, or some of my current OC's, like Nelson and Kendra. Then, to the best of my ability, I will answer that question from that specified character's perspective, just to give somewhat of a good idea as to what that means, just look below.

* * *

Ask the Characters! (DEMO)

xXxWildeHopps4EvaxXx asks to Kendra: I have a question [Kendra], why did you decide to become a singer?

Kendra: Alrighty then, I guess that would be because I have always loved music, I grew up on the outskirts of Bunny Burrow, and when I got my first radio- I know, SHOCKER there for this day and age!- I was able to tune it to a station that was based in the city... I started to find myself singing along, and one day Jason came to me asking if I'd like to help him with the next Carrot Days performance; he was playing guitar and his singer had flunked out at the last moment. After that I gave what I thought was a _horrible_ performance of some Alleo Blac song called "Wake Me Up", and Dad, being the fox he was, had recorded his little kit on the stage, and sent the video to his Furbook feed... few weeks later the phone rings, and I'm told that Gazelle wanted to tutor me in vocals. I could go on with this story, but to save time for my husband I'm going to cut it short by saying that I became a singer for one reason... it's fun, I get to meet so many interesting mammals, and throughout the tutoring and voice lessons Gazelle and I became fast friends! The most amazing thing though is the level of acceptance I see from my fans; sure there's a few bigots who make their nasty remarks, but for every one of those mammals, there's about a hundred or so more cheering and screaming for me... makes me _feel_ loved on so many levels, especially since I'm just a country bumpkin hybrid from the Tri-Burrows, really goes to show just how far we've all come as mammals... plus, though this is just a happy coincidence, my sweet hubby Nelson just _loves_ to hear me sing, and every night I give him a very personal performance... not detailing anything for you, but let's just say that my singing voice isn't the _only_ music I can make.

* * *

So yeah, that's just a demo of how this will work... if that username mentioned above is actually real, then I'm sorry for using your likeness for that, I _literally_ made that handle there off the top of my head. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed, and again leave me your reviews/comments/character questions in the box below, I've been TimberWolf, and I'll see you guys in the next update, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Consumations and Float Cash

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 2, and here we get into the mature stuff... note, while this won't be my first ever mature scene, it will be between two vastly different mammals... so cut me some slack okay guys :)

Also, I _did_ research into what a deer's... reproductive bits look like, and I wasn't going to describe what I saw, simply because my ONLY experience with mature content is from my past stories. Just to point it out, this is my FIRST ever Zootopia mature scene ever, and as of adding this bit here I think it's kinda sloppy (Pun Not Intended).

 **Disclaimer:** go back to Chapter 1, I ain't repeating myself.

 **Clarification Notice:** Same for this part here!

* * *

"Maybe if we're quiet, whoever is there will leave." Nelson suggested quietly, the knocking growing more incessant by the minute until it sounded like the door would fall off the hinges, causing Kendra to sigh and shake her head.

"Go answer the door... I want to clean up a bit before anything anyway." Kendra said, as the deer nodded and set his wife down onto their couch, watching as she hopped down and walked to their room, his eyes trained on that tail of hers before she turned into the washroom.

"Alright buddy, this had better be good," Nelson called out, opening his door and rolling his eyes as a male coyote in a blue suit stood there with a booklet in his hand.

"Hello good sir, might you be able to spare a moment to speak of the good word?" the coyote asked, Nelson fighting with every fibre of his being not to just slam the door in the canine's face; being raised in a spiritual house instilled a deep sense of respect for the many beliefs of various cultures.

"Actually, I _just_ got married earlier and-"

"Oh! Well congratulations, any chance on meeting the blushing bride?" the coyote asked nicely, Nelson groaning inwardly before shaking his head.

"She's in the shower right now... and I have some business to attend to so... I hope you have a wonderful day, and Gods bless." Nelson explained, the canine nodding before leaving a pair of booklets for the deer.

Nelson then closed the door and sighed, before he locked the door and stepped towards the bathroom, finding the door open and a sight all too familiar to the buck standing within. There on a stepping stool built so she could reach the mirror, was Kendra in the glory of nudity; recently the hybrid kit had taken to a partial naturalist lifestyle, where on days off or during the evenings she'd relax in various states of undress, sometimes in just her bra and panties, occasionally in an over sized t-shirt, and on the rare occasion of an extremely stressful day, the simplicity of nothing but the fur she was born with.

"You know Nelly, if you stare too long you're going to burn holes in my fur... and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Kendra asked, an air of playful seduction in her voice as she turned around and smiled to her husband, and then giggling when she saw his scars turn red; despite her and Nelson having fooled around together before being married, her lovable buck was still somewhat flustered by the sight of her naked.

"Kendra... did you already shower? Or are you just-"

"Take the hint and lose the clothes, we still have to consummate our marriage somehow... uhhh.." Kendra trailed off as she watched her husband strip before her eyes, her nose twitching slightly as she saw his toned and muscled body again; like Nelson, Kendra often found herself ogling the buck like a pre-teen with a crush, though Kendra practically drooled when she caught a glimpse of Nelson's cock.

This didn't go unnoticed by the stag, Nelson grinning before he stood up and stretched a bit, having to hold in a fit of laughter as he caught Kendra following his maleness as it was moved around before her, despite his being a deer Nelson's member was still rather big, in both length and thickness; in fact, the first time they had ever "mated" revealed that, at full erection, Nelson's dick was taller than Kendra herself, not including her ears of course. "So Kenny, you getting sleepy yet? You're practically getting hypnotized there hon," Nelson asked, snapping the hybrid doe out of her thoughts and causing her to giggle.

"Well I can't help it if your dick looks huge, It's bigger than _I_ am... didn't hear you complaining about what I got here last night," Kendra replied, gesturing to her furry body with pride, then grinning as she fluffed up her chest a bit to show off her slight, though noticeable, dewlap.

"Oh my GOD! It's not fair how fluffy you are right now, you're part fox!" Nelson shouted playfully, Kendra rolling her eyes and grinning.

"I'm not the only fluffy one... your tail is just as soft as my fur, and I think it's because you've been using my conditioner on it." Kendra replied, Nelson shaking his head before turning around to let his wife play with his tail; though short to him, for Kendra it was comparable to a small blanket, and despite deer having sort, almost skin tight fur, their tails were always fluffier, and like her father Kendra found herself naturally drawn to all things fluff.

* * *

(after the shower)

The two lovers were now in their bedroom, Nelson trying not to laugh as his wife sat herself right between his legs and stared at his dick... not longingly mind you, she was contemplating how to go about something; in past encounters, Kendra had been satisfied with using her paws and sometimes her tail, but for the consummation of her and Nelson's marriage she wanted to try something, well _different_.

"You know hon, I'm not the kind of guy to normally say this, but it ain't gonna suck itself," Nelson teased, earning himself a glare from Kendra before she raised her right paw and lightly slapped her husband's cock, the deer yelping in surprise more than anything as Kendra tittered to herself.

"I'm getting to that... you're just so fucking big that I don't think I could fit this inside me even if my life depended on it." Kendra explained, Nelson chuckling before leaning down and lightly scratching behind her left ear.

"Take your time... though if I may offer a suggestion, maybe try using your tongue-"

"Are you suggesting I _lick_ your cock?" Kendra asked, Nelson shrugging his shoulders before grinning.

"You said it not me." the deer replied, Kendra raising an eyebrow before she stood up and stretched, letting her ears drop behind her head as she leaned in and gave Nelson's cock a brief lick, the buck chuckling from the tickling sensation it gave him, then leaning back and groaning as the hybrid doe had gone in for another lick, this one more thorough than the previous one, like a starved mammal enjoying a pawpsicle, her eyes were slightly dilated when she stared up at Nelson from her position; his musk was starting to go to her little head which made for a strangely adorable/sexy combo that the buck simply loved.

"Gods... you're so... _big_... and yummy." Kendra purred, reaching for her own sex, the slit now soaked from how aroused she was; good lord how she wanted to have Nelson inside her, but alas with his shaft nearly as thick around as her waist at it's tiniest, making any hopes of a _proper_ mating ritual impossible. Not that Nelson minded much, he quite enjoyed his wife's touch to his manhood, and with her tongue now in the picture it was _so much better_.

"Hon, maybe you need some fresh, cock free air... you're getting musk high again." Nelson suggested, Kendra merely giving the deer a blank look before she grinned and pressed herself against his shaft, the fur of her belly sliding along his length and making him groan.

"Come on Nelson... give your wife a... _taste_." Kendra purred, grinding herself against his throbbing organ before leaning in towards the tip and planting a kiss to his length.

That did it, that single kiss to his shaft was enough to push him over the edge, and next thing Kendra knew she had a mouth full of her husband's spunk. Kendra pulled away and shut her eyes as another jet caught her square in the face, then a final rope splattering against her chest. Kendra sat there for a few moments, before she swallowed what was in her mouth and groaned. "Nelson! What have I told you about-"

"Hey! You're the one who kissed it!" Nelson shouted playfully, watching as Kendra got up and leaped off of the bed, padding her way to the bathroom; she wanted to be clean for the rest of their evening. Nelson simply chuckled before turning on the TV in his room, flicking to a random movie channel just as Kendra returned, patting herself dry with a towel before sighing and simply shaking herself dry.

"Ahhh... nice and clean... and yes, just so you know I brushed my teeth before coming in." Kendra explained, hopping up onto the bed and climbing up to snuggle with her husband.

"Mmm... it was cold without you here Fluffbutt," Nelson stated, Kendra snorting in laughter before playfully slapping the buck's chest.

"You dork! I'm not the one with a _literal_ fluff butt, Mr. Flag Tail!" Kendra giggled, as Nelson smiled and placed a kiss between her ears, sniffing at her fur and sighing softly at the scent that greeted him; Kendra used a special shampoo that mimicked deer musk, as far as the hybrid doe was concerned, having Nelson's scent was _way_ better than her shampoo, but it the shampoo was a close second.

"You know Kendra, if you like my scent _that_ badly, I could mark you before I go down to the shop." Nelson teased, Kendra purring and pressing her furry body against his shoulder.

"Oh now don't tempt me hon... I _might_ just take you up on that... oh, that reminds me!" Kendra replied, before taking her paws and pressing them to Nelson's chest firmly, rubbing around in a slight circle pattern before lifting her paws away, "There! Now I've marked you."

"Kendra... you've marked me before... both scent and claw wise-"

"Well, that was when you were my boyfriend and fiance... this is a mate's scent I marked you with." Kendra explained, Nelson rolling his eyes and taking a breath, sighing contentedly as he detected her scent mark, a somewhat spicy scent that made the deer think of a bakery, with a slight floral undertone to it.

Soon enough, the two had fallen asleep, both snoring soundly against each other; Kendra sprawled out on Nelson's chest as the deer had one of his arms around her.

* * *

(the next morning)

Nelson yawned and stretched a bit, noticing that Kendra wasn't in the bed with him and chuckling, "Must be talking with someone on her phone." Nelson said to himself, before he got up and threw on his work clothes; a pair of black slacks with a red flannel button down shirt. The buck exited his room and then sniffed the air, he smelled something rather nice this morning, and followed it to the kitchen. Nothing prepared him for what he saw; there in an outfit like his own, was his wife cooking up some pancakes, of course using a recipe she got from her sister Vanessa, which called for blue berries, shredded carrots, and honey glazed cricket bits. "Mmm, you trying to be the stereotypical housewife and make me breakfast?" Nelson asked, as he hugged Kendra from behind and kissed her left ear, the long appendage flicking away from him as the hybrid giggled and shook her head.

"Not really, I just really wanted these pancakes, and Vanessa's restaurant is so far away..." Kendra replied, flipping the pancake in the pan and then turning to face her husband.

"So... what's with the outfit? You have free time today and want to help in the shop?" Nelson asked, Kendra smiling before nodding her head.

"Of course I want to help... it gets boring waiting for you to go on break, I had Dad make these for me, he's surprisingly great with a thread and needle." Kendra replied, Nelson chuckling to his wife and placing a kiss to her lips before turning off the stove top.

"FYI, your last pancake is burning slightly." Nelson said, Kendra yelping and quickly taking the thing off the burner before flipping the slightly charred pancake onto the plate with the others.

After breakfast of pancakes and coffee, which Kendra partook of due to her partially nocturnal instincts, the two made their way to the shop and started to open up for the day. Really quick Kendra found out just what working in a shop entailed; it wasn't that she'd _never_ worked for money, her first job had been as a waitress at the local diner, but Kendra had kinda forgot what that kind of work entailed after her musical career took off.

"Kendra! I need you you to sweep the floors please!" Nelson called from the store counter, as Kendra came out from one of the aisles and raised an eyebrow.

"I could call Koslov to help... he did say he'd-"

"No offence, but I am _not_ having that huge bear in my relatively tiny shop- oh, you meant because you're so small... I've been running this shop by myself for _way_ too long. Here, Take over the cash register, I'll sweep up." Nelson explained, gently lifting Kendra to stand on the counter itself, the hybrid giving her husband a flat look of annoyance.

"Okay, mind telling me how to work this... buttony doo-dad?" Kendra asked, the deer going wide eyed and then sputtering out a laugh.

"Wow! You can cook pancakes, sing like an angel, but you call the cash register a "Buttony Doo-Dad"... that is just so-"

"You even utter the word "cute" and you'll be getting scars in places where people can't see them." Kendra explained, Nelson stopping in his statement to think of any word that could mean "cute" without actually saying the word.

"Okay, how about we go with "delightfully charming" for that? Anyways, this thing works like a calculator- you _do_ know how to use a calculator, right?" Nelson asked, Kendra rolling her eyes and nodding, "Okay, the only difference is that the red button is for totalling a customers purchase, the green button is for opening the til to put the cash in and take any change out that is owed to the customer, and the blue button is to print off a receipt for the customer." Nelson explained, Kendra nodding and looking over the machine curiously.

At the end of their shift before lunch, Nelson checked the register and gasped at what he saw, "KENDRA! COME HERE!" Nelson shouted, the hybrid rushing over and leaping up onto the counter top.

"What is it baby-"

"Don't "baby" me, how did we _lose_ two hundred dollars before lunch?!" Nelson asked, Kendra's ears dropping behind her head before she lowered her gaze.

"Someone said they wanted some cash back and-"

"'Cash Back'? Does this look like a Zootopian shopping mall?! It's a general store for fuck's sake!" Nelson shouted, Kendra's eyes widening a bit before she narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Okay! I know I'm not the greatest at working in a store environment! But you don't need to worry so much... I can replace the lost money-"

"What if you couldn't? What if you _never_ had a singing career, and I had hired you off the streets? How would _I_ be able to run my store if you are going to just hand over two hundred dollars of my float cash to the first guy who wants a "cash back"?!" Nelson asked, Kendra stopping in her tracks and pondering this, before her eyes grew wide and filled with tears, something Nelson caught sight of and instantly felt guilty over. "Kendra... sweetheart, I'm sorry for shouting... I just... I've never had something like this happen before-"

Kendra had hauled back and slapped him in the face, an angry look on her own face before she spoke, "THAT was for yelling at me!" Kendra shouted, before gently grabbing her husband's face and pulling him into a kiss, "And this is for trying to comfort me... I'm truly sorry about the money, I can get some from my safe upstairs and put it into the cash thingy for you," Kendra explained, Nelson smiling and hugging his wife.

"So... does this count as our first argument as a married couple?" Nelson asked, causing Kendra to giggle and nuzzle her nose against his.

"Whatever this was... I'm glad we're over it." Kendra said, as she and her husband left for their lunch break.

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter 2... I know a weird place to end it, but for a reason... I was running dry on this chapter. So don't forget to leave a review in the box below, and if you want, ask one of the characters involved a question... got none for this chapter, but meh.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse

**Opening Statement:** Why hello and welcome to Chapter 3! whenever this is posted, I hope you enjoy, but a fair warning... another trial of marriage is going to be coming up soon... stay tuned!

Fair warning, the following content is rather... _dark_ in nature, and I highly advise you readers to take this knowledge into consideration before continuing. I'll elaborate further after the chapter is done.

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 for the whole thing.

 **Clarification Notice:** Same for this section.

* * *

It had been a few days since the debacle of the "Cash Back" Kendra had given out in the shop, and since then Kendra has been getting better at running the register. Not that the hybrid had given up her musical career; working in the shop with Nelson was sort of a hobby of hers now, and Nelson had to admit, her butt looked _amazing_ in those black pants of hers.

Though that was a small thing compared to what he was witnessing right now; from his spot at the sales counter, he could see his wife chatting with another hybrid, a _male_ hybrid, a male rabbit/fox hybrid for the love of God! He had no doubts in Kendra's faithfulness to him, but something about seeing a male hybrid speaking- no _flirting_ with his wife made his blood boil; the hybrid was lucky that Kendra was there because if she wasn't Nelson would have happily rammed the hybrid buck right through the wall of his store!

"So... you're a rabbit/fox mix too Nathan?" Kendra asked, as she bent over to stock one of the lower shelves, Nelson fuming as he witnessed this Nathan guy openly checking out her rear like a prize to be had before he smiled and nodded.

"Yup, well my mother is an Arctic Hare, and my father was a Silver Fox... he's not around anymore, sadly." Nathan explained, Kendra standing up and turning to face the slightly larger hybrid buck.

"Oh... I'm sorry, what happened to him?" Kendra asked, Nelson rolling his eyes at the display going on before him.

" _He's bullshitting so much I can smell it from here!"_ Nelson thought, even as the hybrid buck sighed and let his ears drop behind his head.

"Lung cancer... he was a chain smoker before he met my mom... and she'd convinced him to quit smoking, and he was around for a bit when I was born... not too long though, I was eight, maybe nine when he finally passed on." Nathan explained, Kendra offering a sympathetic smile before Nelson noticed Nathan's eyes flick to her left paw.

" _There we go, he noticed the ring."_ Nelson thought, as he dealt with a customer at the counter.

"I can't help but notice the gold band there Miss... you married?" Nathan asked, causing Kendra to smile and nod her head.

"Yup, in fact my husband is the one who runs the store... I'm a singer most of the time and-"

"Wait... you're _that_ Kendra? The singing hybrid child of Zootopia's first Rabbit and Fox cop duo!?" Nathan asked, Kendra's ears glowing red as she blushed and then nodded.

"Yup, one and the same... I like to spend my free time in my husband's shop... and my parents are the Sheriffs of the Tri-Burrows now... they occasionally have to go into Zootopia and file something with the ZPD, which is where my older sister Jessica works, but-"

"Kendra! I got a lady here in need of something from the lower shelves, care to help?" Nelson called, Kendra sighing and nodding her head.

"Okay sweetheart! Sorry Nathan, I gotta go-"

"No worries, you do what you gotta do." Nathan explained, watching as the hybrid doe rushed off to help the elderly woman; a black bear with a walker in her paws.

Nelson took this opportunity to approach this hybrid buck, whom for his part gave the buck a confused look before saying anything, "Sir? You appear to have something on your face-"

"They're called "scars" genius, I want to know why you're speaking to my wife like she's on the market for courtship." Nelson explained, Nathan's ears dropping behind his head again before he let out a sigh.

"Look sir... I wasn't trying to be disrespectful to you, but with me being part rabbit, I have a constant... _drive_ if you catch my meaning... and you have _no_ idea how it feels to know that, as a rabbit/fox hybrid, you aren't the only one out there." Nathan explained, Nelson raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I could believe that... if I _hadn't_ seen you ogling Kendra's ass like she was presenting herself to you," Nelson replied, Nathan's eyes snapping wide before he face-palmed.

"I'm sorry sir... it's a hard urge to stop on _good_ days... but every so often I'll find myself checking out a tail or two, and like I explained earlier, seeing one like your own is _really_ rare when you're a hybrid." Nathan explained, Nelson nodding his head and then grinning slightly.

"So, you were also flirting pretty hard earlier... what, is that an "urge" too-"

"Yes, actually it is... I'm not ashamed to admit I'm a bit of a sexual deviant... doctors say it has to do with my bunny and fox instincts being in conflict at times, but I'm proud to say that I've never actually offended against anyone." Nathan explained, Nelson's eyes bugging out a bit at this revelation; this self admitted "sexual deviant" had been talking to his wife! Nathan noticed this and sighed, letting his ears droop fully behind his head, "Look sir... I'll admit that I have a bit of a crush on your wife... but you have no need to worry about me, I'm an upstanding gentleman, a good citizen and, most importantly... I'm also married," Nathan explained, lifting his left paw and revealing his own gold band, Nelson's ears flopping down a bit before Nelson sighed, kneeling down to be eye level with the hybrid.

"Look... I'm sorry for how I acted... you have to understand that-"

Nelson's words fell silent as he heard a quick wooshing sound, followed by an impact as a green dart lodged itself in Nathan's neck, the hybrid's eyes shooting wide before he slumped to the floor unconscious. For Nelson's part, the buck turned around to see where the dart had come from, only to end up with one lodged into his shoulder.

Nelson ripped the dart out, but not before the contents had flooded into his body, already the deer felt himself growing increasingly tired, even as a familiar coyote in a blue suit entered the shop, slipping what Nelson could only guess was a dart gun into his coat before padding over to the drugged deer, kneeling to grin into his face, "You know, where I come from, it's considered... _unsavory_ to lock a man of the church out of your home..." the coyote explained, Nelson's eyes widening as best as they could under the assault of the tranquilizer in his body. The coyote chuckled and patted Nelson on the head, standing up and sniffing at the air a moment before grinning, "Oh... now that's what I like to smell... the scent of my _destined mate_ calling for me... well no worries Kendra... Greg has finally come to claim thee..." the coyote growled, this being the last thing Nelson heard before he completely blacked out.

* * *

(not too far away, with Kendra)

Kendra had witnessed the whole thing, and had to fight against screaming in despair when Nelson slumped to the floor like that. Then when she heard this coyote mention her name, and state his own being Greg, she panicked. Greg was the fan who insisted he was destined to be mates with Kendra, and as it would seem, this coyote was ready and willing to do whatever it took to claim his chosen prize.

" _What to do, he has my scent, so hiding is out of the question... my Mom and Dad could help, but who knows how many of those darts Greg has- wait a second!"_ Kendra thought, and in a quick moment of clarity in her panicking she took out her phone and typed out a quick text, hitting the send button and returning the phone to her pocket, just as Greg came around the corner of the aisle the hybrid doe was hiding behind, Kendra shrieking and dashing away from the larger predator even as he laughed, almost acting casual with how he pursued Kendra down the aisle.

"Oh come now Kendra my dear... is that any way to greet your future mate?" Greg asked, Kendra shivering at those words and hoping beyond all hope that her message was received. In another moment of clarity, Kendra pressed her left paw to the spot she was in, leaving her scent there before quietly slipping away to a different section of the store. She had gotten no more than about half way down the produce aisle before a large paw grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, Kendra screaming as she was lifted to stare into the blue and green mixed eyes of her stalker, a wicked grin plastered across his muzzle.

"Honestly Kendra, did you think I'd fall so easily for a "bait-and-switch" like that? Hmm?" Greg asked, the pride in his words at an almost sickening level, even as Kendra trembled in fear.

"Please... please don't hurt me-"

"Oh... dearest kit, you have nothing to fear... I wish not to harm a single hair on your body... so long as you co-operate-" at this point, Greg raised his free paw and extended a single claw, placing it against Kendra's shirt and lightly dragging it along the fabric, "- and... _accept_ your fate... I will be gentle with you during our first mating session," Greg explained, the calm, casual and sickeningly loving tone of the coyote's voice making Kendra shiver a moment before, without really thinking, she kicked the predator in his muzzle as hard as she could, this sudden action causing Greg to yelp in pain and drop Kendra to the ground, allowing her to dash out the door of the shop to try and hide in one of the nearby fields.

Greg quickly recovered, noticing quickly the coppery tang of blood on his tongue; Kendra, his _destined_ mate, had knocked out his left canine tooth, this realization making the coyote growl before he dropped to all fours and rushed out of the shop, having already had his quarry's scent before, the hybrid was easy to track. He had to admit though, he always did love mates with a fire in their soul, it was _so much more_ satisfying to see that flame die as he made them accept their fate under him.

Kendra was terrified, it seemed no matter where she would go and hide, this coyote- this _monster_ would always find her; had she not been in fear of what may happen, she'd have honestly found his determination admirable. But seeing as she was literally playing "cat and mouse" with her most crazy of fans, Kendra had more pressing matters than brief appreciation of character traits.

It would be hours later that Kendra finally ran out of energy, the hybrid doe having managed to prop herself against a large bale of hay to rest, only to glance to her left and see the frenzied face of her assaulter mere inches away; so tired was she that her body had started prioritizing the use of her limbs over the use of her normally sensitive ears, and in the face of total defeat, Kendra started letting her tears fall.

"Please... don't do this-"

Kendra didn't get to finish her plea, as Greg had roughly grabbed her and thrown her to the ground face down, the hybrid doe openly sobbing as she felt the coyote grab the waistband of her pants, not even bothering to slide them down as he simply ripped through them like tissue paper, Kendra screaming in terror as her womanhood was exposed to the open air. Greg chuckled and let out a contented, shuddering sigh upon catching Kendra's feminine scent, leaning over the hybrid's prone body and whispering into her ear, "Dearest Kendra... you were a very... _very_ bad girl... and as much as I care for you-" Kendra tensed upon feeling one of Greg's paws caress her flank, tears streaming down her face before the coyote growled menacingly, "- I simply can't allow you to get away with knocking out my tooth... so, be a good girl, and take this like the bitch you ar- HURG!" Greg's voice suddenly was cut off, and the coyote was effortlessly thrown away from Kendra's body by a few feet. The predator quickly got up and coughed a moment, turning to shoot a glare at his attacker, and coming face to face with a giant, _angry_ polar bear.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM KENDRA!" Koslov roared, swinging his left paw out and just managing to catch Greg's right arm with a slash, three big red marks left on the canine's arm as he let out a yelp, then growled and pulled out his dart gun, only for Koslov to slap the weapon out of Greg's paw and back hand the coyote a few more feet away, a distinct cracking sound being heard before Greg landed on the ground again.

The coyote slowly stood up again, spitting out a mouthful of blood before he growled at the large bear; how DARE he stop him from claiming what was rightfully his! With only pure rage induced adrenaline fueling his movements, Greg rushed forward and attempted to leap up and latch onto Koslov's neck, only to be grabbed out of the air by his neck and thrown at full strength straight onto his back, the air in the canine's lungs rushing out even as Koslov leaned down to growl into the coyote's face, "Give up. You are done!" Koslov growled, Greg growling a moment before his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground, the polar bear sighing in relief before turning to address Kendra, the girl trembling and trying desperately to cover herself up.

Koslov sighed and took out his handkerchief, handing it to Kendra for her to cover up; it was bear sized, so more than enough to act as a makeshift skirt for Kendra to have some modesty. The hybrid then glanced up at the huge bear and grabbed him around the wrist, hugging tightly and screaming into his wrist, letting out the anguish of what had _nearly_ happened to her freely. Before the two mammals left, Koslov had pinned Greg under a hay bale, marked it with a flag made from the torn remains of Kendra's pants, and called the Sheriff's department about a rapist to be picked up.

Once home, Kendra had gotten herself cleaned up and dressed in new clothes, Nelson and that other hybrid Nathan had since come around from their being darted, and Kendra had gone over to her husband and cried into his shoulder, the deer patting her back and hushing her.

"Shhh... it wasn't your fault... just let the hurt out okay hon," Nelson said, even as he glanced towards his polar bear house guest, giving Koslov a look of gratitude for what he had done. The bear then stood up and took out his phone, dialing up a number and speaking to someone in some foreign language, the call only lasting for about thirty minutes before Koslov ended it and put his phone away.

"I stay here now... Mr. Big's orders." Koslov explained, and while Nelson would have normally argued this point, he had to admit; had it not been for the actions of this polar bear, his wife would have been in a lot worse shape than she currently was. So instead the deer simply nodded his head.

"Third door to the right... we have a spare bedroom, make yourself at home sir." Nelson replied, the bear nodding before moving to exit the home.

"I must go retrieve my belongings, I always carry essentials in car." Koslov explained, before he turned and offered his most sincere smile to his new host, which for Koslov came more as a slight grin than anything else, but the gesture was understood, and Nelson returned it to the best of his ability.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Kendra was in the kitchen fixing up some snacks, she and Nelson, as well as Koslov whom earlier had completely moved himself into their guest bedroom, had sat down to watch a movie together, and while the hybrid doe seemed to be okay at the moment, in truth she was panicking a bit; much like her father before her, Kendra was _determined_ to not show that what had nearly happened earlier that day was starting to get to her.

"Hey Kendra, where's the popcorn?" Nelson called, as Koslov stood up to go help, only for Kendra to gesture for the bear to sit again; on Mr. Big's orders, Kendra was now essentially Koslov's boss, and what she said he had to do without question.

"I'm getting it hon, and Koslov you wanted anything? Just because your now _my_ underling doesn't mean you aren't entitled to a few luxuries," Kendra replied, Koslov pondering it before gesturing to the fridge.

"I nearly forgot, I brought wine... a gift for being so hospitable in such short notice-"

"Oh... there was no need to do that Sweetie... but thanks anyway-" at this point, Kendra had opened the fridge to find the large bottle inside, groaning in slight annoyance at her stupidity, "- and of course it's bear sized... Koslov, your strength is required." Kendra said, the polar bear standing and walking over to the fridge, leaning over Kendra to grab the bottle.

Though the simple act of Koslov leaning over her was innocent in itself, to the hybrid doe she was now back in that field, her maidenhead exposed as that horrible monster in a coyote's skin leaned over her, and all at once, Kendra's body went stiff.

"I'm a good girl..." Kendra whispered, Koslov glancing to the hybrid doe and swiftly realizing his error, moving himself so that he wasn't leaning over her anymore, but the damage had been done, Nelson stepping over and pulling his distressed wife into his arms and holding her close, even as she slowly started to cry again, "I'm a good girl... I'm a good girl... please, I'm a good girl-"

"I know Kendra baby... you are a very good girl, never forget that." Nelson said, as Kendra softly sobbed into his neck and tucked her tail between her legs, Koslov standing up with the bottle in his one paw, before taking out his phone, scrolling through his apps and opening one that had been his only secret from Mr. Big before turning the phone for Kendra to see.

There on the bear's screen, was Kendra's app, nothing like Gazelle's "Hot Dancer" app mind you, but rather it was a sort of karaoke app, where you picked a song, and you got to try your hand at singing along side a digital version of Kendra; Tyler was to thank for this, having felt that his sister deserved an app like Gazelle had.

Kendra soon found herself starting to grin, that spreading into a smile before she giggled; as awful as Kendra felt to be laughing at one of her fans, it just felt too nice to finally be able to genuinely laugh at something that she didn't care. Also didn't help when the track Koslov had chose to sing was the duet version of the song "Drag me Down", a cover track from a boy band of bison called "One Migration" and while he kept to the right beat, his voice was just too deeply timbered for any sort of singing.

"Yes Kendra, laugh it up as they say... it is good to laugh, yes?" Koslov asked, Kendra chuckling and giggling like mad before calming down enough to offer a genuine smile to her newfound friend.

"Thank you Koslov... so where were we before I went all PTSD on you guys?" Kendra asked, Nelson explaining that she was getting something to snack on as well as having Koslov pour some wine for them.

Soon enough, Kendra found herself snuggled against Nelson's neck, while the deer himself sprawled out on the couch, Koslov was seated comfortably in one of the other chairs, as they had settled on something easy watch on the TV, in this case an episode of "Law and Order: ZPD", which was quickly changed to some other show since the defendant in that episode had been a coyote; Kendra has been through enough already, no need to make her suffer any further.

* * *

(The next morning)

Kendra had woken up earlier than normal, though she blamed that on the nightmare she had; in it, she had gone through everything with that coyote all over again, only when it came time for Koslov to rescue her, he _never_ did.

The first thing the hybrid doe had done was take a shower, she didn't feel dirty at all, but at the same time swore she could smell that coyote's scent on her body still, which she attributed with having not cleaned enough the previous night. After the shower, Kendra dried herself off, looking at herself in the mirror and smiling, "Okay Kendra... you're a big girl, you can get over this... sure it wasn't the greatest thing to happen in your life, but you can pull through, because you are a STRONG WOMAN who doesn't take this sort of crap from anyone." Kendra told her reflection, then chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, like my reflection is going to say something back... great, now I'm going crazy... well, if I'm gonna go insane today, I may as well get breakfast first... can't lose sanity on an empty stomach after all." Kendra said to herself, before she got herself dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button down t-shirt, making her way to the kitchen and started on making some eggs.

"Kendra, sweetheart you up?" Nelson asked, as he entered the kitchen and saw something that, at any other time would have been funny, but right now considering the events of the previous day, seemed a bit suspicious. Kendra was slumped face first onto the table, the bottle of wine from the night before nearly empty; how Kendra had managed to pour, let alone drink that much of it was not known to him, but in that moment Nelson didn't care, he's seen what traumatic events like Kendra's could do to mammals, heck for a time Nelson himself had suffered something like this after Kendra had clawed into his face in high school, but never had he turned to alcohol or anything else for relief from that stress. "Kendra... my sweet little fluffbutt? Time to wake up." Nelson whispered, the hybrid doe lifting one of her ears up and gazing up at him with a single glassy amethyst eye before lifting herself up fully and smiling drunkenly at her husband.

"Hey- you're that guy who got married to the bunny/fox, right?" Kendra asked, Nelson sighing at how adorable his wife got when she was drunk, but at the same time trying to keep his thoughts straight.

"Yes... that'd be me... listen, Kendra I think you've had enough to drink for... for a week." Nelson explained, placing the nearly empty bottle into the fridge and closing it, Kendra letting out a saddened groan.

"Awww... last call already, don't I get a beer first-"

"Kendra! I don't mean to raise my voice... I understand you've gone through an unwanted trial yesterday... but drinking your sorrows away _isn't_ the solution... trust me hon, I've seen what it can do to mammals-"

"Sir... have I been a bad girl?" Kendra asked, the suddenness of the question catching Nelson off guard, even as he watched fresh tears start to roll down her face, "Please... tell me I'm a good girl... I don't want it again..." Kendra drunkenly sobbed, before Nelson pulled the hybrid doe into his arms and hushed her, petting her drooped ears gently and holding her close. By this time, Koslov had gotten up and dressed, noticed the scene unfolding in the kitchen and simply sighed.

"I'm going out, I bring back breakfast from diner, yes?" Koslov asked, Nelson nodding his head and hushing his wife, even as she calmed down enough to breathe evenly.

In a brief moment of insight, Nelson realized something that could help his wife in recovery, and gently carried her to the recording studio, the hybrid doe looking around in confusion before Nelson sat her on the recording stool, "Okay Kendra... sing your heart out." Nelson said, Kendra tilting her head before she smiled slightly, and without thinking of what to sing, had started into some sort of lively tune, the hybrid doe eventually getting into the full swing of things as Nelson smiled and applauded to his wife.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Greg)

the coyote was not sure where he was; that morning Greg had been removed from his cell in the Sheriff's office and with a bag over his head, had been transported somewhere far away. _"Probably the Zootopia Correctional Facility... ahh, I wonder if that Pred-hating lamb is still serving jail time... maybe I could do society a favor and exact some "justice" on her,"_ Greg thought, as he heard the door of the vehicle open, and felt himself lifted out of the car; okay, little rough treatment but nothing unusual, this wasn't his first time in prison.

Something seemed off, however, when Greg was carried into what sounded like a mansion in Tundra Town, _"Hmm, odd... could've sworn the correctional facility was in the Rainforest District."_ Greg thought, as he was shoved onto his knees and had the sack removed from his face.

Immediately, the coyote knew he was NOT anywhere near the prison. There before him, was a dark wooden desk, and on that desk sat, in an extremely tiny chair, a smartly dressed Arctic Shrew.

* * *

And cliffhanger away! Not that I think you readers are looking for this Greg guy to survive, I mean come on look what he nearly did right? Anyways, I wrote this chapter after much consideration, discussing it out with other readers both here and on Tumblr, and after I had thought out the best course of action in regards to handling such a dark and delicate topic.

I just want to say something before I go... please, if any of you out there are victims of rape, know that it is not your fault. Whether you be a woman, a man, if you're straight, gay, bi or trans, if you are a victim it is never your fault... and please, seek help in your recovery... I may not have any personal experience with this subject matter, but I know how mentally scarring it can be. Just know that, as long as I'm still here writing stories, I'll be there to support you.

Now, since the PSA moment is over, time for some, hopefully, good news... I have a Tumblr! It's timberwolfalpha on the website, and there I have a list of Zootopia related posts, and some random stuff, I have yet to link my FanFiction account to the page, but I'll get to that soon, anyways, I'm TimberWolf, and aside from the dark turn this chapter took I hope you enjoyed, leave your comments in the box below, and I'll see you, in the next update PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Blues

**Opening Statement:** so... last chapter was a bit of a downer huh... well, hopefully this one will lighten things up a bit. And just to clarify, I am aware of what mistakes I made in regards to the subject matter of the previous chapter, and a few other details... not going to name anyone, but let's just say a friend pointed out a _few_ things I had not mentioned in the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Also, as a side note, as of posting this chapter, it alone has well over 6000 words! that's more than my very first post on this site has! YES! I BEAT YOU FIRST EVER POST! Anyways... onto the story!

 **Disclaimer:** go to chapter 1, I'm not repeating myself.

 **Clarification Notice:** same for this bit.

* * *

Kendra sighed as she sat there on the psychiatrist's couch and told the account of what had happened a few weeks ago; she'd gone over it many times, both professionally and at home with Nelson, but Dr. Pedro Spotkins, an jaguar that her mother had recommended to the hybrid, had informed Kendra that, repeated visiting of the event, while being hard, would help her come to terms with what had almost happened.

"So, Mrs. Bucksworth, have you been having very many episodes? Anything that briefly takes you back to that moment... if you need a moment then please, take your time, the hour has only just started." Pedro asked, Kendra pondering it and then shaking her head.

"Nope, can't say that I have... outside of that evening after the event, but I blame that on the medical examiner who checked on me... it would figure that she'd be a coyote too- not that I have anything against coyotes or anything... it's just-"

"It's okay Kendra, you're not the only one to associate a species with a traumatic event... I've seen many in the same boat as you, feeling guilty for unintentionally profiling a species based on the hardships they faced at the paws of an individual... while I can't say for certain that the feelings will pass, you'll find your way to cope, and if not, I'm always a phone call away." Pedro explained, Kendra smiling before taking a breath and rubbing her left arm a bit.

"Dr. Spotkins, I'd like to thank you for helping me through this... I'm aware that I never actually suffered the most traumatic of actions my situation had on the board, but I was still somewhat mentally scarred and I know that now." Kendra smiled and sighed as she thought it over for a moment, then glanced to her doctor and offered a warm grin, "Besides, I hear rapists aren't looked on too kindly, even by other criminals... as horrible as it is for me to think this, I feel like if I were to hear that Greg had been killed in his cell-"

"Kendra, this is also normal behavior for a victim of rape, attempted or otherwise... luckily you made it out relatively unscathed." Pedro explained, standing up and padding over to Kendra's side, placing his right paw on her shoulder and smiling, "Don't feel like you need to need to dwell on this... you are a strong willed doe, and I believe your musical career offers a nice avenue to vent away your stress... I've seen others suffer the same thing as you, and run themselves ragged simply because they couldn't let the pressure of their trauma out... plus, you have a wonderful singing voice- would you like to sing something to end this session? And don't worry, I'm not trying to get any leaks of your next album Mrs. Bucksworth." Pedro explained, Kendra giggling before she took a breath and sighed.

" _Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I,_

 _And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?_

 _My tender heart tends to start to bleed..._

 _And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over!_

 _I know, I know... exactly what they need."_ Kendra spouted out, smiling the whole time before turning to Pedro and sighing, offering a playfully sullen look towards the jaguar before she continued.

" _And even in your case,_

 _Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face..._

 _Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed... just follow my lead-"_

"Very well done Mrs. Bucksworth... I must say my wife does love "Wicked" a fair bit. She'd have loved to be here for your small performance." Pedro praised, Kendra blushing slightly and giggling before standing up.

"Thanks... to be honest, I've always wanted to be in that play... but things work out differently I guess. Thanks again for seeing me today... same time next month? I feel like I can handle more than a week now so-"

"Sure thing ma'am, go schedule what you feel comfortable with, and remember if anything comes up, I'm just a phone call away." Pedro explained, smiling warmly as he gently guided the hybrid doe out of his office.

* * *

(Later that Day: Bucksworth General Goods)

Koslov had taken to working in Nelson's shop, nothing major, he'd help the more elderly customers with putting their purchases in their cars, and aid in unloading stock in the meantime. Another new employee to Nelson's shop was Nathan, the other rabbit/fox hybrid from the other day; Nathan had explained that while he wasn't wanting for money at the moment, his cash was rather tight and he needed the extra work hours. Nelson personally thought he wanted to be near Kendra, but again he reminded himself that he Nathan was married, and handed the Hybrid buck a name tag; the only other uniform was Kendra's, and Nick was still working on a new pair of pants for his daughter to wear.

"Hey, Koslov! Got an elderly rabbit in need of your big arms, and Nathan rotate stock on aisle six!" Nelson shouted, his two employees going about their duties before he heard the door open, glancing over to find his darling wife, the hybrid doe skipping into the store before hopping up onto the sales counter and kissing Nelson on the cheek.

"Hey Nelly, how's business?" Kendra asked, as Nelson smiled and lightly rubbed his wife's head between her ears.

"Business is great, actually... Koslov is a _huge_ help in regards to heavy lifting, and Nathan is a quick study... so how about you? You holding up okay hon?" Nelson asked, Kendra rolling her eyes and lightly punching her husband in the side of his neck.

"I'm fine sweetheart, although Dr. Spotkins told me that I may _never_ get over my new fear of coyotes... makes me feel bad because I know there are good coyotes out there, a lot of them my fans... but I'll never be able to look at them the same and-"

"Kendra, you're tail is twitching again, do you need to sit down for a bit?" Nelson asked, Kendra glancing to her tail and finding the appendage was indeed twitching; like her father's tell of his ear flicking randomly, Kendra's nervous tell was her tail would twitch. The hybrid doe sighed and sat herself at the edge of the counter, shaking her head and groaning into her paws in annoyance.

"I can get through this... I've been good so far, haven't had an episode since that first night Koslov stayed with us... and I haven't tried to get drunk to take my mind off it again- on that note, think later tonight I could have a beer please?" Kendra asked, Nelson chuckling and nodding his head; since that morning after when Nelson found his wife drunk in the kitchen, he'd made a point of locking all alcohol away, and only allowing Kendra a beer or two in the evenings. Even Koslov had gotten on the band wagon, the bear having stayed up late one evening during the first week after the event posted by the fridge, and three times turning Kendra away with a simple bottle of water.

"Alright Kendra, since we're having grilled salmon for dinner today I guess you can have a beer... though it's not going to be deer or bear sized." Nelson replied, Kendra playfully whining and flopping backwards onto the counter top, the smile on her face showing she was only playing around as she spoke.

"Aww come on Nelly... I'm a big doe now, I can handle it... and you're not buying this at all huh?" Kendra asked, Nelson rolling his brown eyes before leaning down and kissing his wife on the lips.

"Oh no, I get that you're a big doe now... you can use the bathroom without falling in now." Nelson teased, Kendra's eyes going wide before she leaped up to grab her husband's right antler, playfully smacking the buck in her grasp on the top of his head, Nelson laughing as he went about his business as if nothing was happening; even with Kendra's added size from her fox genes, she was so light that Nelson could carry her around like this for hours.

"Nelson you nitwit! Don't you know that is a PRIVATE moment!?" Kendra shouted, though the giggles she was letting out indicated she was only having fun rather than being legitimately mad at the deer.

"What? Oh I wasn't aware the rule applied to being in the shop." Nelson replied, grinning to himself before he reached up and plucked his wife off of his head and set her onto the sales counter, "From what I remember, you said that I wasn't allowed to joke around about that in public... technically we are still home, so-"

"Oh for- whatever, I'll let it slide for now... just don't expect any of this-" at this point, Kendra had cocked out her left hip and gently patted it, a sultry, half-lidded stare fixed onto her husband, "- later tonight." Kendra explained, Nelson's ears drooping slightly as he sat down and over dramatically clutched at his chest.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Nelson playfully cried, Kendra rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the buck's antics, "I don't know if I could live without my precious doe booty... HHNNNGGGGG!" Nelson explained, then acted as if his heart had stopped before going limp in the chair, head lolled back and his tongue stuck out, his wife slowly starting to laugh before clapping her paws together.

"Bravo! Ten out of ten, that was a _knock out_ performance." Kendra said, before Nelson looked up and raised a brow.

"No, seriously Kenny, I'm dead this time!" Nelson shouted, Kendra rolling her eyes and hopping over to stand on her husband's chest.

"Really? Well if you're truly dead... why are you still talking?" Kendra asked, Nelson shifting his eyes before face-palming.

"Oops... well, since I'm _not_ dead..." at this moment, Nelson quickly, though gently, grabbed his wife and pulled her down onto him, kissing the hybrid doe rather passionately as he rubbed her back. This went on for about thirty seconds before the two heard a distinctive cough, both mammal's eyes snapping open before glancing over to see Nathan standing there in their view with a worried expression on his face, then watching as he started pointing frantically towards the sales counter, but before anything could even be said, the worst happened.

"So, this is how you and Scarface spend your free time? My, if only your mother was _this_ adventurous in our love life." a certain fox said, causing Kendra to yelp and jump off of her husband as if he had suddenly become a porcupine, then whirling around to face her father's smug, yet playful grin.

"DAD! How in the HELL did you manage to get in here without the bell ringing!?" Kendra screamed, Nelson sitting up properly and offering a look of embarrassment, which Nick found amusing but didn't show it outside of widening his grin.

"Oh, it rang alright... you two were just too preoccupied with each other to notice... which is odd, because your mother could hear a twig snapping outside in the yard while we're having se-"

"OKAY DAD! T.M.I., don't want to know at all!" Kendra shouted, grabbing her ears and pulling them so they were pressed against the sides of her head, before she started spouting out a random tune like a child trying not to hear something "LALALALALALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kendra sang out, causing Nick to chuckle and shake his head, before turning his attention to his son-in-law.

"Okay Nelson, I'm in need of your assistance, you see the missus recently felt as if her home was a bit _too_ empty, and after some thought we-" Nick glanced over to Kendra, whom was now listening intently to whatever was being said apparently, and grinned before continuing his request, "- decided that we are going to see Dr. Belmont again." Nick explained, Kendra's paws covering her mouth as she let out scream of joy, then rushed to go hug her dad before stopping in her tracks a moment, as if thinking about something before she smiled and grabbed her father in a hug.

"Dad... I'm so happy for you and Mom... really I am-"

"Then why does it sound as though you're having to force those words out little kit?" Nick asked, before he gently patted his daughter's ears and placed a fatherly kiss to the top of her head, "To be fair, we haven't even gone to the city yet, and if it's about you standing out, we're going so that Gordon can test a theory for Hybrid variations in couples like ourselves... not going to specify the details but point is the end result should be a hybrid where the fox genetics win out over the rabbit genes... theoretically anyway." Nick explained, Kendra tilting her head and pondering briefly what a fox/rabbit hybrid would look like; seeing as she herself was a rabbit/fox mix, the reverse may look somewhat different.

But that thought was dashed as she shook her head and sighed, "No, it's nothing Dad... just... I had a little bit of a hard time scheduling another appointment with Dr. Spotkins today, his secretary is a coyote, and while I hold no grudges against them... it gets a bit difficult at times." Kendra explained, her words being not _entirely_ false; the secretary today was indeed a coyote, but in truth Kendra had handled herself just fine, the only reflexive action she had was to flinch slightly when the canine had handed her the card with her next appointment date on it.

Nick could tell that his daughter wasn't being totally honest with him; seeing as he had twenty plus years experience as a con-mammal, Nick had learned how to pick up on the slightest of indicators, and having raised Kendra and her nine siblings before her from the day they were born, he'd come up with a list of his ten kits dishonest tells, for Kendra specifically, her tail would wag slightly, puff up a bit, then hang limply behind her a few seconds before going back to it's normal position. The fox could just tell that Kendra was hiding something, but rather than press further he let it slide; no longer was Kendra the adorable little child he had caught getting into the cookie jar after bedtime, this was now Kendra, the full grown hybrid doe with a career in music and a husband whom had been marked well before she had ever intended to claim him.

"Alright little kit, you take care now." Nick said, as he padded his daughter on the shoulder and turned to leave the shop, "I gotta be going, seeing as I'm still in uniform, my being here may just raise suspicions." Nick explained, before leaving and walking back to the Sheriff's Department.

* * *

(soon after with Kendra)

"Oh God dammit! Why did that strike me so hard?" Kendra asked herself, not upset as much as she was annoyed with her conflicting emotions; when she had heard her father mention that he and her mother were going to have another baby, she'd felt a slight pang of hurt enter her core. It wasn't to due with her unfortunate experience at Greg's paws; while that had indeed been traumatic, Kendra was mostly over it aside from a slight fear of coyotes. No, this was different, it felt like something in her was aching, as if there was a hole in her core through which the ache flowed freely.

Nelson had caught his wife's somewhat distressed reaction to the news, and assumed she was having a small panic attack, though when he entered the house to see to Kendra, he was surprised to see her simply looking at a photo with a saddened smile on her face; the photo was one of when Kendra was only three, she had been given mashed blueberries and carrots for dinner and rather than eat it, she had used it to paint her entire muzzle blue, and Nick being the father he was, had figured he's snap a photo of the event to have it as a keepsake, then Kendra had _acquired_ the photo from the family album so her parents wouldn't have any sort of blackmail material.

"Kendra, you okay? You kinda left in a hurry and didn't seem too-"

"I want to have kids Nelson... I want to start a family, if you're willing to-" Kendra then started to gently sob, the tensing of her body indicating that she wasn't completely upset, just getting a bit emotional; one of the downsides of being part bunny. "- but I _can't_ bear you any... I'm a hybrid, we are genetically sterile and-"

"Kendra, sweetheart... calm down okay? I would love to start a family with you," Nelson explained, not noticing as Nathan had popped his head into the doorway to say something, "Whether or not you're sterile doesn't change any of those plans-"

"You don't get it Nelly... I want _your_ children, or at the least, to say that I've carried my own kits... but that can never happen," Kendra sobbed, Nelson crouching onto his knees and pulling his wife into his arms, petting her drooped ears and hushing her quietly.

"I know Kendra... I know, I feel the same way... but even if we _can't_ have our own children... there's always adoption- Nathan, how long were you standing there?" Nelson asked, the male hybrid shifting his eyes around awkwardly and coughing into a closed paw.

"Long enough to hear your wife is suffering the "Baby Blues" as it were... but I may be able to help make her feel better." Nathan replied, as he slowly stepped inside and closed the door, glancing to Kendra with a warm smile, "Mrs. Bucksworth... I don't know where you got your info about hybrids, but who ever told you that we are genetically sterile is full of shit." Nathan stated bluntly, Kendra's right ear propping up as she turned to address the other hybrid with a look of confusion.

"But... Dr. Belmont said-"

"He probably told you that you were sterile in regards to normal pure bred mammals... truth be told, if a male rabbit or fox were to mate with you, you have a fifty percent chance to reproduce with either one, seeing as you match their genetic codes partially..." Nathan explained, Kendra's ears perking up even as Nelson slowly narrowed his eyes a bit, though kept quiet to let his employee explain himself.

"You see, I'm married to a beautiful rabbit, pure bred bunny, and while I was _told_ by my doctor that I had no chance to procreate... I ended up getting her pregnant anyway, and now have three kits to my bloodline." Nathan explained, taking out his wallet and pulling out a photo, the image showing Nathan with his wife, a lovely looking rabbit with brown fur and hazel eyes, along with three little kits, two boys and a girl, and all looking like your run-of-the-mill rabbits except for having pointed ear tips and slightly longer tails, Kendra's eyes widening as she stared at the image.

"You mean... there's a hope for me to... to actually-"

"Let me finish ma'am, while my wife and I were able to procreate... _they_ unfortunately will never get to experience that joy... hybrids like us can only reproduce to one generation, I can get my sweet Kelly pregnant all I want... but our kits will _never_ be able to have that... but there's some good news to this story." Nathan explained, Kendra staring intently at the male hybrid even as Nelson raised an eyebrow; the deer had an idea as to where this conversation was going to lead, but wanted to hear it through regardless.

"Alright Nate, let's hear it... what's the good news in regards to procreating with hybrids?" Nelson asked, the hybrid buck noting the slight antagonistic tone in the deer's voice and coughing into a fist again.

"Well... and this is just _my_ theory... if hybrids have a fifty percent chance of reproducing with a pure bred rabbit or fox... then hybrids like myself and your wife have a one hundred percent chance to procreate... not that I'd want to _mate_ with your wife; goodness knows my own wife would have me neutered if I ever fooled around on her." Nathan explained, sighing in relief as Nelson's features relaxed a bit, and smiled at the look on Kendra's face before he continued explaining himself, "I'm just saying that, _if_ your wife really wants to have a litter of kits to call her own... I'm willing to donate to the cause... with your blessing of course sir." Nathan explained, as Kendra glanced to her husband with a hopeful look on her face; by the Gods themselves, nothing on earth should look that adorably convincing to him.

"Alright, I'll make some calls, you talk it over with your wife Nate... and Kendra, wipe your eyes, your cheek fur is getting all matted again," Nelson replied, bracing himself for the inevitable glomping of his wife launching off the couch and latching onto his neck, the force of the impact causing the deer buck to fall backwards and end up pinned under his wife, whom for her part was kissing Nelson's face in rapid fire patterns.

* * *

(That evening, Dinner time)

Nelson had called the medical clinic in town to set up an appointment for his wife to be artificially inseminated; was the most awkward call in his life by his count, but one he had to make regardless. In thanks for offering to be a donor towards her potential family, Kendra had invited Nathan to bring his family over for dinner, and he had arrived with his beautiful rabbit doe, and even brought his kits with him, there was Jeffrey, a black furred buck with hazel eyes and brown ear tips, Connor the second buck who looked like his mother in regards to fur pattern, though he had amber eyes like Nathan's, and then little Lucy, their only doe, and also apparently a runt, so she was a slight bit smaller than the others, she had black fur on her body except for her belly, face, forearms and tail tip, there she had light brown, and her eyes were a pretty hazel with flecks of amber in them. Immediately the three little ones had recognized Kendra; despite their relatively young age, they were _huge_ fans of the singer, and had rushed over to grab their idol into a death grip of a hug.

"Miss? Did you know Daddy is a "high-bread" too?" Jeffrey asked, Kendra giggling at how adorable these kits were.

"Really? My goodness I never knew that!" Kendra exclaimed excitedly, even as Connor clasped his paws behind his back and giggled, then used his ears to cover his face; poor little guy was so bashful that all Kendra had to do was glance his way and he's blush and hide away. Lucy was more inquisitive, and had taken to looking around the house a bit, when she suddenly met up with the biggest surprise of her tiny life, a gigantic sized polar bear. To his credit, Koslov had apologized for frightening the small girl, and then made the tiny doe giggle by pulling a small coin out from behind her ear.

"Sir, why do you have so many horns on the walls?" Connor asked, Nelson glancing at the various antlers he had stuck on the wall near the door and in the hallway; they were his own antlers from seasons past, having found them useful as coat racks and to hang other items on.

"Well, I'm a deer kiddo... and every year, I lose these things up here-" Nelson then tapped his left hoof against his current antlers, the tiny partial hybrid buck looking up at his current set, "- and rather than get rid of them... I use them to hang stuff on-"

"Nelson... you keep your own shed antlers? I never even noticed them before now... then again I'm so short that I wouldn't notice them much anyways, but still hon that seems kinda weird to me." Kendra said, as she worked on cooking the salmon for dinner, Koslov was helping but mainly in cutting the fish into proper portions for each mammal present.

"I used to keep my tooth filings... just kids of a habit I developed when I was young," Kelly said, Nathan chuckling wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And one thing from being part bunny that can't stand... having to chew on a block of wood... if Serendipity had intended me to bite into a log, I'm sure I'd be a beaver instead of what I currently am." Nathan explained, the group chuckling a bit before Kendra shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I don't have that tooth issue as badly... maybe my teeth have more fox in them than rabbit?" Kendra said, as Nelson walked up and placed his hooves onto her small shoulders, kissing his wife between her ears.

"You know what they say, "Rabbit on the streets, Fox in the sheets," Nelson whispered, Kendra pulling back and elbowing the deer in his neck, even as Nathan laughed and Kelly simply covered her mouth and blushed.

"Nelson! Our love life stays in the bedroom... there are _children_ present." Kendra said, Nelson chuckling as the three scars on his face lit up red for a bit, one of Nathan's kits noticing them and tilting her head in curiosity.

"Mr. Deer sir... what's those marks on your face from?" Lucy asked innocently, Kendra's body tensing slightly at the memory of exactly when _that_ had happened; if she had to choose, Kendra would say that her lashing out at Nelson in school was more traumatic than what had nearly happened a few weeks ago, not by a whole lot, but still enough to affect her somewhat. Nelson noticed this reaction and sighed before carefully considering his next response.

"Lucy, when me and my wife were young, before we even got married... we had a bit of a fight-"

"And she did THAT to your face?" Lucy asked, Kendra's body starting to tremble slightly before she pulled herself together; no way in Hell was she going to have a mental breakdown over something that had happened years ago. Though seeing as she wasn't the only one in the house with highly sensitive hearing, Nathan stepped in and patted Lucy on her shoulder.

"Come on now kit... dinner will be ready soon, you go play with your brothers alright?" the hybrid buck asked, the tiny doe nodding before running off to go play, Nathan turning to Nelson and sighing, "Mr. Bucksworth, I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior, she's one of those kits that just loves to ask questions and-"

"No need to apologize, your kit isn't the first to ask about my scars, probably won't be the last- Kendra are you okay?" Nelson asked, as he noticed his wife's ears had drooped behind her head, she wasn't upset, or crying or even remotely sad, but when her ears drooped down _that_ much, she was usually feeling guilty about something.

"Hmm... oh, I'm fine, just thinking is all-"

"Kendra, you don't need to feel guilty anymore... it's in the past babe, I've forgiven and forgotten... how about you just try to let it go, okay?" Nelson asked softly, Kendra sighing and motioning for Koslov to take over the meal preparations; earlier on, the bear had proven himself more than capable in the kitchen.

Kendra took to her personal chair at the table and placed her face into her paws briefly, "I _can't_ forget that moment... like I told you in school years ago, I don't think I'll ever forget what I did so long as you bear these scars... and I know you think of them as me laying claim to you, but that doesn't change the truth of that moment when it happened... I'm sorry everyone if I'm emotional but-"

"Oh don't feel sorry about being who you are Kendra, I mean on good days I can get Nathan here to not bawl his eyes out when the kits got to bed for the night." Kelly explained, Nathan playfully rolling his eyes before kissing her cheek.

"I only bawl my eyes out, because I know that when those kits go to bed... _we_ get to have fun trying for litter number two." Nathan explained, his wife blushing and giggling before she gently pushed him away.

"Nathan Andrew Clawsby, the kids are present! You want them to watch what happens between us after they go to bed?" Kelly asked, the two getting into a playful argument as Koslov cooked the fish, humming to himself a bit before he clapped his paws together.

"Dinner is ready, time to eat yes?" Koslov explained, the various mammals seating themselves around the table to be served their food.

* * *

(After the meal)

Everyone had a wonderful evening, and despite the fun times, Nathan and Kelly's kits were yawning and rubbing their eyes; those three were absolutely adorable when they were tired. "Mommy... I'm sweepy..." Connor said, Kelly smiling and lifting the small buck up into her arms.

"Okay, Nathan gather the other two kits, we have to get these guys to bed." Kelly said, Nathan sighing and offering a friendly smile to his boss.

"Thanks for the lovely evening... and Kendra, I just want to apologize for anything that I put you through after the appointment... goodness knows how my wife reacted when she woke up with an intense urge to-"

"It's okay Nate... and I really appreciate how thoughtful you are in wanting to... _donate_ , towards my possible family, I'm sure Kelly just _loved_ that discussion," Kendra replied, Nathan chuckling and shaking his head.

"Oh, you have no idea... but it was nice to be here, and hope you have a wonderful evening ma'am." Nathan said, as he carried his other two kits, one on his back and the other in his arms, out to his family's car, then drove off to their own home.

Kendra then heard the tapping of a metal can on from behind her, her ears flicking in the direction of the sound before she turned and smiled at the sight of a fox sized beer waiting for her, Nelson having cracked open one of his own for himself as he sat down and flicked through the TV channels. Kendra walked over and grabbed her drink, tipping it back to have a sip and finding it still sealed shut.

"Hey, you didn't open my beer for me?" Kendra asked, Nelson scoffing before settling on an episode of Swinefeld; neither he nor Kendra really liked the show, but it was better background noise than Koslov's snoring from the other room.

"Sweetheart, you have two paws and a heartbeat... I'm _pretty_ sure you can handle opening your own beer." Nelson replied, laughing when he saw his wife stick her tongue out at him before she hopped up and snuggled herself into his neck.

"Meanie... wouldn't even open your wife's beer- how rude!" Kendra exclaimed, Nelson laughing around a mouthful of his drink before he swallowed with a gasp.

"What is this "Full Den" or something?" Nelson asked, Kendra shrugging her shoulders and then grinning to herself.

"I'm more partial to "Fuller Den" myself, but then that's on Pawflix... Nelson, do you ever think about the day I did... _that_ to you?" Kendra asked, Nelson glancing to his wife and offering a gentle smile.

"I do... and you know what, I'm _glad_ this happened... if you hadn't clawed my face, we may never be together... I'd still be bullying you, slowly hating myself for doing so, and you'd probably never have found a reason to love me." Nelson replied, before gently lifting his wife up to rest on his chest, grinning and placing both his and Kendra's drinks on the coffee table, "So... where were we in the shop earlier?" Nelson asked, Kendra smiling brightly before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

A little while later, Koslov had come out to get himself a drink, and found both Kendra and Nelson in a state of undress fast asleep on the couch, rolling his blue eyes and turning back to retrieve a blanket for them both; after all, it was a bit chilly tonight, and he figured they'd appreciate more warmth than just their love combined.

"Sweet dreams to the both of you," the bear whispered, before he returned to his room, and with it to his bed.

* * *

(With Greg (shortly after the end of Chapter 3) a few weeks ago)

"What am I doing here! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRISON!?" Greg shouted, attempting to stand up, only to be forced back down by a polar bear, not nearly as large as the one who attacked him yesterday, so that was something. The Arctic Shrew sighed and shook his head a moment.

"Gregory Dunesburry, you have some nerve, attempting to force one of MY Family into some unwanted binding of courtship-"

"What? Is this about Kendra? You don't understand... she _loves_ me... she just doesn't know it yet, you know-"

"Did I say you could speak!?" the shrew shouted, in a voice that, despite his size, came across to Greg as somewhat frightening. The shrew then gestured to one of the polar bears and before the coyote could react, he was lifted completely off the floor, the red carpet under him being removed to reveal a trap door.

Now, Greg may have been crazy, but even _he_ could recognize that trap door, and with that insight he realized just who he was speaking to, and also why that giant bear from the day before seemed so familiar. "Oh God! Mr. Big please, spare me... I promise-"

"You dare beg for mercy when you were more than willing to take something from a girl who didn't know you? Give me one good reason not to ice you... go on, plead your case!" Mr. Big shouted, the coyote's ears flattening back before he shivered and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Please sir, I'm not well... if you let me go, I promise I'll seek aid.. I'll turn a new leaf, start an orphanage, ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Greg begged, the arctic shrew raising a brow before shaking his head slightly.

"Greg, you know how many times I've heard that from scum like you?" Mr. Big asked, Greg's eyes now glazing over as he felt a pit of despair form in his chest, yelping as he watched the trap door being opened below him, the pit of icy water there causing his body to shiver just from the sight of it alone.

"No... nononononono, you CAN'T DO THIS!" Greg cried, the arctic shrew merely glaring at the canine before gesturing for the polar bear holding onto Greg to bring him closer.

"How many times have you heard that before... from the many victims of your rampage?" Mr. Big asked, smiling as he watched a brief moment of guilt cross the coyote's face, then the shrew turned to the polar bear holding the canine and nodded.

"ICE HIM!" Mr. Big shouted, Greg screaming as he was pulled back over the icy pool, lowered so he couldn't avoid it, and dropped inside. For a few minutes there was nothing, then the coyote burst past the surface of the water and yelped.

"HELP! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOR TOO LONG- PLEASE!" Greg pleaded, though gave that idea up when he saw the trap door being closed over his head, hearing the carpet being fixed back into place and knowing that this was his final moment, _"Well, I had a good run I guess,"_ Greg thought, even as he felt his limbs start going numb, his body prioritizing his core temperature over his arms and legs, which had the side effect of making it harder to stay above the surface.

Eventually, Greg just stopped struggling, and let himself sink below the frigid waters. He was numbly aware that he had not breathed in a while, but at the same time was just so cold he could care less. Slowly, darkness closed around him, until the last thing he saw was his destined mate smiling, arms open for him to approach.

"Kendra? You're here!" Greg shouted, briefly noticing that he appeared to be in some sort of meadow now, as he rushed towards Kendra with an overjoyed look on his face. But, before he was able to grab her, the doe changed, gaining a few more inches in height and a set of longer claws, her fur was riddled with various scars and her teeth became long and jagged, eyes growing predatory as the new Kendra growled and dropped to all fours. Greg stopped and tried to run, only to find himself face to face with a female rabbit, one of his other mates, and just as mutated as Kendra was. Quickly he found his surroundings filled with mutated monstrous versions of his past mates, all glaring and growling at him before the meadow itself shifted, the ground turning black and covered in ash, the sky became red like fire, and there was no longer any sun.

"Oh God..." Greg said to himself, before all the monsters around him jumped and started to tear into him.

* * *

And there we have it, Chapter 4 in your faces! Now for those wondering why I did a flashback scene regarding Greg's fate... I'll be honest, after writing Chapter 3, I felt _guilty_ for putting Kendra through something like that... call me weird, but I feel what I had happen to Greg was a fitting end for him, but again, that's just me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this light hearted chapter. And if anyone is wondering if hybrids in nature can actually reproduce, yes some of them can, more often than not, however is that they can only reproduce to one generation, the offspring of two hybrids are genetically sterile. Now I'm not 100% on that info, so if you feel like it, go ahead and google it to make sure. Anyway, I'm TimberWolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE! AAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Chapter 5: Have a Lollipop!

**Opening Statement:** And then there was five... chapters that is, welcome to Chapter 5 dear readers. Now I did some thinking on certain things, and decided on two things that will happen:

First: Kendra _is_ going to have kits, not specifying how many, but let's just say it's more than one.

Second: Unlike in "Of Predators and Prey" there will be NO time jumps, or if there are it won't be in leaps and bounds, merely an hour or so between scenes, at most a day. I plan on showing EVERY detail on a purely hybrid pregnancy.

So, with that said, I hope you enjoy! Also fair warning, this will have some highly graphic descriptions of artificial insemination procedures... if you aren't comfortable with that, then I suggest you skip ahead to after the scene. I'll mark it below.

 **Disclaimer:** it's in Chapter 1 if you want to see me say it.

 **Clarification Notice:** Same thing here- you know, next chapter, I'm changing this section header to "Table of Contents".

* * *

Kendra was nervous, today was her appointment for what could lead to her and Nelson having children, and while she was more than willing to bear him a litter, the hybrid doe was still a bit excited for the whole thing. Nelson was there with her, as well as Nathan; being the willing sire for Kendra's potential offspring, he was there to lend his support, as well as his half of the genetic equation.

"Kenny, you keep fiddling with your ear long enough, the dang things gonna fall off... or at least have a bald spot." Nelson teased, as Kendra noticed her paws playing over the end of her left ear, quickly dropping it and sighing.

"I can't help it... I'm just so excited and-"

"If you say "just can't hide it" I'm gonna laugh... not to sound rude, just putting it out there so I don't look like an ass... I mean you _do_ sing as your profession ma'am so-"

"Nate, you're just gonna piss her off if you keep babbling like that... like seriously dude Kendra's the one who's gonna be _carrying_ the kits, you're just providing the... _sauce_ ," Nelson said, both Nathan and Kendra seeming to blush with the insides of their ears glowing reddish for a moment. Not too long after that, a black furred wolf with blue eyes appeared wearing medical scrubs and holding a clip board, "Mr. and Mrs. Bucksworth?" he asked, Nelson and Kendra standing and walking over to the canine, shortly after being followed by Nathan. The wolf shook his head a moment before offering a friendly smile, "I'm going to be your physician, my name is Dr. Tim B. Wolfred." the doctor explained, holding out a paw for Nelson to shake before he crouched down to offer the same greeting to Kendra.

"So, I have to ask, have you and your husband been sexually active recently?" Tim asked, Kendra blushing slightly as Nelson chuckled.

"Actually, we were a couple weeks ago-"

"Oh _you're_ the husband! I'm so sorry, I just assumed with there being two hybrids that-" Tim then stopped and took a breath, before he chuckled and offered a smile. "Let me just get back on track here, so you two were sexually active a couple weeks ago- I'm sorry, but how does that work between you two? Don't get me wrong, having a healthy sexual relationship is part of marriage, I'm just curious," Tim explained, Nelson rubbing the back of his neck a moment before responding.

"Well, seeing the size difference there's _no_ penetration... but-"

"You finish that sentence, and you won't be getting any _doe booty_ later tonight." Kendra growled, Nelson shutting his mouth as Tim coughed into a closed paw.

"Okay then... I assume the other hybrid here is going to be the _sire_ of this procedure, so if you can take this and get the sperm sample for us-" Tim then grabbed a small plastic jar and handed it to Nathan, whom looked around and chucked slightly, "- second door to the right sir, meanwhile I'll get some paperwork filled, and ask that Kendra here get onto the table and remove her pants... don't worry ma'am, it's _nothing_ I haven't seen before." Tim explained, as Nathan left to retrieve his _sample_ , and Kendra removed her pants and underwear before hopping onto the medical table.

A few minutes later Nathan returned, handing the jar over to the doctor as he panted, "I... I tried to produce a _big_ sample... not easy when you have someone waiting to go for their own sample outside-"

"Okay Nate... really don't need to have a play-by-play of your auto-erotic adventures in the wanker room," Nelson explained with a half lidded, slightly annoyed look on his face; not annoyed at Nathan mind you, rather he was annoyed that Kendra was covering herself with the blanket on the table, it may only be a medical procedure but he still liked seeing his wife's naked butt from time to time.

The entire time, Dr. Wolfred prepped the insemination syringe and instructed Kendra to prop her feet in the stirrups, "Now Mrs. Bucksworth, I'm going to _try_ and not break your hymen; I can see you still have it and don't want to cause any more discomfort than possible... but if I can't get past it, do I have your permission to-"

"Doctor, I've been carrying around that useless barrier for years... if you have to just cut the thing out, goodness knows I'm not a blushing _virgin_ here." Kendra explained, Tim nodding before gently slipping the syringe into her womanhood, Kendra shivering from the odd sensations she felt; outside of her own youthful explorations, she's _never_ had anything inside of her yet. Then Kendra felt the syringe poke against her barrier, curling her toes and hissing slightly before Tim sighed and glanced up.

"You have a near solid barrier, and what openings there are in it I can't fit the syringe past without tearing anything." Tim explained, removing his tool and then pulling out a small rod with a rounded end and smooth polished sides, Nelson's eyebrow raising as he looked to the doctor with a questioning expression, "This is a tool we use here for females whom haven't had their hymen's broken yet, mainly for easier access to the cervix... and no, before you ask, it is not a sexual toy." Tim explained, before he applied some medical lubricant to the rod and to Kendra's womanhood, this causing the hybrid doe to shudder and yelp softly from sensations.

"Jesus that is COLD! Why is everything you doctors use feel like it was in a freezer!?" Kendra yelped, this causing Nelson to laugh and Nathan to simply turn and leave; he'd done his part, so he decided to go out to the waiting room so that he wasn't intruding on the moment.

"Okay Mrs. Bucksworth, I'm going to gently insert this into you and use it to break your barrier... would you prefer if your husband did it?" Tim asked, Nelson going stiff as Kendra's ears perked up at the thought; though it wouldn't be a _proper_ taking, it would technically be Nelson taking her physical virginity, and without thinking too long about it nodded her head.

"Yes please... Nelly, you do this and I'll give you the ear treatment you love so much," Kendra replied, Nelson's eyes widening at _that_ prospect before he walked over and took hold of the rod, glancing to Kendra before he started to slide it in. Now, Kendra wasn't any stranger to penetration; after all, in her youth she had explored herself with her fingers, but this was much different, and in sheer reflex she let out a soft affectionate purr before catching herself and blushing, Nelson following suit as his scars glowed red for a brief moment, Tim chuckling and shaking his head.

"Don't be shy Mrs. Bucksworth; you aren't the _only_ female to react like that to this tool, this is an intimate moment, it's natural for you to vocalize your passion." Tim explained, Kendra nodding and swallowing a moment.

"Okay Nelson... just slide it in-"

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"It's gonna get broken anyway, so just-"

"Are you sure of this Kendra-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST DO IT!" Kendra screamed, no sooner feeling Nelson shove the rod into her, a distinctive ripping sensation going through her before the pain hit, "OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Kendra shouted, Nelson grinning nervously and slowly removing the rod from his wife, grimacing at the sight of blood on the tool.

"Sorry hon... to be fair though, you did tell me to do it-"

"I figured you'd be easy with it... not just ram in all "breach the fortress" like that! FUCK!" Kendra shouted, Tim rolling his eyes before gently wiping Kendra's woman hood with some medical gauze, then gently sliding the syringe back into Kendra, the hybrid doe shivering as she felt it touch against something deep within her body.

"Alright ma'am, I'm at your cervix... now, I'm going to count to three, and on "three" I'll insert the syringe into your uterus... one... two... deep breath and... three!" Tim explained, before he gently slid the syringe through Kendra's cervix and into her womb, the girl going stiff before hissing slightly.

"Ooookay, definitely a new sensation to add to the list... what happens now-" Kendra's words were cut off when she saw Dr. Wolfred press down on the plunger, sending Nathan's sample into her body and causing her to instinctively shiver and go slightly limp; it may not be a true mating, but certain instincts couldn't tell the difference. "Oh wow... I feel woozy... is that normal?" Kendra asked, Nelson chuckling before he handed his wife back her clothes.

"Actually it is; when mammals like rabbits mate for the first time, they go somewhat docile and... well, limp. You and your sire are both predominantly rabbit based hybrids, so I assume you have more rabbit instincts than fox." Tim explained, as Kendra slowly got herself dressed, Nelson lifting his wife up and onto his shoulders so she didn't have to move around too much. "Anyways, give me a call within a week, if the procedure is successful, then you _should_ be going through symptoms, if not then I'll be certain to try again; there's plenty more of the sample provided to have another go, just gotta freeze this so the DNA is still viable." Tim explained, as Kendra nodded and giggled almost drunkenly.

"Okay doc, you got it!" Kendra exclaimed, before Nelson grinned and pulled a blue lollipop from his pocket, handing it to his wife before chuckling a moment.

"You have been a brave doe... have a lollipop!" Nelson said, Kendra taking the candy and then lightly smacking the deer in the shoulder, this causing him to laugh outright as he carried Kendra out to the car.

"You massive dork! You've been watching "Pig Hero 6" too much... though I appreciate the gesture," Kendra replied, ripping the wrapper off of the candy and shoving it into her mouth, purring at the flavor of blueberry that hit her tongue; like her father, Kendra had a love of blueberries that was only matched by her love of carrots.

"Hey, you were very brave... I figured you'd have freaked out with what the doctor was-"

"I'm afraid of coyotes, not wolves Nelly... it's not like my fear is going to encompass all things canine, if that were the case, I'd be afraid of my own father." Kendra explained, Nelson chuckling before gently lifting his wife off his shoulders and setting her in her seat of the car; Kendra would deny it if asked, but to be honest she used a fawn sized booster seat when in the car, mainly so she didn't feel so tiny in such a large vehicle.

"So... if this takes, and we end up with a litter of hybrid kittens... would you be opposed to Nathan being the Godfather?" Kendra asked, as she gave her candy a lick and purred some more.

"Hon, he's the reason we even have a chance at a family... to not make him Godfather would be an insult I think." Nelson replied, getting into the car and pulling away from the medical clinic.

* * *

(The Next Day (for those of you who skipped the above scene, your past the medical procedure))

Kendra awoke with a start, leaping from the bed and rushing to the bathroom with an intense urge to vomit, hopping up the steps Nelson had made for her and puking her little guts into the porcelain bowl, "Oh sweet mother of FUUUUUUUUU-" Kendra couldn't even finish her sentence before she puked again, then a third time, by now Nelson and Koslov had been woken up by the hybrid doe's groans of discomfort, Nelson entering the bathroom and rushing to hld his wife's ears up away from the splash zone, While Koslov made his way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

"Wow, I guess it took huh sweetheart?" Nelson asked, Kendra giving a thumbs up as she let loose one last torrent of bile from her throat, then spat into the toilet and shuddered.

"Yup... that's gross... almost as bad as when I had the flu last month... ugh." Kendra replied, letting Nelson carry her to the counter to wash out her mouth in the sink. Once finished, she smiled and slapped a kiss to her husband's cheek, "I'm so happy! I get to be a mother and-" at this moment, the phone rang in the kitchen, Koslov answering as Kendra and Nelson entered the room.

"Bucksworth residence, Koslov Bearkov speaking... Ah, Mrs. Wilde, nice to speak to you again... yes she is here... alright, I'll hand phone over." Koslov said, handing the phone to Kendra with his signature scowl; he wasn't mad or anything, that was just his default face.

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" Kendra asked, hearing her mother giggle from the other end of the line.

" _Well, we went into have the procedure with Dr. Belmont yesterday and... it took! I'm pregnant sweetie!"_ Judy explained from her end, Kendra squealing in joy before catching herself a moment.

"That's great Mom! And I have news too-"

" _Oh, and what would that be little kit?"_ Nick asked, the call on her parents end apparently being on speaker, especially since she could hear Jason in the background; it wasn't that her farming brother didn't have a place of his own, he just loved to visit his parents a lot.

"Well... I'm _kinda_ in the same boat as mom right now and-"

" _I thought hybrids couldn't reproduce- OW! Carrots!"_

" _This is our daughter, if she's pregnant then we will be proud of her... but I have to agree with Nick on this one, how did you and Nelson manage to make a baby together?"_ Judy asked, Kendra chuckling a moment and swallowing.

"That's the thing mom, Nelson hired another rabbit/fox hybrid, a male named Nathan, and he... _donated_ to our cause... don't worry, he's married, so there was no funny business and-"

" _We understand Kendra... to be honest that was awfully nice of this Nathan fellow to just up and donate his little kitten makers to you and Nelson... you plan on him finding a surrogate mother for a deer child too hon?"_ Judy asked, the groaned after a soft thud was heard in the background, _"I gotta go, your father just fainted at the thought of you bearing kits... gotta hand it to him though, he lasted longer than I thought he would with the news of you being pregnant... anyway, good bye hon, and good luck with the next coming weeks!"_ Judy said, then hung up the call and left her daughter in silence.

"Bye Mom... be nice if you'd wait for me to actually say that once in a while." Kendra grumbled to herself, before handing the phone back to Koslov to put back on the hook. "So, what's for breakfast Koslov? I have a _major_ hankering for something with pickles and sour cream..." Kendra soon trailed off as she seemed to take stock of her situation; sure, she was pregnant, but she was a pregnant hybrid, something she was told from the time she became sexually mature was impossible, and yet here she was, suffering morning sickness and having cravings, and apparently based on how her vision was blurring slightly, she was either being overly emotional or had gotten something in her eye.

"Kendra? You okay dear?" Nelson asked, his wife nodding her head and wiping her eyes with her paw.

"I'm fine Nelly... I just got to thinking that I'm carrying life within me... and it got me a little worked up is all... nothing some food won't cure so let's go ahead and have our breakfast." Kendra replied, sniffling slightly but otherwise outwardly happy, even as she made her way to the table and up into her designated seat.

After breakfast, Nelson got himself ready for work, turning around to leave when he noticed Kendra in her store clothes again; her father had done a great job of making an other pair of black slacks, and despite herself, up until now she'd been hesitant to put them on, if for no other reason than they made her slightly uncomfortable, "Kendra, if you _really_ want to join me in the shop, you can wear different pants... I know how uneasy those make you feel, and while I _do_ have a dress code for workers, you stressing too much could be harmful to the kits-"

"Nelly... I don't need to be coddled like some newly born kitten... if I wear something different then won't the others question why?" Kendra asked, placing her right paw onto her hip and offering a questioning look. Nelson simply sighed and shook his head before he knelt down to his wife's level; which wasn't too far since she was currently standing on the couch.

"Look Kenny... I _love_ just how determined and brave you can be, it's one of the things that I fell in love with when we first met... but even _I_ can tell that those pants make you uncomfortable... if you insist on wearing black pants, then wear your black denim pants, okay hon?" Nelson asked, Kendra's left ear twitching slightly before the hybrid doe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you insist Mr. Clawface... but don't blame me if I'm a distraction to your other workers, you know just how... _tight_ , those pants can be..." Kendra purred, rubbing her paws along the curve of her hips and thighs, and as she hopped down to go change, Nelson turned to get a last look of those black slacks, just as Kendra gave her right flank a playful smack while gazing over her shoulder, a half-lidded grin on her face before she entered the bedroom and left her husband with a confused expression and considerably tighter pants.

" _Good lord, what have I gotten myself into?"_ Nelson thought, as he walked to the shop and got himself ready for what may be the _hardest_ day of work in his life.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes into work day)

Kendra was feeling happy and rather energetic despite her current condition, and while she wasn't in her proper work pants, no one seemed to be complaining about her _substitute_ pair; currently she had on the red flannel button down with, instead of black slacks, a pair of tight fitting, hip hugging black skinny jeans. Oh and don't get Kendra wrong, she _knew_ the effect it was having on her husband, and every so often she'd hear Nathan stocking a shelf while repeating the phrase "I'm a married buck" to himself like it was a mantra; gosh, for a guy who had openly checked her out when they first met, he was sure a nervous wreck at the sight of her clothing choice.

In fact, the only mammal that wasn't affected in any way was Koslov, but the hybrid doe attributed that more to a sense of respect than anything else, and so didn't question the polar bear on it outside of whether she looked presentable; to which he had simply replied with a nod and a grunt of approval.

"Kendra sweetheart... you have someone wishing to see you up here!" Nelson called out, the tone on his voice raising a slight bit of concern for Kendra as she made her way to the store front. What she saw there made her blood run momentarily cold; it was a female coyote with a young pup, also female, and by the look on the pup's face when she saw Kendra approaching, she was a fan of the hybrid doe.

" _Okay Kendra... you can handle this, she probably wants an autograph and maybe a picture, so get it together girl, you can do this!"_ Kendra thought, taking a deep breath and sighing before continuing to approach, already feeling her little heart thudding rapidly in her chest, and though she couldn't tell, she was unintentionally putting out a scent normally associated with fear, the elder coyote picking up on this and folding her ears back a moment before Kendra sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry ma'am, it's nothing personal or anything-"

"It's alright Miss... your husband explained you had a horrible experience with one of my species... I get it ma'am, you're frightened... it's just my little pup here _really_ loves your music, and when she saw you inside the shop, begged me to let her come see you... if you aren't comfortable with this then I can go-"

"But Mommy! I wanna meet her!" the pup shouted, tugging herself out of her mother's grasp and quickly running toward her idol.

Now, Kendra was certain she could handle this, she had even had the thought of how to keep calm if approached by a coyote fan while performing, but despite her own resolve to keep calm in this situation, in that moment when the pup was rushing towards her, Kendra was returned to that field running away from a terrifying hunter, and without really thinking the hybrid doe shrieked and turned to run off.

"Miss Kendra... is something wrong?" the pup asked, causing Kendra to turn and shiver slightly, trying to calm herself down enough to speak clearly before Nelson walked over and gently lifted his wife up, holding her close so his scent would relax her.

"It's okay little pup, it's not your fault... a while ago, my wife here was... _hurt_ badly by a very bad coyote, and she's still kinda scared of them... it's got nothing to do with you, she's just a little frightened is all." Nelson explained, the pup letting her ears flatten back as she looked down to the floor in shame; sure this nice deer had told her she wasn't to blame, but that didn't make the little girl feel any better for scaring her idol.

"Nelly... I-I can handle this... just stay close okay hon?" Kendra explained, her husband nodding before gently setting her on the floor. Kendra then turned to face the young pup and offered a soft smile, "I'm sorry for acting how I did, after all, you were just excited to meet me and I don't blame you-" Kendra then took out a small pad of paper and a pen, flipping it open and tapping the page; the sound funnily having the effect of causing the pup's left ear to flick up before she lifted her gaze towards the singer she so adored. "So... to whom am I signing this autograph?" Kendra asked, both ears perked straight up and a smile on her face.

The smile dropped briefly though when the pup quickly pulled Kendra into her little arms; "little" being a relative term when the pup herself was taller than Kendra was by about half her total height. Kendra briefly froze, but then relaxed a bit and hugged the girl back, suddenly glad for a slight mood swing to work in her favor for the sake of the child. The pup then released Kendra and giggled, "Sorry Miss... I just wanted to say sorry for scaring you earlier, and my name's Susan, though most call me "Suzy"." the pup explained, Kendra nodding her head and jotting down a quick message on the paper.

" _To Suzy, apology accepted, with all my love, Kendra Wilde."_ Kendra wrote; despite her being married and having taken the name "Bucksworth" the singer would still use her maiden name for autographs. "Here you go, and have a lovely day." Kendra replied, handing over the paper and smiling as Susan giggled and rushed back to her mother, the two coyotes leaving the shop as Nelson lifted Kendra up to stand her on the sales counter.

"That was amazing hon, how you handled yourself just now... but do you need to sit down for a moment? Your tail's twitching like crazy." Nelson asked, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"No need... I'll be fine, just-" Kendra's nose twitched just then and she trembled slightly before letting out a rather heated purr, "- just sit down there and let me... _play_ with you baby-"

"Okay! I've heard that pregnancy boosts libido or something, but by God you're putting out like a vixen in heat!" Nelson exclaimed, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Nathan had taken to stocking the frozen foods section; whether to escape Kendra's lust pheromone cloud or to physically cool himself off was unknown, but Nelson was inclined to believe it was the former of the two options.

Meanwhile, Kendra had taken to toying around with the buttons of her husband's shirt, letting loose affectionate, _lusty_ purrs as she tried to get into his clothes. Nelson was having to think fast, lest he let his wife strip him in his own shop; not that anything like that _hadn't already_ happened, Nelson preferred to keep the really fun stuff for after the shop was closed for the evening, not during business hours. "Come on Nelly... you know how I just _love_ a bit of venison every now and then." Kendra groaned, even as Nelson lifted her up and carried her to the cooler section.

Before the hybrid doe could react, Nelson had opened the cooler, grabbed a bag of frozen peas, and placed the cold bag against his wife's back, instantly causing her to go stiff before shuddering in relief. "Oh GOD! Thanks babe... I was _really_ hot for some reason-"

"It's your pregnancy... Kelly was just the same, it has to do with the hormones in your system prepping you for motherhood... thankfully, the pseudo heat will pass soon, but until then I suggest Kendra be isolated to the house, and that we open the windows to air out the shop, otherwise people may get suspicious." Nathan explained, as Kendra blushed and twiddled her thumbs a bit.

* * *

(an hour later with Kendra)

"Ahh... a nice cool bath was _just_ what the doctor ordered..." Kendra sighed to herself, having decided to run herself a bath and soak a little, though for obvious reasons she was using the sink to bathe in; she was willing to _share_ Nelson's bathtub when he was bathing, but seeing as he was still working she decided on the smaller option for herself.

While washing herself up, Kendra got to thinking about her life; nothing major just some brief introspection, about how she had handled being approached by that pup Susan earlier today, how in a few short weeks she'd be a mother, and with that how she was going to handle the sudden change in her life.

Kendra laughed to herself as she imagined Nelson trying to change their diapers, give them their bottles, nap time and even bed time. Then came a dark thought... one she didn't really want to consider, but one that came all the same, what if she _doesn't_ have these kits? What if something goes wrong and she ends up losing them. The thought chilled her, and quickly Kendra refocused on a more positive thought; it was time for Nelson to get off of work, and despite her cooling off in the bath, Kendra was still rather heated.

"Kendra? Kenny my dear... your buck has arrived!" Nelson called out, hearing the bathroom door open and glancing to the hallway, his eyes widening at the sight before him. There in all her naked glory was his wife, still soaked from her bath, water dripping off her form as her red and grey fur slicked to her torso, paw on her hip and a half-lidded stare on her face, "Oh sweet baby hippos." was all Nelson could say before his wife tackled him onto the couch and crushed her lips to his passionately; despite their obvious size difference, Kendra was still able to knock the deer down like she had in high school so long ago.

Nelson was still able to think clearly for a moment though, as he quickly scooped up his wife and carried her to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. "God Kendra, if I knew you'd be this horny while pregnant, I'd have given Nate a raise!" Nelson groaned, Kendra giggling a moment before slipping herself down so that she was straddling his manhood; she may not be able to take him _inside_ but that didn't mean she couldn't take her buck for a _ride_.

"Nngh, oh fuck, Nelson you're so-"

"Kendra, I think you need to increase your sexual vocabulary; you can only use "big" so many times before it gets boring." Nelson teased, a playful grin on his face which he knew got Kendra rather excited. Though his grin faltered slightly when Kendra raised a paw and extended her claws, a grin of her own gracing her features.

Kendra nearly lost it when she saw the look on his face, but like her father she was skilled in hiding her true emotions when she felt it was necessary, "Oh Nelly... you just don't know when to quit, do you?" Kendra asked, before she gently dragged her claws along the side of her husband's shaft, feeling it twitch and throb under her, sending a shiver through her core as she rocked her hips along Nelson's shaft.

Eventually, the only sounds heard were moaning from the two of them, until Nelson shuddered, Kendra feeling his shaft tensing and in a moment of heated thought, the hybrid doe shifted herself so that Nelson's first shot hit her square in her throbbing womanhood, this having the effect of throwing Kendra's own climax over the edge as she shot her own fluids onto her husband's body, Nelson noticing this and chuckling between breaths, "Wow... you actually squirted... that's new for you-"

"Don't give me... too much credit babe... Mom told me that... she has "The Gift" too... so it's not unique... I think I need a nap." Kendra replied, before she simply flopped back against Nelson's torso and groaned tiredly. Nelson smiled and, after cleaning himself and Kendra up a bit, settled himself into the bed for a quick nap.

* * *

(Two and a half hours later)

Kendra awoke feeling highly refreshed and, more importantly, sexually satisfied. "Mmmm, that was great Nelly- hey where are you?" Kendra groaned as she rolled over to find Nelson had gotten up before her, then glanced to the clock and sighed, it was still the same day as before, and was getting close to dinner time. "Gosh darn stupid fawn, couldn't even wake me up the bastard," Kendra grumbled to herself, throwing on a pair of tight panties and a sports bra, then decided on a pair of dark navy blue leggings and a light cream colored t-shirt, glancing at herself on the mirror, smiling before blowing herself a kiss and skipping out of the room.

" _So wake me up when it's all over,_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older._

 _All this time, I was finding myself and I..._

 _Didn't know I was lost,"_ Nelson sang to himself, while the accompanying song played from his phone. The buck was currently preparing both his and Kendra's dinner, Koslov having left the building upon hearing the sounds of Nelson and Kendra's passion earlier. Kendra decided to surprise Nelson a bit, hopping up onto the table top and waiting for him to turn around, before her ears perked up and she took out her phone to record a video; this wasn't blackmail material, call her biased, but Kendra thoroughly enjoyed her husband's singing voice.

" _So wake me up when it's all over,_

 _When I'm wiser, and I'm older!_

 _All this time I've been finding myself and I..._

 _Didn't know I was lo-_ oh, hey Kenny... how long have you been there babe?" Nelson asked, Kendra sputtering a laugh as she ended the video recording she had taken on her phone.

"Sweetie, little word to the wise, if you have to cut a song off abruptly, don't just start talking like you weren't just singing seconds ago... seriously, it sounds weird." Kendra replied, giggling herself to the table top on her back before she managed to catch her breath enough to get herself seated. Nelson simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah... well I like to sing too... I just didn't have the luxury of being tutored by a pop star... not to mention I have a _horrible_ singing voice myself-"

"Nelly, I've heard professionals who have been singing for their entire lives from all over the world, even that Reptile nation has some hot musical talents... but my point is that singing isn't something you're born with, anyone has the potential to be the next singing sensation, all you need to do is practise." Kendra explained, Nelson setting their dinner down before her, tonight was her favorite, baked scallops with carrots; never said it was the most _extravagant_ dish, just that it was her favorite.

"I know Kendra, remember I have most of your albums, including the one which had that song... oh what was it- oh yeah, "I Kissed a Girl" which if I remember correctly you actually-"

"Kissed the other girl on the lips? Yeah I did that," Kendra replied, causing Nelson's face to shift from a teasing grin to a look of confusion, Kendra grinning around a mouthful of food before swallowing with a giggle, "What? You thought I'd be flustered by that? _I'm_ the one who wanted that to be in the music video... and to tell the truth, I had not warned my co-star at all, so the reaction you see in the video is her genuine reaction," Kendra explained, Nelson coughing and taking a sip of his water.

"Well, that stole my thunder babe-"

"I know right?" Kendra exclaimed, biting into her scallops and purring as their flavor coated her tongue.

Nelson simply stuck out his tongue at the doe and chuckled, "Really though, you just up and _kissed_ the girl on her mouth?" Nelson asked, Kendra raising an eyebrow before grinning a bit.

"Sure did... but to give credit where it's due, I was in my winter cycle... being part fox, I have an increased libido during the winter months-"

"So _that's_ why you like being naked during the winter... and here I thought it was because you felt too warm with your winter coat." Nelson added in, grinning smugly as he finally got his wife to blush, the insides of her ears glowing red enough that he was certain they could now double as a stop light.

"Y-Yes, that's accurate to my condition-" Kendra suddenly let her ears drop behind her head, eyes widening before her left paw slapped itself over her mouth, the hybrid doe quickly climbing down to the floor and rushing to the bathroom, Nelson following after her and grimacing at the sound of her throwing up, "Oh come on! I thought this was only in the- URK!" Kendra groaned, puking her guts up as Nelson knelt down to hold her ears up, patting her back gently to comfort her.

"And to think... we still have a few weeks to go babe- OUCH!" Nelson yelped, Kendra having reached out and punched him in the leg, growling before she shot a glare towards the deer.

"Don't. Even. Try. To. Remind. Me!" Kendra growled, before her body lurched and she returned her gaze to the toilet bowl, puking once more into the bowl before she simply let out a burp and sighed, shooting a brief glare to her currently flat tummy and growling

"You kits seriously suck right now!" Kendra seethed, Nelson chuckling a moment before shutting his mouth, the look his wife had shot towards him was only ever seen once before, the day he had received her claw marks on his face.

* * *

(later that evening, on a rooftop near Nelson's shop)

He wasn't partial to this sort of work, never was and if asked he'd say that it never would interest him. But he was _really_ great shot, and when someone had approached the ram with the proposition of darting a certain hybrid pop star, Doug Ramsby was more than willing to pull the job off, of course the briefcase full of cash wasn't hurting his feelings either.

Doug had _tried_ to turn his life around after Dawn had been sent to jail, he really had, but between people refusing to hire him because of his past and his money nearly running dry, Doug had put his name out there as a gun for hire. He specified, however, that he wasn't performing any sort of wet work; Doug may have been the cause of many injuries to civilians during the Bellwether plot, but even then he'd never done anything more than dart the target and let the serum do the rest.

With that in mind, he opened the carrying case that held the gun, put it together and attached the scope, laying himself down and taking aim from his perch, having a perfect shot at the target through the window of what he presumed was the living room of their house. The target, a rabbit/fox hybrid named Kendra, was currently curled up on the couch with who Doug assumed was either a boyfriend or husband, and knowing this he sighed, "Sorry guys... your evening is about to majorly suck..." Doug said to himself, opening the ammo chamber and loading a single blue pellet in, closing it up and cocking the gun before taking aim again.

With his cross-hairs lined up with Kendra's head, Doug prepared to pull the trigger, when to his right he heard a distinctive clicking sound, one that the ram recognized as a gun being cocked. "If I were you Ramsby, I'd take my hoof off of the gun and come quietly... lest I sent your brain splattering across this rooftop!" a demanding voice stated, Doug glancing to his right and finding a grey and black stripped rabbit in a suit, a gun in his right paw and a scowl on his face.

"An agent of the Z.I.A.? They hire rabbits now?" Doug asked, the rabbit growling before pulling the hammer back on his gun.

"They do, like they have been doing for years... now I'm not going to ask you again, remove your hooves from the dart gun, and come with us quietly-"

"Us? There's only you, where's the other one?" Doug asked, the rabbit glancing around and then gesturing for the ram to move his gun so he could see across to an adjacent building, where he noticed the distinctive shape of an arctic fox vixen in a suit of her own, a gun of her own aimed at him.

"Right there, she has been ordered that within ten minutes of my being here with you, which you have already burned through three, that she is to force you to let go by shooting the weapon in your hooves out of your grasp... and even with that scope of hers, she's a rather terrible shot... so what's it going to be Ramsby, risk your life to make a bit of dirty money? Or will you do the right thing and hand over the gun?" the rabbit asked, Doug remaining stuck in place before sighing and standing up, dropping his dart gun to the roof top and backing away.

"I didn't want to shoot her anyway... I just really need the money for rent." Doug explained, as the rabbit nodded and, with his weapon still trained on the ram, walked over and picked up the gun, opening the ammo chamber and removing the pellet from the weapon, placing the blue orb into a small jar for safe transport. "If I'm going to be going to jail again... might I know _who_ caught me?" Doug asked, the rabbit grinning before putting his gun away and kneeling to break the dart gun down for transport.

"Agent Jack Savage... and here's my partner Agent Cynthia Skye, you took your dear sweet time getting here love," Jack replied, Doug turning to see the white furred fox from before, a gun pointed at the ram in her right paw as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, you try hauling a heavy replica rifle and a Dummy Body up to a rooftop and see how fast you are, you egotistical rabbit." Cynthia growled, her tone more playful than threatening, but her words weren't lost on Doug, not in the slightest.

"Wait, "replica rifle", "Dummy Body", that other shooter was a decoy-"

"Of course it was Ramsby, you honestly think I'd come up here by myself? I may be an accomplished field agent, but I'm still just a rabbit... plus she _is_ a terrible shot, even with a scope." Jack replied, Cynthia groaning and glancing to her partner before sighing.

"It was ONE TIME Jack! I haven't shot you in the ass since then and you know it." Cynthia growled, Jack chuckling and shaking his head.

"Thank goodness for that... you wouldn't have anything to grope at night-"

"Uhhh... unless I'm going to be killed soon, isn't this a _wee_ bit personal a subject to speak of?" Doug asked, Jack and Cynthia sharing a look before nodding.

A few moments later, a tranquilized ram was loaded into the back of their transport vehicle, a large van hidden between two buildings, a tiny fox with large ears and a scowl on his face waiting there, "Took you bastards long enough! You know how strange it is for people around here to see a van with a fennec fox lurking around? Let me tell you I had to move around a fair bit to not raise any suspicions-"

"Your suffering for a better cause is duly noted Mister Finnick, and as per the agreement, here is your money," Jack simply stated, handing over a large roll of bills, the amount equaling to nearly five thousand dollars; after all, this tiny fox had mentioned that his van _may_ have been recognized by local law enforcement, and wanted to be guaranteed his safe return to Zootopia.

Finnick simply eyed the cash before snatching it from the smartly dressed bunny, shoving the wad into his pocket and growling, "Get in the van, I'll drive you and your white vixen back into the city... then we're done, hear me?" Finnick stated, Jack nodding his head and gesturing for Cynthia to hop into the back with Doug.

After about a three and a half hour drive back to the city, Cynthia and Jack were dropped off, the arctic vixen about to place a kiss to the tiny fox's head before she heard him growl, "Look lady, I've only said these words to one other fox, but hear me out... you kiss me, and I'll BITE YOUR FACE OFF!" Finnick shouted, before he stepped on the gas and drove off, leaving Cynthia behind while Jack tried to hold in his laughter; while she was open about her relationship with Jack both on and off duty, she was also _very_ flirty, and treated kisses like a casual greeting, this was the first time anyone had ever turned her down, and despite herself Cynthia was somewhat miffed.

"Oh shut up Jack... or I'm rescinding your tail privileges," Cynthia growled, Jack shaking his head and sighing in amusement.

"Really now? Well, I would hate to lose access to your big, fluffy-wuffy tail now, wouldn't I dear," Jack teased, taking a gentle hold of the while appendage and lightly running his paws through the soft fur.

* * *

And there we go! I know a strange place to end, but I feel like I could continue that Jack/Cynthia scene there for a _long_ time, and this story is supposed to be about Nelson and Kendra... not that I won't revisit this, maybe as an accessory scene posted separately, but point is, I didn't want to make the last section of this story a long winded tale of another rabbit and foxes love for one another.

If any of you would like to see a love scene between Jack and Cynthia, then by all means I'll write it, just let me get this story here done first, after all, we still have six weeks worth of story to see the various stages of Kendra's pregnancy.

Now, for some other news, for those who don't know already, Zootopia was added to Netflix today (as of writing this chapter, it is Sept. 20), and so for those of you who haven't seen the film yet (which, if that's the case then why are you here?) then go ahead and check it out there!

Anyways, I'm Timberwolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next update. PEACE! AROOOOOOOO!

* * *

And now, a random moment in Zootopia: (WARNING: slight spoiler for the film ahead)

*Nick and Judy go to leave the DMV*

Flash: *Looks around before sighing* Okay everyone, they're gone!

*Immediately, all the sloths in the building start moving at a normal mammal's speed, Priscilla groaning in her seat next to Flash*

Priscilla: Oh GOD! It's so annoying having to move _that_ slowly!

Flash: I know... but it is fun sometimes, you see how that bunny cop reacted when Nick told me that joke there?

*the two sloths then share a laugh together before everyone leaves the building to go home*


	6. Chapter 6: SHUT UP AND DRIVE!

**Opening Statement:** Here we go for Chapter 6, and though I said there wouldn't be any huge time jumps, I'm making these chapters here set about a week apart, if for no other reason than to account for the time between chapters... plus I kinda want to speed things along _slightly_. Not going to have it be like in "Of Predators and Prey" or anything, so don't worry readers, you aren't _really_ missing too much.

Anyway, let's get to the part you came here for huh!

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 for the full thing.

 **Table of Contents:** Yeah, you thought I was kidding with this? NOPE! But still, same thing, go to Chapter 1 for it.

* * *

Kendra was going through her morning sickness like she had for the past week, since she had the procedure done, she had gained a slight roundness in her tummy, nothing major mind you, but it was there. "Ugh... you kits better be adorable when you come out, or so help me I'm gonna-"

"Kenny, that's no way to speak to our unborn children... I mean come on, it's not nice to threaten adults like that, what makes you think unborn children will be any different?" Nelson asked, his wife turning around and offering a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah well you get the _easy_ part of the job... I have to deal with everything, I throw up in the mornings, I have the strangest cravings... and now that I think about it my boobs are starting to hurt a bit, DAMN IT ALL!" Kendra shouted, before simply taking off her shirt and removing her bra, sighing in relief as she let her breasts out of the tight confines of her sports bra, then for modesty she put her shirt back on.

"Okay then... I'm gonna go check on breakfast- HEY KOSLOV! WHAT'S THERE TO EAT?" Nelson shouted as he left his wife to herself, the hybrid doe giggling a bit before looking at herself in the mirror and gasping softly. For starters, her chest was noticeably larger, not a whole lot, but on her small frame it was glaringly obvious. Secondly, Kendra's fur looked a lot fluffier than before, and the color more intense; heck even her amethyst eyes were a bit brighter.

In short, Kendra was glowing, a soft smile crossing her face as she idly rubbed her small tummy, "Mommy loves you little kits... she loves you very much." Kendra said, then washed herself up and made her way to the kitchen for food; she was _seriously_ craving peanut butter and carrot sticks right now, and the way she saw it, if she was craving it, the kits wanted it.

"So, any chance of carrot sticks and peanut butter with whatever is for breakfast? The kits must have a hankering for the stuff so..." Kendra trailed off as she noticed her husband staring, then followed his gaze and yelped as she covered her chest; while she had on a t-shirt, the air was apparently cool enough without her bra on for certain _assets_ to be visible through the fabric, and while the hybrid doe was more than willing to have them on display, she wasn't too keen on the idea with Koslov in the house.

"Okay... first thing after breakfast, I'm taking a trip into town and buying a new maternity bra." Kendra said to herself, Nelson snickering a bit before he caught the glare from his wife, "Nelly, if you ever want to see _these_ -" at this point, Kendra gestured to her chest with a paw, "- again, then I'd suggest not laughing at your wife." Kendra growled, though her tone was more teasing than anything else, causing Nelson to grin a bit and go to grab for his heart, Kendra rolling her eyes and sighing, "And no amount of _playing dead_ is going to sway me, so don't go dieing hon... you have to drive me into town." Kendra purred, Nelson grumbling a moment before he sat up and started eating his breakfast.

* * *

(after breakfast, in the car)

Nelson sighed as he drove into town, glancing to his wife and offering a smile when he saw she was looking his way as well. "So... how many do you think we'll have? Kits I mean." Nelson asked, Kendra considering the question before shrugging her shoulders with a grunt.

"I honestly don't know... I mean I'm _certain_ that it's more than just one in there, no doubt of that... but thinking of how many, I mean rabbits usually have a litter of around eight to twelve kits, and from what Dad told me, he had at least four siblings he could remember... oh God, what if we have a dozen kits?!" Kendra replied, slightly panicked in her tone as Nelson pulled the car into a parking spot near some shops. The deer then turned to address his wife and offered a smile.

"Relax Kenny... I don't believe you'd have any more in there than half a dozen, otherwise even now your tummy would be a heck of a lot bigger." Nelson explained, as Kendra calmed herself down and sighed.

"I know that... I'm just kinda moody lately... fucking hormones, I'M GOING INSANE HERE!" Kendra shouted, Nelson unable to stop himself from laughing before he received a light punch to his shoulder; Kendra's booster seat put her at the height to be able to reach there. "Stupid Fawn-"

"Violent Hybrid," Nelson replied, a smug grin on his face as he watched Kendra simply give him a tight lipped, wide eyes stare before grinning.

"Finally got yourself a come-back huh Nelly?" Kendra asked, unbuckling her seat belt and waiting for Nelson to open her door; not because of any sense of chivalry, rather the entire car was deer sized, meaning that even with her full strength Kendra couldn't open the door to save her life.

"Yup, don't act like you're not impressed, I saw the look babe," Nelson replied, Kendra giggling as she hopped out of the vehicle and started walking towards the shop.

Once inside, it was only a matter of moments before the pop star was recognized by a few of her fans, Kendra internally groaning out of frustration; she came here for a bar, not a paparazzi mob! Luckily, Nelson was able to get some of them to back off long enough for Kendra to go to the maternity section, this having the effect of making the fans start to make a collective sound of confusion, and though Nelson couldn't hear it, Kendra could pick up on some light chatter in the crowd.

" _I thought hybrids couldn't get pregnant-"_

" _Maybe she's buying for someone else? She has like nine siblings-"_

" _I don't get it, why would she-"_

"Okay people! Just so you know, my ears are just as sensitive as a rabbit's, I can _hear_ what you are saying!" Kendra snapped, then sighed as she watched her fans recoil from her sudden outburst. "Sorry... my hormones are going everywhere right now, so if I could get some space for a little while I'd just _love_ that... I know I say that you guys can approach me, just take turns instead of mobbing me okay." Kendra explained, a collective nodding from the crowd indicating that they would at least listen to her.

A couple minutes later, and Kendra had finally found a bra that both fit her, and felt comfy to her currently tender breasts, it wasn't fancy by any means, simply a slightly tight fitting sports bra with soft inner pads, and though nowhere near ready to start nursing yet, the cups featured a zipper on the undersides for easier access. "Okay Nelly, I think I found what I'm buying!" Kendra shouted, skipping out of the stall with the tag in hand; being a celebrity offered a few perks, such as being able to wear your clothes out of the shop so long as you gave the price tag to the cashier to ring through.

Kendra then attempted to hop onto the sales counter, but missed and grumbled to herself, "I'm NOT that big yet dammit!" she seethed to herself, Nelson chuckling before gently lifting his wife up and onto the counter so she could pay for her things.

"Whoa, you may not be big yet, but you sure feel heavier-"

"Nelly, I _sincerely_ hope that you didn't just say I was fat." Kendra hissed, her husband's ears dropping slightly as he considered his next words; he's learned from a young age that Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Kendra.

"Uhhh... nooooooo, I was simply stating that, you were just slightly heavier-" Nelson's eyes grew wide when he saw his wife raise a set of claws up slightly, his voice faltering a bit as he spoke, "- a-a-and that you are positively glowing Kendra, simply beautiful." Nelson explained, Kendra raising a brow before retracting her claws and smirking.

"Thought so," Kendra replied, before turning around to pay the cashier, Nelson letting out a breath and wiping his brow. Then came something that even Kendra dreaded, a voice she had only heard once before while she had lived in the city.

"Hey, isn't that Kendra Wilde?"

"Where? I don't see her?"

"Up at the cash- OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK PRONK!"

"Oh shut up Bucky! I can see perfectly fine!"

"No, you shut up!"

"I said for you to shut your face man!"

"Oh for the love of Serendipity, Karma and all the divines, what did I do to earn this fresh hell today!?" Kendra groaned, her ears drooped as Nelson took in the two oryx passing them, her voice catching their attention and having the undesired effect of drawing them closer.

"See, I TOLD YOU it was her!" Bucky shouted, Pronk rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I wasn't denying you there! So Miss Wilde, how's things been since you moved out- did you get married or something?" Pronk asked, Bucky slapping the oryx in the head with an annoyed expression.

"No duh she got married! How did you miss it, it was on the news!"

"Oh shut up, you know I hate the news!"

"No you shut-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP, I CAN'T THINK WITH YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING!" Kendra snapped, Nelson simply standing there trying his hardest not to laugh; goodness knows what would happen to him if he admitted to this scene being funny.

"So, Kendra... who's your friends? And why weren't they invited to the wedding?" Nelson asked, Kendra's eyes shooting wide before she turned to her husband with a look that practically screamed "Why are you doing this to me!?", then Kendra sighed and put on a fake smile.

"They weren't invited because I didn't know their mailing address, it's been so long since I've lived in Zootopia that I kinda forgot where they lived-"

"We still share an apartment in the Grand Pangolin Arms, kinda didn't want to move out since we're right next to where the bunny cop used to live, you know kinda like a keepsake thing." Bucky explained, Pronk nodding in agreement for once; though the two were constantly at each other, they had their moments.

"Yeah, and then wouldn't you know, you moved into the same room! Now we want to stay so we can brag about being neighbors with a singer- oh and some of your mail got dropped there by accident, so here girl," Pronk added, even as he handed over a small bundle of envelopes, which Nelson took and pocketed merely because of the amount in the bundle.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two... Bucky and Pronk right? And I'm Nelson, but as you can see my wife and I are _very_ busy, so as much as I'd _love_ to let you and Kenny here catch up... we gotta hit the road, you guys take care now!" Nelson said, waving a hoof at the two oryx before lifting his wife up and smiling cheekily to her, Kendra responding with a slight glare.

Once back in the car, Nelson turned to regard his wife and snickered slightly, "Well... they seemed nice-"

"Oh. My. GOD! You know how many times I had to deal with those two knuckle heads back in Zootopia! It was the same thing, _over_ and over again, "YOU SHUT UP!", "NO YOU SHUT UP!", and- and- FUCK YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" Kendra screamed, Nelson backing away as far as the car would allow before grinning playfully.

"Okay... remind me to _never_ invite them to parties-"

just then, Kendra's phone went off, taking it out to show her sister Sarah's picture with a muzzletime request, "Oh boy, what's she got for me now I wonder?" Kendra asked herself, before sighing and putting on a rather convincing smile, then accepting the call, "Oh hey! It's my silly sister!" Kendra greeted, even as Nelson started the car and started driving back to the house.

Sarah rolled her eyes on her end of the call and smiled, _"Yeah, and if it isn't my knocked up sister, how's the kits treating you so far Kendra?"_ Sarah asked, as she looked to her left towards something, probably her boyfriend seeing as she was in his parent's flower shop.

Kendra sighed and gently shook her head, "You don't know the half of it... I'm not even a week into this, and already I feel like I've run myself ragged! I had to go out just now and buy a new bra... my normal one was hurting my tits!" Kendra replied, Nelson chuckling at how blunt his wife was, his opinions being shared by the other rabbit as she laughed along as well.

" _Oh well I guess you didn't hear the news... see I was playing a show in the Rainforest District, and half way through Brandon comes out on stage and he... well popped the question!"_ Sarah explained, holding up her left paw and showing the engagement ring there, Kendra offering a warm smile and giggling at the sight.

"I was _wondering_ when Brandy was going to finally put a ring on it... so when's the wedding?" Kendra asked, Sarah sighing and shaking her head slightly.

" _That's the thing sis... while I was going to try and schedule for after you have given birth, Brandon wanted to seal the deal quickly and I was wondering-"_

"If this is about being bridesmaid then I'm in... just wondering when the wedding is going to be held-"

" _Two thirty... so hope you can make it here sis, BYE!"_ Sarah quickly spouted, then hung up the call as Kendra's eyes went wide, then she looked to Nelson, whom was wearing a similar expression as his wife, and though they didn't know it, they had the same exact thought; they both thought about how slick Sarah had managed to pull that request off.

"H-Hey Kenny... you wanna go and be there for Sarah-"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE NELLY! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR HOURS TO MAKE IT!" Kendra shouted, Nelson yelping and stepping on the gas.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes into the trip)

Nelson was making _excellent_ time, and since there was no other vehicles on the road he didn't need to stop. Kendra was screaming at him though, gripping the sides of her seat enough to start leaving claw marks in the booster. "NELSON ALEXANDER BUCKSWORTH! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

The words froze in Kendra's throat as both she and Nelson heard the most dreaded sound imaginable; cruiser sirens. Kendra glancing at the rear-view mirror and sighing, "See! Now we got the cops on our tail... NELSON! PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" Kendra screamed, the deer sighing and pulling his vehicle over to the side of the road, the cruiser behind them pulling over as well before two mammals exited the car, Kendra's ears drooping as she recognized the red and grey fur of her parents, Nick in his deputy attire wearing his aviators, while Judy was in her sheriff uniform, the outfit similar to her old ZPD uniform, only it was green in color, her vest had the word "Sheriff" in bold yellow print on the front, as well as the star badge, and she had on the typical sheriff's hat. Kendra could only cover her face as her parents made their way to Nelson's side of the car.

"Nick, I'm gonna need a boost here," Judy said, her foxy husband chuckling before lifting the grey rabbit up and letting her stand on his shoulders.

"As you wish sheriff, your furry step ladder is here to serve- hey hold on Carrots, is it just me or does this car look familiar?" Nick asked, Judy glancing at the vehicle and shrugging.

"Probably, I mean there are a lot of cars in this model around, it's very common among... deer, oh no please don't let it be-"

just as Judy was saying this, the driver's side window rolled down, revealing a nervously grinning Nelson in the car, next to him an extremely embarrassed Kendra, "H-Hey Mrs. Wilde... fancy meeting you here..." Nelson said, Judy simply blinking a moment before face-palming with a groan, Nick on the other paw was stifling his mirth as much as he could; not for the sake of his daughter and son-in-law, rather if he laughed now, he'd throw Judy off his shoulders.

"Ugh! Why is it that, of my eleven children... _you're_ the only one I have to deal with both at home and at work?" Judy asked, Kendra glancing to her mother and offering a grin.

"Uhh... I get it from Dad-"

"HEY! Don't bring me into this Little Kit!" Nick shouted up, Judy rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Anyway, you realize that you were going nearly... three hundred miles per hour! Kendra that could hurt your kits!" Judy said, Kendra sighing and pointing to her husband.

"Blame him, I can't actually _drive_ this car, I told Nelly to slow down, but he didn't listen!" Kendra explained, Judy turning her gaze to the deer in question, whom for his part shot a brief glare to his wife.

"Oh sure, throw me under the bus why don't you!" Nelson shouted, Kendra simply flipping him the middle finger while she glowered to herself.

"Nelson... I'm only going to issue you a warning, seeing as this is your first offence, but I gotta ask, why were you driving so fucking fast?" Judy asked, Nelson going to respond when Nick's paw shot up over the edge of the window, held in a pose like he were working a puppet or something.

"Jeez Sheriff Fluff, watch your language... there technically are children present you know." Nick said, all while moving his paw as if it were his mouth, Judy rolling her eyes and giving said paw a slap with her ticket book.

"Okay... well, Sarah called Kendra earlier, and informed us she's getting married to Brandon soon... you aren't going to cut me off and ask when this happened?" Nelson asked, Judy responding with an annoyed expression before shaking her head.

"No, I'm a professional while on duty, and at the moment that info is anecdotal... after hours however, I'll be wanting a full report, but anyway continue Mr. Bucksworth." Judy replied, Nelson nodding his head and chuckling slightly.

"Anyway, Sarah asked Kendra to be her brides maid, and Kendra agreed... only for us to be informed after that the wedding was within four hours-"

"Okay, I'm not trying to look unprofessional here, but why are _we_ the second mammals to hear about this?" Nick asked, Judy reaching down and smacking her husband on the snout and causing him to yelp softly, all while holding her emotionless expression of a hardened law enforcer.

"So, you thought that driving WAY over the speed limit was a _good_ idea?" Judy asked, Nelson about to respond when he remembered something and inwardly grinned.

"I know, and I would have drove at a safer speed-" at this point Nelson glanced over to his wife and winked, causing the hybrid doe's ears to drop behind her head as she slowly shook her head, "- _but_ my wife here ORDERED me, and I quote, to "Shut up and drive"." Nelson explained, Judy focusing her eyes back onto her daughter while raising her eyebrow, all while Kendra shifted her eyes everywhere _except_ for in Judy's direction.

Judy simply rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just go... and I want video of the wedding alright!" Judy said, Nelson nodding and rolling up his window, Judy hopping down from her husband's shoulders so the two could make their way to their cruiser. Not even two steps away they heard muffled shouting from inside the car, both glancing back before shrugging.

"Hey Carrots, remember when we used to argue like that?" Nick asked, Judy giggling at the memory as she hopped into the driver's seat of the cruiser.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget... you used to get mad at me because I wouldn't let you sell pawpsicles at the Carrot Days Festival-"

"Hey! I still stand by the fact that I had made those pawpsicles to the proper health code standards-"

"Melting a Jumbo pop on the roof of a building and gathering it through a drain pipe is _not_ proper health code standards... one of my younger brothers said they found a rock in their ice pop!" Judy explained, Nick's ears falling flat before both he and his wife noticed Nelson's car rocking slightly, Nick offering a concerned glance to Judy.

"Uhh... you think we should go see if they're okay?" Nick asked, Judy scoffing and offering a half-lidded grin.

"Oh I'm sure Nelson can handle himself... then again he _is_ dealing with a pregnant hybrid so... nah, they'll be fine." Judy replied, as the car pulled out and drove off towards Zootopia.

* * *

(Two and a half hours later, with Sarah and Brandon)

Sarah was frustrated, Kendra was normally on time for things, but right now she was a half hour from being late. "Fucking hybrid sister... what's taking her so-"

"We're here... sorry sis, I had to get a dress," Kendra exclaimed, as Nelson entered the building in his finest clothes, sure his work clothes weren't the best for weddings, but hey when you're pressed for time it was like a country tux.

"Finally! Now we can get started, Brandon get over here please." Sarah said, her fiance and soon-to-be husband walking up to her near the pulpit, Kendra and Nelson sharing confused glances before the hybrid doe walked up and pulled her sister away for a moment, much to the stripped doe's displeasure.

"Hey! What gives Kendra? I didn't interrupt your-"

"Why are you rushing into this? Because you know as well as I do that where we grew up, you only had a rushed wedding when the doe is... my God, did you really-"

"It's not how it seems... me and Brandon mated last night, and despite our differences in species I woke up with morning sickness... I swear, I didn't fool around on my boar... my best guess is that, since he works in a flower shop, he must handle Night Howlers a bunch, and that residue gave his little baby makers that boost they needed to knock me up." Sarah explained, Kendra covering her mouth with her paws and glancing to her sister's currently flat tummy, then back to her face.

"Are you sure it's his-"

"Kendra, I've been craving fish and chips for _days_ , and you know how I feel about any sort of meat... I'm certain that's a pregnancy craving and not a sudden change of tastes." Sarah replied, Kendra stifling a laugh at her sister's words; on and off the stage, Sarah Wilde was always a comedian.

"Okay, I believe you... but does Brandon know your carrying his kits?" Kendra asked, Sarah shifting her eyes a bit before grinning nervously, Kendra face-palming before groaning, "Seriously! That is critical, _need to know_ , information Sarah!" Kendra whisper-yelled, Sarah letting her ears droop behind her head and sighing.

"I know... but how do you tell your fiance, who is an _otter_ that you are, as a _bunny_ , pregnant? Without him jumping to a conclusion?" Sarah asked, before her eyes welled with tears and she growled, "Get the fuck back in my eyes you little shits! I'm not crying at my wedding!" Sarah hissed, Kendra rolling her eyes and pulling her sister into her arms, having to kneel down since she was a little taller than the pure bred bunny.

"Calm down Sarah, I'm sure he'd understand if you just explain things calmly." Kendra said, glancing back and noticing her husband speaking with Brandon on the other side of the room.

"So Brandy my man... why the sudden need to get hitched?" Nelson asked, Brandon twiddling his thumbs before sighing.

"I... I think I got Sarah pregnant-"

"What? Doesn't that require Night Howler juice or something?" Nelson asked, Brandon rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well, you see... I work in a flower shop... and yesterday we received a huge shipment of Night Howler bulbs... my best guess is that, even in bulb form, the plants can release their toxic components, and I just absorbed enough of them to... give the boys a boost so to speak." Brandon explained, Nelson glancing over to Kendra and then back to the otter with a smile.

"Okay then, but why do you think Sarah's pregnant-"

"we mated last night after I got off work, and this morning she ran to the bathroom and puked up her supper from last night... color me crazy, but that just seems too coincidental for it to not be anything else." Brandon explained, Nelson nodding and then offering a chuckle and a grin.

"Brandon... if you think she's pregnant, don't you think she'd be in the loop too? I mean she's the one carrying the babies, after all." Nelson explained, Brandon shifting his gaze and then face-palming.

"Botany was my strong suit, not biology... I never even considered-"

"Brandon... I have something to tell you hon... Nelson, can we have a moment?" Sarah asked, the deer nodding his head before walking away, Kendra joining him as they watched from a distance, seeing Sarah gesture to her tummy as Brandon smiling and pulling the doe into his arms, partially curling his flexible body around her as he held Sarah close, Kendra noticing the shimmer of tears on her sister's eyes as she hugged Brandon back.

Sarah then appeared to say something, causing Brandon to laugh and pull her into a kiss, Kendra clasping her paws together and vocalizing how she felt about the scene before her, Nelson glancing over and smiling at his wife.

Eventually, Sarah and Brandon pulled apart and smiled to each other before they started to leave the court house, Nelson and Kendra gaining worried expressions before rushing over to the couple.

"What gives Sarah? You're not getting married-"

"No, we are... just not yet." Sarah explained, Brandon chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

"We figured we'd wait until after our little kit is born, that way- uhh Kendra, are you okay?" Brandon asked, Nelson glancing to his wife and feeling a chill run down his spine.

Kendra looked fit to be tied, paws clenched into fists, her eyes glaring at her older sister, as well as her left foot thumping the floor like crazy; now Nelson wasn't any behavioral expert, but he didn't need to be one to know his wife was pissed.

"You had us drive out here on SHORT NOTICE! We got pulled over by Mom and Dad-"

"That must've been _fun_ -"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BUNNY BITCH! I already have issues with the law, as my husband's face is evidence of!" Kendra screamed, Nelson guiding Brandon away from what was going to be one hell of a cat fight.

* * *

(back at home, after the fight)

Kendra groaned as she held an icepack to her left shoulder; her sister apparently channelled some predatory instincts from Brandon as she had managed to catch Kendra off guard, and with hwe own tiny paws had dished out a beating worthy of a professional kick boxer. "Oh God... where did Sarah have that hidden away? She's such a sweet doe-"

"To be fair, you did call her a "Dumb Bunny Bitch" at one point," Nelson said, as he gently rubbed Kendra's back and caused her to let out a string of relieved purrs; she wasn't in the mood to hold her vocalizations back, she was just tired.

"I'm beat... literally, I don't know about you babe, but I'm going to bed." Kendra said, hopping off of the couch and walking to her and Nelson's bedroom, Nelson making a kiss sound as she left, Kendra stopping and repeating to sound with a smile on her face before she walked all the way to her and Nelson's bedroom and climbed into bed for the night.

Meanwhile Nelson sat back and sighed, "Boy, today was quite the day... how about you Koslov?" Nelson asked, the polar bear in question glancing up from his phone and shrugging his shoulders.

"Same as always." Koslov replied, Nelson nodding and then groaned into his hooves, Koslov glancing over and raising an eyebrow briefly.

"What am I going to do... I know I said I'm ready for kids... but how am I actually going to be able to help with them? I'm so much bigger than Kendra and-"

"I don't remember much from childhood... but one thing I do remember is something Papa used to tell me since I was a cub." Koslov explained, before he offered a smile to the deer before him, "He would say "If ever you're not sure, try anyway... worse that happens is you make mistake." and that has helped me in my life... surely same can be said for you, yes?" Koslov asked, Nelson nodding his head and sighing.

"Yeah... thanks, I need this talk... so, you want anything to drink before we turn in?" Nelson asked, Koslov shaking his head.

"I'm good, but I thank you my friend... hmm, "friend" not often I can say that and _truly_ mean it." Koslov replied, before he got up and walked to his room, leaving Nelson to ponder the bear's words, chuckling lightly at what they meant.

"Huh... I'm friends with a mobster bear who's working for my wife... are you proud of me yet Ma?" Nelson asked, not really intending to be answered seeing as he was alone, and then shook his head and left to join his wife in bed.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 6 for you of the pack- oh, you were wondering who the pack was? Well it's all of you guys who follow and favorite me, you guys get to be honorary members of the wolf pack as my way to say thanks. Now as mentioned, each chapter from this point on, is going to be a week of time between them, if for no other reason than to somewhat speed things along. That means that there's still at least five weeks left, just to make a point that's five more chapters before we get to the joys of parenthood.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm Timberwolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	7. Chapter 7: Workin' 9 to 5

**Opening Statement:** Another Chapter, another week of progress for Kendra's pregnancy!

Now, I know what you guys may be thinking out there, "Why not go day-by-day in this thing?" well, to answer that question, I'm doing that for some leniency in story telling; spacing things out a week per chapter lets me, as a writer, have a wee bit more control over things. Don't worry though, in a future post after these pregnancy chapters are finished, I'll be making a post compiling a few funny moments that you don't get to see in this story for you to read... as well as elaborating on the Jack/Cynthia scene I ended Chapter 5 on but anyway, this is Chapter 7, and with that I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill, it's on Chapter 1.

 **Table of Contents:** Same thing here, if you want it, go to Chapter 1.

* * *

Nelson was worried for his wife; sure Kendra was strong and determined with the can-do attitude of her mother, but at the same time she was also rather, well _moody_. For the entire past week since Sarah and Brandon's _almost_ wedding, Kendra had been swinging between moods like an exotic dancer on a pole, and if he had to be honest, it frightened him.

"Kendra... sweetheart are you alright? Do you need any help-"

"I can handle this myself! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Kendra snapped, startling her husband enough for him to back up quickly. The hybrid doe then softened and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning. "I'm sorry Nelly... you're just trying to help me and I'm-" at this point, Kendra had started to sob gently, no tears yet mind you, her voice was just catching slightly, "- and I'm just being such- such a fucking BITCH!" Kendra sobbed, now letting tears flow freely, Nelson glancing around briefly before moving to pull his wife into his arms and hold her close.

"Oh come on now Kenny... you know I don't mind your pregnant bitchiness... I find it rather cute actually- OOP!" Nelson slapped a hoof over his mouth upon realizing what he had just said, glancing down and paling at the sight of his adorable, and rather _pissed off_ , wife.

"Nelson... remember the _last_ time you called me that?" Kendra hissed, her husband swallowing a nervous chuckle before offering a timid smile.

"I... uhh... it slipped out, I'm sorry babe... how about we just curl up on the couch... relax for a bit... maybe see how you feel?" Nelson offered, Kendra's expression not changing in the slightest for about a half minute, at which point it shifted to an almost predatory look of lust, Nelson's ears drooping slightly at the sight of that; don't get him wrong, he _loved_ how horny his wife has been lately, but at the same time, with the mood swings still going strong, Kendra was prone to being a wee bit mean in the bed.

"Kendra... come on babe, we just had sex ten minutes ago-"

Kendra then snickered a little, Nelson noticing the slight upward turn of her lips before she finally just lost it, bursting out in laughter like a hyena on laughing gas. "Oh my GOSH! You should've seen your face-" Kendra stopped laughing here briefly to take in a deep breath, before she resumed giggling in mirth, Nelson simply crossing his arms and scowling to his hybrid wife, "- you were all like "Oh no... not angry sex again!" it was just so freaking funny!" Kendra laughed, having lost the use of her legs and resorting to rolling on the floor.

"You weren't even having any mood swings today, were you?" Nelson asked, as Kendra sat up and giggled, one paw absently rubbing over her considerably rounder tummy, the other paw was being used to wipe her eyes of her mirth induced tears.

"Nope... I stopped having those last night... I just wanted to mess with you a little." Kendra purred, as she slowly stood up and groaned; only two weeks in, and she was already feeling the effects of the kits currently growing within her womb. "OOF- these kits are getting kinda heavy... not that I can't take it, goodness knows I'll only be getting bigger before- Nelly, what are you doing- GAH!" Kendra yelped as Nelson grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up off the floor and started kissing her face like mad, this having the effect of making the hybrid doe giggle, "Nelson! Stop it, you're going to get my fur all matted-"

"Any worse than if we had gone for round two earlier? I mean... I think I'm going through sympathy pains or something, but moments ago I was oh so mad... then suddenly all I could think of is how sexy you are right now." Nelson explained, Kendra's ears glowing as she blushed, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"But... but I'm so... _fat_ now... how could you find that sexy?" Kendra asked, a soft smile on her face, she knew the answer already but always loved hearing her buck tell her anyway.

"I wouldn't care if you were as big as a hippo sweetheart... I fell for you because of _you_ , not because of your looks..." Nelson then briefly looked Kendra over and grinned, "But... I have to say, you do look so _hot_ with that baby bump..." Nelson explained, before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his wife's belly through her shirt, further causing Kendra to giggle in his gentle grasp.

"Hmm... it feels nice when you do that... I think _they_ can tell that daddy is just inches away." Kendra purred, Nelson chuckling and placing another kiss to his wife's belly, gently setting Kendra down onto the couch before kneeling to look directly at her pregnant stomach.

"Hey little kits, this is Daddy speaking... I'm going to be gone for most of the day, so you'll be stuck with Mommy-" this earned Nelson a playful slap to his nose from Kendra, causing him to chuckle before sighing, "- so, I just want you guys to know a few things... Daddy loves you _very_ much, and can't wait to finally see you... but hey, I've waited two weeks so far, that leaves about four more before you get to finally meet Mommy and Daddy... you guys just keep on growing, get big and strong... and I'll be sure to help you in any way I can..." Nelson cooed, Kendra blushing with a huge smile on her face, in that moment she felt completely, utterly loved.

Nelson then grinned playfully before leaning back toward Kendra's belly, "Just one rule; if any of you in there are girls, no boyfriends until you're thirty!" Nelson explained, Kendra sputtering a laugh before lightly kicking at her husband's nose.

"You dork-"

"Hey, you _married_ this dork hon... what's that say about you then Kenny?" Nelson asked, Kendra crossing her arms over her chest and grinning.

"It says that I have _really poor_ taste in bucks." Kendra replied, Nelson grabbing at his chest and hissing in mocked pain.

"Ouch... that hurt Kendra... right here." Nelson playfully whimpered, patting his chest where his heart was located, causing his wife to roll her eyes and shake her head in amusement.

"Get out of here and go to work... seriously, if you _die_ on me again, I'm telling Koslov to bury your ass out back." Kendra teased, Nelson laughing a bit before leaning down to kiss his wife, then he stood up and made his way to the door.

"See you at five babe." Nelson called, Kendra noting the hour and giggling before offering a grin.

"Sure thing hon... if anyone asks for me in the shop, tell them I'm currently indisposed." Kendra replied, Nelson nodding before he left to go downstairs; one of the perks of having your home right above your place of business, never having to be _too_ far from your mate.

Kendra then grinned and took out her phone, bringing up her playlist of music and hitting play, an upbeat tune sounding out as the hybrid doe got to work on her new line of work, house cleaning.

* * *

(three hours later)

Kendra flopped herself onto the couch with a groan, having done all she could to tidy the house up some; of course, due to her size difference in regards to how large everything was, Kendra only felt comfortable with sweeping the floors, and even then that job had taken a her nearly all morning due to all the surface area she had to clean.

So right now, Kendra was relaxing on the couch watching TV, with a bowl of spicy crickets next to her and a fox sized bottle of Cub Soda, "Ugh... being pregnant is _hard_... you kits get the easy bit, you just have to grow, I have to deal with you pressing against my innards- like how one of you is squishing my poor bladder!" Kendra yelped, the sudden urge to pee catching the hybrid doe off guard; this was her first time experiencing the wonders of child rearing, and so she wasn't prepared for it, and despite her going as quick as possible, Kendra was not quite fast enough.

After her trip to the washroom, Kendra had noticed the stain in her pants, letting out a groan as she slipped them off and threw them into the laundry basket, "Damn it... haven't pissed myself since I was four, I get pregnant and what happens?" Kendra asked to the open air, briefly glaring at her tummy before sighing, "One of you little kits decided to make Mommy's bladder your personal pillow... it's okay I guess... just try to give Mommy some warning next time okay?" Kendra said, rubbing a paw over her belly while walking to her and Nelson's bedroom, rummaging around through her clothes until she found herself a nice pair of leggings, as well as a comfy pair of undies to wear under them.

"That's better, nice and dry- I should put on a pad, _just_ in case of leakage," Kendra thought out loud, pulling out one of her pads and placing it over her woman hood, then pulling her pants and underwear back up over the pad, "There, should at least prevent any more accidents... and keep my pants dry at least." Kendra said, then smiled and rubbed her belly again; she personally found this simple act highly relaxing, something about knowing that inside her there was growing live, it was nice to consider.

Once back on the couch, Kendra leaned back and smiled, slowly drifting off into a nap as she listened to the TV. The last thought through to go through her mind before sleep took her was simple; how was her mother and her sister holding up with their pregnancies?

* * *

(around the same time, with Nick and Judy)

"Ohhh... mmm, Nick... ahh..." Judy moaned, currently straddling the fox's waist and rocking her hips against him, Nick growling lustily as he ran his paws over the curve of his wife's flank and rather rounded tummy; turns out, with a predominantly fox based hybrid growing inside her, Judy had gained the libido of a vixen in heat, and Nick honestly couldn't be happier for it.

"Gods Judy... you're so hot when you're horny." Nick growled, leaning upwards and capturing the rabbit's lips with his own, gently rolling over so he was now on top and rocking into her, being mindful of his knot though; Dr. Belmont had explained that, while sexual contact shouldn't harm the growing pup, Nick still wasn't too keen on the idea of tying with his wife until _after_ the kid was born.

Though that idea may as well not even exist, since Judy had a super power, one she was known to use whenever she wanted something from her husband. All he had to do was stare into her eyes, and the fox would soon find himself a mere puppet on the strings of Judy's desires. "Please Nicky... I want _all_ of it... won't you be a good husband and... _tie the knot_?" Judy moaned, Nick's resolve melting like a jumbo pop in Sahara Square. With a lusty growl and a quick thrust, Nick had fully embedded himself into Judy's womanhood, the grey furred doe shivering and wrapping her legs around Nick's torso as she had a miniature climax around his shaft.

"Mmmmm... good boy, now would you kindly resume mating with me? Please?" Judy asked, Nick rolling his eyes and shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't know Carrots... I kinda feel like taking a break... I mean after all, I'm good to go whenever, I just think-"

"Nick, you had better start moving, or I'll start using _those_ muscles again." Judy growled, Nick's ears falling flat a moment at the thought; through her training for the ZPD and other vigorous workout routines, the muscles of Judy's pelvic region were well trained for the job, and as an added bonus she could work her inner muscles just as deftly as she could use her paws, and not in the good way.

"You wouldn't... that's akin to torture... really hot, wet torture, but torture nonetheless!" Nick whimpered, Judy simply raising an eyebrow and grinning, before Nick went stiff and started thrusting again, "Oh... you are... _sooooo_ going to get it after we're through!" Nick growled into his wife's ear, the pregnant doe giggling through a moan as she arched her back and purred.

"Mmmm... just shut- oooh!- shut up and fuck me!" Judy moaned, rocking back against her husband before he gently guided her onto her paws and knees; it wasn't that Nick couldn't finish while facing his wife, he just preferred to finish in doggy style so that he could cuddle afterwards.

A few thrusts later, and Nick finally released his seed into Judy, feeling the bulb of his knot swell to lock him inside of his wife for the next half hour or so, Judy groaning as she raised up onto her knees to gaze up at her mate, a smile on her face as she absently rubbed her swollen belly, "Ooohh... mmmm, thanks Nick... I _really_ needed that." Judy sighed, even as Nick gently lifted her up and positioned himself so that he was lying on his side, Judy tucked up against his chest and his arms draped arounf her to rub her belly as well.

"No problem Fluffbutt... it's my job as your personal "Foxy boy-toy" remember sweetheart?" Nick asked, Judy giggling at the memory of that day, when she had partook of a normally predatory food staple while on duty for the ZPD.

"Mmm... say, think there's any chicken places open right now Scruffy?" Judy asked, Nick placing a kiss between his wife's ears and chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure there are but... given our current circumstance, it'll have to wait hon... I mean we still have at least twenty five minutes before little Nick shrinks enough for any kind of separation." Nick explained, Judy sighing and snuggling into his torso a bit more, not noticing the grin to grace her foxy husband's features, "Unless, of course, you want to go out like this... boy, wouldn't that raise a bunch of questions around town." Nick explained, then yelped as he felt his manhood being crushed slightly, Judy grinning back to him rather smugly.

"What's wrong Nick? Cat got your tongue?" Judy teased, before she relented her grip and allowed Nick to recover a bit.

"More like "bunny got my cock"- you are an _evil_ bun bun Carrots." Nick replied, Judy tittering to herself before snuggling against Nick again.

"Oh? _Evil_ you say..." Judy then eyed Nick up and down with a predatory grin, giving her lips a sultry lick before purring a moment, "Don't tempt me Wilde... I could _truly_ be a nightmare for you-"

"You already were once... remember the "Blueberry Incident" years ago?" Nick asked, his body shivering a bit before he continued, "I _still_ have nightmares about that from time to time." Nick explained, Judy rolling her eyes and slapping his chest playfully.

"Dumb Fox"

"You know you love me."

"Eh, maybe I know that."

Judy then let her words hang there a moment before giggling and catching her husband in a kiss. "Scratch that, I do love you my big Dumb Fox."

"And I love you, my adorable pregnant BunBun."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Sarah)

"Brandon! Are you done in there? I _really_ have to pee!" Sarah groaned, though she had told Kendra she had only started having symptoms a week ago, in truth she has been suffering them for about a week prior, and was truly on her second week of pregnancy.

"Sarah, my sweet flower, you do know that I'm okay with sharing a bathroom with you right?" Brandon asked, Sarah blinking as she pondered this, then simply rushing into the room and planting herself on the toilet, sighing in relief as she emptied her bladder.

"God damn it, I swear junior is using my bladder as a punching bag or something-"

"You're only two weeks along, and since we otters tend to gestate for upwards of around ten weeks-"

"TEN WEEKS! I'm gonna be carrying this little bundle of bladder crushing kit for TEN WEEKS!?" Sarah screamed, Brandon stammering a bit before offering a reassuring smile.

"I'm certain that with your being a bunny that the time will be greatly shortened... I mean, there can't be much of a difference between-"

"Rabbits only gestate for four weeks Brandon... what you're suggesting is that I may be carrying our child for more than DOUBLE OF THAT TIME!" Sarah shouted, her fiance's ears folding hack slightly before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... maybe since you're the mother, it'll adapt to a shorter gestation time... though even then I'd assume you'd be carrying for eight weeks, you're through two already so that just leaves-"

"Six weeks... okay, I can handle six more weeks... just sucks that as my mother and sister are going through childbirth, I still have to wait-" Sarah then felt moisture fall to her paw, reaching up to her eyes and sighing before letting out a sob; it wasn't rare for a bunny to get emotional during pregnancy, but this wasn't just pregnancy, it had to do with something else. Brandon noticed his future wife's tears and walked over to hold her close.

"Shhh... Calm down Sarah honey... you're a strong doe, I've seen you stand up to harder obstacles than this... remember that time in Tundra Town, when we got mobbed by those protesters?" Brandon asked, Sarah smiling and letting out a choked laugh at the memory.

"Y-Yeah... you hid behind me while I bitched them all out-"

"Hey! I did not hide behind you... I was trying to find my contact lens-"

"Brandon, you don't even have contact lenses, so unless that weird clear eyelid thingy of yours fell out, which if it did you should have that looked at, then you were hiding behind me!" Sarah giggled, as Brandon rolled his eyes and offered a smile.

"I think we can make it through this... all _three_ of us-" Brandon then placed his right paw onto Sarah's rounded belly, a rush of tingles going through the doe's body as she stared into her lover's eyes, "- we just need to have faith... keep positive... and hope to the Gods that this pup doesn't tear you in half." Brandon explained, Sarah letting out a chuckle and resting her head on the otter's shoulder.

"Oh gee thanks Brandy... real confidence booster there... "tear me in half" if this kit or pup or whatever it ends up being _does_ tear me in half, I'm suing you for damages." Sarah giggled, Brandon gasping and covering his mouth with a paw.

"Oh no! Not that... please Sarah, is there a way I could preemptively make it up to you, in the event you get torn in half that is." Brandon asked, Sarah giving a half-lidded stare before pulling her boar in for a kiss.

"You could start by making me dinner... I'm thinking spaghetti with shrimp, a side of carrot shavings, and a large glass of apple juice... I mean I can't have white wine, so I can just pretend." Sarah replied, Brandon shaking his head and laughing lightly, before he pulled away and walked off to prepare the food.

"Sure thing... by the way, I think this is the _first_ time we ever flirted with each other while you're on the toilet." Brandon explained, Sarah glancing down and letting out a laugh.

"Through out that minor breakdown, I kinda forgot I was even in the bathroom!" Sarah laughed, Brandon rolling his eyes and sighing happily as he left to go prepare dinner.

* * *

(Back in the Bucksworth home)

Nelson smiled at the sight that greeted him after work, his wife fast asleep on the couch, she had apparently been watching something on TV as she had a half empty bottle of Cub Soda and paw dipped into a bowl of spicy crickets. Koslov must have been around at one point, as there was a blanket draped over her body somewhat, but even then Nelson could see the vague outline of her other paw resting on her stomach, a decidedly cute smile on the hybrid doe's face as she slept.

"This is _so_ going on my Furbook feed," Nelson whispered, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick photo, smiling as he uploaded it to his Furbook page.

[My beautiful wife {Kendra Bucksworth} snoozing on the couch. #SoCute]

With that Nelson posted the pic, putting his phone away and giving Kendra a gentle shake, the doe's eyes slowly fluttering open and her smile widening upon seeing her husband, "Mmmm... Hey baby, you off work already?" Kendra asked, Nelson nodding before placing a kiss to Kendra's forehead.

"Today was slow, I'm actually an hour early, I'm giving Nathan his chance to run the shop- and I trained him on how to use the register properly, so no worries on lost cash." Nelson explained, earning himself a light punch to the nose, Kendra giggling tiredly before yawning, the sound coming out as a soft squeak and causing Kendra to cover her mouth with her paws, Nelson's eyes having gone wide at the sound before he smiled.

"Oh my GOD! That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard!" Nelson exclaimed, Kendra's ears burning up with her blushing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kendra shouted, Nelson gently lifting his wife up and laying himself down onto the couch, Kendra curling herself up into his shoulder as he smiled and petted her ears.

"I said it was "adorable" not "funny"... I never found you just plain funny outside of that time you fell into the toilet." Nelson replied, Kendra rolling her eyes and nuzzling her face into the buck's neck, leaving behind her scent with a purr.

"So Nelly... I know we have a litter on the way... but have you ever considered children _before_ I showed up?" Kendra asked, Nelson pondering it before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I've considered it... I mean, I'd like to leave the shop to someone who can reach the counter when they grow up- no offence Kenny- OW!" Nelson replied, as Kendra gave him a whack in the chest.

"Well... I was thinking... maybe we have a while to wait for these kits... but what if we were to adopt one... the local orphanage is holding a meet and greet for the larger mammal children, and I was thinking maybe-"

"If you're suggesting we adopt a larger mammal just so I have someone to leave the shop to... then how about we go have a look? The orphanage is still open from my understanding." Nelson explained, Kendra smiling before hopping up to kiss her husband's cheek.

* * *

(a ten minute drive later, Tri-Burrow Orphanage)

Kendra was both amazed and slightly saddened by just how many mammals who for one reason or another ended up without parents. There were all kinds, cheetahs cubs, a few wolf pups, well over half a dozen rabbit kits, but the one who stood out for Kendra was, funnily enough, a lone coyote pup. He had sandy colored fur, and from the couple times he'd look around the room she noticed he had beautiful garnet colored eyes. Despite her hardships with Greg, Kendra found herself drawn to this lone pup, and so she eventually found herself standing near the young coyote.

"Hey little pup." Kendra said, the coyote turning to face the hybrid doe and tilting his head slightly.

"Miss... did you swallow a tennis ball?" the pup asked, Kendra giggling before rubbing her tummy.

"No sweetie, I'm pregnant... what's your name hon?" Kendra asked, the coyote flicking his right ear before glancing away.

"I'm Todd, a lot of the kids here told me that my name sounds like a fox's name... but I'm coyote." Todd replied, Kendra feeling her heart swell before she turned to her husband, the deer glancing to the pup before guiding Kendra away, the pup's ears flattening back a bit.

"Sweetheart... I know you've been good so far in regards to coyotes... but are you _sure_ you want to adopt one-"

"Nelson, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life... I can't explain it, but I'm just _drawn_ to this pup... so please Nelson... humor me." Kendra explained, Nelson sighing and shaking his head, before he glanced to the coyote pup and offered a smile.

"Come on Todd... let's go home." Nelson said, the pup's ears perking up before he turned to look at the deer and returned the smile, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Nelson's neck, his little tail wagging like crazy, Kendra chuckling at the display as the group walked to the front desk and signed the paperwork.

"By signing this paper, you agree to be Todd's legal parents... Todd, are you okay with this?" the receptionist asked, the elderly goat receiving a smile from the pup and some fast nodding, "Very well, I see nothing to keep you two from adopting little Todd here... though I will miss the little guy-"

"It's okay, we plan on bringing him back here every so often to see some of his friends, if he has any here that is... do you?" Kendra asked, Todd's ears dropping before he shook his head slightly.

"Not outside of Mrs. Bleatshorn... she's always been nice to me." Todd replied, as Nelson signed his name onto the adoption form, handed the pen to Kendra and let her do the same, Mrs. Bleatshorn signing off as the witness and then stamping the form with a big red "PASS" stamp, offering Kendra and Nelson a warm smile.

"Congratulations, you are the proud parents of a coyote pup... and I just gotta ask, when are you due Miss Kendra?" Mrs. Bleatshorn asked, Kendra placing a paw to her rounded belly and smiling.

"I'm due in four more weeks... and thanks again ma'am, come on Todd, let's go home okay." Kendra said, as Nelson lifted her up and took hold of Todd's paw with his other hoof.

* * *

(Back at the house)

"WOW! This place is SO HUGE!" Todd shouted, Kendra giggling as she stepped over to her adopted son and gave him an affectionate nuzzle, placing a motherly scent onto _her_ pup.

"Well we don't have a bedroom for you yet, think you can handle sleeping on the couch- WHOA!" Kendra chuckled when Todd hugged his new mother tightly, the hybrid doe smiling and hugging back, "Oh, okay little pup... you're home now okay-"

"Thank you for giving me a home Mrs. Bucksworth-"

"None of that hon... you call me "Mom" and my husband "Dad" okay dear?" Kendra asked, the pup hugging tighter a moment before nodding into Kendra's shoulder.

"Okay Mommy... I love you," Todd replied, something in Kendra's mind melting away, and though she didn't realize it, Kendra had finally overcome her fear of coyotes, in the same moment she had heard one call her "mommy".

* * *

And there is Chapter 7 for you Packies out there, anyway I know it's an odd point to end the chapter, but to be honest, I'm out of thoughts for this one... I need to refuel for the next chapter. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leve your comments/reviews in the box below, and I'll see you guys in the next update, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO! #Start a Howl!


	8. Chapter 8: Todd's Amazing Day

**Opening Statement:** so let's take stock here... third week of pregnancy for Kendra, plus she has to look after her adopted son Todd, who happens to be a coyote pup... on top of that Koslov is still rooming in their home so... yeah, stuff is getting interesting right now. So let's dive right into this chapter shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** do you guys reading ever expect anything other than "go to Chapter 1" here at this point?

 **Table of Contents:** same deal here, you guys expecting me to list the order in which to read these stories when you got it on Chapter 1?

* * *

"Mommy! Koslov took my nose again!" Todd whined, the polar bear in question chuckling before crouching down and placing the pup's "nose" back onto his face.

Kendra chuckled at the sight; who knew Koslov was so good with children, especially his only work experience with kids before was with Fru Fru when she had been younger, and then little Judy more recently. "Koslov, you know the rule on nose snatching... I get to have first dibs!" Kendra explained, a playful tone to her voice as she grabbed Todd by his neck and pulled him close enough to peck his fluffy cheek, the young coyote pup giggling and wagging his tail as he was kissed.

"Mommy! Not in front of Koslov-"

"And why not Todd? Is it _embarrassing_ to you?" Kendra asked, Todd shifting his eyes before the hybrid doe giggled again, kissing his little nose before making her way to the washroom; being on her third week of pregnancy, Kendra was now much bigger, and though they weren't kicking yet, she could feel her kits moving around slightly, merely shifting about inside her womb against one another.

"Hey Todd! How's my little buck doing today?" Nelson asked, as he scooped up the pup and tickled his belly, the pup wiggling a bit and laughing happily.

"Daddy, I'm a coyote, not a deer or rabbit..." Todd replied, Kendra laughing from in the bathroom.

"Daddy is kinda dim witted like that Todd-"

"Kenny, I will reiterate, you _married_ this dimwit-"

"And I will reiterate that I have poor tastes in bucks-"

"Didn't hear you complaining last night-"

"NELSON! YOU ARE _LITERALLY_ IN THE PRESENCE OF A CHILD!" Kendra screamed, doth Nelson and Todd's ears flattening a bit before the little pup glanced to his father.

"What is Mommy talking about-"

"I'll tell you later Todd... years later... when you're looking for your own mate... yeah, let's go with that, okay pup?" Nelson explained, Todd nodding his head, and then giggling as he was carried to the kitchen and placed into his chair at the table; since they had adopted little Todd last week, Nelson had made adjustments to his home for the second smallest resident next to Kendra herself.

"So, what does little Todd want, hmm?" Nelson asked, the pup thinking on it for a moment before smiling.

"I want pancakes! Can we have pancakes please?" Todd asked, Kendra stepping out of the washroom and over to the kitchen, Koslov having gone to the shop downstairs to take inventory for the day earlier.

"Sweetheart, if you want pancakes, then we can have pancakes... Nelson, you still remember you mom's recipe right?" Kendra asked, Nelson nodding and gathering the required ingredients to make a batch, while Kendra and Todd shared a bowl of fried crickets; both could eat like horses, Kendra because she was still having her odd cravings and Todd because he was a growing coyote.

* * *

(After Breakfast with Kendra: Dr. Spotkins office)

"Mrs. Bucksworth, I see you're expecting, how far along are you?" Pedro asked, Kendra rubbing her rounded tummy and smiling.

"Three weeks, I'm about half way through... and before you ask, we had a sire donate to mine and Nelson's cause, a male hybrid named Nathan." Kendra explained, the jaguar chuckling and jotting down a quick note in Kendra's file.

"So, you seem in better spirits than last time... and I also heard of your issue with the secretary, he told me you flinched as he handed you your appointment slip-"

"Oh that... just a minor hiccup I assure you... unlike a couple weeks ago-"

"And what happened then Kendra? If you don't mind my asking." Pedro inquired, Kendra taking a breath and letting it out slowly as she recalled the events of that day.

"I was in the shop with Nelson, it was a day after the artificial insemination procedure, so I had been going through the first stages of my pregnancy... an elderly coyote woman with her daughter came into the shop, her pup apparently one of my fans." Kendra explained, pausing to take a couple breaths and calm herself down a bit, all while Pedro took notes on what the hybrid doe was saying.

"Okay, so this coyote lady and her pup... they frightened you? Is that it?" Pedro asked, Kendra nodding her head and letting her ears drop back as she briefly remembered how scared she had been that day.

"Y-Yeah... it wasn't their fault, and the mother was understanding of my situation... her pup though was _very_ excited to meet me... she managed to get out of her mother's grip and rushed towards me... I just panicked, I screamed and turned to run away... I think I scared the little pup too." Kendra explained, a guilty expression on her face as Pedro jotted down another note, then glanced up and offered a smile.

"It's alright Kendra... as I stated during out last session, it's normal to hold reservations towards a species after a traumatic event... you have no reason to feel guilty about this." Pedro explained, as he pushed a box of tissues towards Kendra, the hybrid doe taking one and wiping at her eyes a bit.

"I know Dr. Spotkins... it's just I _know_ there are good coyotes out there, my son being one of them, and-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say "your son"? Mrs. Bucksworth?" Pedro asked, Kendra's ears perking up at that as she giggled nervously, the jaguar nodding his head and jotting down a note.

"Well... Nelson was telling me how he wanted someone to leave the shop to some day... someone who could "reach the sales counter" as he put it jokingly... so we agreed on going to the Tri-Burrow orphanage-"

"And you adopted a coyote pup? Why not a deer?" Pedro asked, then noted the look on Kendra's face and smiled warmly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you made a _bad_ decision... I'm just curious is all." Pedro explained, Kendra sighing and letting out a slight groan as she shifted in her seat; being three weeks along in a purely hybrid pregnancy made normally easy things rather tiring as of late.

"Well... that's the thing, I could have adopted a cheetah cub, or a wolf pup, heck there were even a few fox pups too... it's just... when I spotted Todd all by himself, something seemed to just... click in me, and I knew he'd be _my_ pup..." Kendra explained, as she absently rubbed a paw over her belly and let out a sigh. "Does that make any sort of sense to you Dr. Spotkins?" Kendra asked, the jaguar smiling warmly as he jotted down a note in the file.

"From what I just heard, it makes _perfect_ sense... you were drawn to this coyote pup- to _Todd_ \- despite your hardships with this "Greg" fellow... you adopted this pup when, from _your_ perspective, nobody else would... you put _his_ needs above your own." Pedro replied, walking over to Kendra and crouching to be eye level with her, gently patting the hybrid doe on her shoulder with a smile, "You may not have noticed yet, but by this simple action, you have completely _overcome_ your fear." Pedro explained, Kendra donning a confused expression before lightly shaking her head.

"But... you said I'd never-"

"I said you'd _probably_ never get over this fear of coyotes, that you'd _probably_ have said fear for the rest of your life... the key word of those statements was " _probably_ " Mrs. Bucksworth." Pedro explained, Kendra pondering this even as the jaguar stood up and returned to his desk, "You see Kendra, anything is probable... I could leave this office and _probably_ bump into my secretary in the hall, I could call my wife and ask how she's doing, and she'd _probably_ tell me what she did at her own job... everything is _probable_ Mrs. Bucksworth, nothing is _ever_ set in stone." Pedro explained, Kendra processing this new info briefly before she heard the jaguar chuckling lightly, "Another thing... you were _probably_ told by your doctor that you couldn't get pregnant... but look at you now, three weeks in, healthy, stable, and more importantly, highly _probable_ , now tell me Kendra... do you still have any doubts on _probability_?" Pedro asked, Kendra's eyes widening as she glanced to her round tummy, feeling the kits within her shifting about as they grew, a smile slowly playing across her face before she looked back up and shook her head.

"You had me at "probable" Dr. Spotkins-"

"Please... call me Pedro... I may be professional, but I prefer a first name basis when I speak to a client." Pedro replied, a warm smile on his face before Kendra slowly stood up and climbed out of the office chair.

"Thanks again... I'd say, "Same time next month" but that would _probably_ be a waste of time... right Pedro?" Kendra asked, the jaguar chuckling lightly before nodding his head.

"I understand Kendra... It's been a pleasure to know you-"

"What? I'm always going to remember you Doctor... you helped me through the toughest times I could think of since the incident... if not for you, I may not have even considered adopting Todd, let alone starting any sort of family the natural way..." Kendra explained, then took out a card and handed over to Pedro, this being one of her business cards for her singing career; on top of being a pop star, Kendra had played with the idea of selling her vocal services for various events that needed a singer, and though never tried to pursue that kind of business, had printed a few dozen of the cards with her contact info on them. "Just call whenever you want to chat okay... as a friend I mean." Kendra explained, Pedro smiling and nodding his head.

"Thank you... any chance I can get this autographed?" Pedro asked playfully, Kendra rolling her eyes and motioning for him to flip the card, Pedro doing so and finding a printed out copy of her signature.

"Nelson had told me that these early cards were a bad idea... something about people forging my signature from the cards and-"

"I understand... and I'm inclined to agree with your husband's judgement call- no offence ma'am," Pedro explained, Kendra smiling and sighing lightly.

"None taken... talk to you later!" Kendra called out, as she turned and left the office. She never even flinched as the secretary waved to her, nor did she react when her pup Todd ran up to her and hugged her, his little tail wagging as he held his mother close, Nelson scooping the two mammals up and carrying them to the car.

* * *

(shortly after, in the car)

"Mommy, can we go see Zootopia? I've never been to a city before?" Todd asked from the back seat, Kendra glancing to Nelson with an inquisitive expression, the deer smiling and nodding his head lightly.

"Sure thing kiddo, we can go see some of your aunts that live out there... Kenny how many of your siblings live in the city-"

"Seven, my sister Kim has a penthouse apartment in Savanna Central, though her last status update said she was doing a photo shoot so she's not home... my brother Tyler works from home, but he lives in the Nocturnal District. I don't know if Sarah would be up to having guests what with her own pregnancy wearing her down-"

"How about Vanessa? Or maybe Sasha? Surely they have free time to visit." Nelson said, Kendra pondering it and then shaking her head.

"Vanessa is working her restaurant kitchen, so that's a no... Sasha _might_ have a little down time, but then again she's working a bakery... plus I kinda don't want Todd's first experience with his aunt to be "Ooh, she has lots of treats!" you know-"

"Treats? Can we go see Aunt Sasha please?" Todd asked, Kendra glancing back and instantly regretting it. It would seem that this pup had a dastardly super power, he could make himself look so freaking adorable it was hard to say "no" to him.

" _Serendipity help me, I really hope this grows out of him later in life!"_ Kendra thought, as Nelson grinned at his wife; sure, he caught the look from his son, but at the same time grew up in a family where stuff like that was commonplace; even Nelson himself had used the "adorable eyes" trick to his gain in his younger years as a fawn.

"Okay sweetheart... let me give auntie Sasha a call, and see if she's overly busy." Kendra replied, Todd smiling and clapping his paws together.

"YAY!" the pup exclaimed, Nelson chuckling at the adorable display, even as Kendra dialed her sister's phone up.

" _Gideon Grey's Really Good Baked Stuff, Zootopia branch, Sasha Wilde speaking, how may I help you-"_

"You know Sasha, you _really_ ought to have a chat with Gideon about his choice in Bakery names... I mean do you say that every time someone calls your phone sis?" Kendra asked, and though she couldn't see it, she could tell Sasha had rolled her eyes at the comment.

" _Whatever sis... so what do you want? You having a craving for that blueberry carrot cake of mine? I know I'm better at cakes than Gideon is, but come on you gotta give the fox a chance sis-"_

"This is not about cake Sasha... though if you happen to have one, I'll take it, anyway, last week, me and Nelson made a _big_ decision together and we... adopted a little coyote pup! Todd say high to Aunt Sasha-"

"HI! CAN I HAVE CAKE TOO PLEASE!?" Todd shouted, Nelson letting out a laugh as Kendra chuckled and shook her head, taking the phone and putting it back to her ear, now hearing her sister's laughter through the phone.

" _Oh my GOSH that was just adorable... I'm guessing you want to introduce him to the rest of the clan huh?"_ Sasha asked, the hybrid doe rolling her eyes and smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I would prefer if I could get _everyone_ together, but I can settle for a couple of my siblings for now- wait, Mom never told you about Todd yet?" Kendra asked, hearing Sasha pull her phone away, probably checking her messages before she heard a distant grunt of affirmation.

" _Yup, she did... I just hardly ever check my messages is all, you know how it is being a baker and all... I'm guessing you're gonna introduce Todd there to Jessica later on-"_

"How could you ever guess-"

" _Can I finish a sentence before you cut me off Kendra!? I mean talk about rude sis!"_ Sasha teased, Kendra flipping the middle finger at her phone briefly, _"And I know your flipping me off now... anyway, I gotta go, customers just walked in, see you soon sis bye!"_ Sasha added, before the line cut off and Kendra chuckled.

"Okay Todd, we're gonna go see Aunt Sasha, but remember you have to be good okay?" Kendra explained, Todd nodding his head and clasping his paws together. Nelson smiled at the moment and drove on towards the city of Zootopia.

* * *

(Three hours later, ZPD Precinct 1)

"Okay Todd, now you have to be good in here, okay? This isn't just a great big-"

"OH... EM... GOODNESS... Kendra are you... are you pregnant!?" Ben asked, Kendra's ears dropping behind her head as she turned and offered a wave.

"Hey Uncle Clawhauser... yes I'm about three weeks in, and along with that, I'd like to introduce my son- Todd where the heck are you now? TODD!" Kendra shouted, before a loud crashing was heard from one of the upper floors, Nelson whirling to glance in the general direction while Clawhauser shrunk behind his desk a bit. Kendra, meanwhile, simply face-palmed and groaned, "Oh nononono... please don't let that be-"

"WILDE! MY OFFICE NOW!" Chief Bogo shouted, as Kendra glanced up to see the buffalo in question _glaring_ at her, a certain coyote pup in his one hoof as he waited for the singer to climb the stairs with Nelson's help; sure he _knew_ that Kendra was now a "Bucksworth" but he was more accustomed to her maiden name in formal affairs.

Once everyone was situated in Bogo's office, the buffalo sighed and took his seat at the desk, "First off, I'd like to congratulate you on your pregnancy-"

"Thank you-"

"NOT finished! Anyway, I'd also like to ask why I came into _my_ office to find this pup-" at this point, Bogo gestured to Todd, who was stood facing a corner at the moment; may not be home, but he could still put in time out, "- rummaging through my _personal_ belongings?" Bogo asked, Kendra glancing to her son and sighing, then gaining a confused expression as something occurred to her.

"Sir, how did you know he was _my_ kid? He could've very well been one of the other officers-"

"One: I currently have _no_ coyotes on my force, not to say there aren't any in the other precincts around the city, just that my current roster doesn't have even one of them." Bogo explained, Kendra's ears dropping before she face-palmed; she _knew_ this before, it just slipped her mind. "Secondly: he said, and I quote, "Mommy brought me to meet my Aunt Jessica," and I come out to see you and your husband in the lobby... so I'm going to ask again, why was Todd here going through _my_ things?" Bogo asked calmly, Kendra glancing back to her son and then sighing.

"Sir, Todd was a bit of a loner when we adopted him... he _hasn't_ yet learned about personal things... we're constantly getting after him on what's his and what's not- right Todd?" Kendra asked, her pup simply holding a paw out and giving a thumbs up, Bogo rolling his eyes and grunting in slight irritation.

"I can understand he's got issues with personal property, and I'd be fine with that if I'm going to be fully honest... but what I _can't_ fathom, is why your son saw it fit to use this-" at this point, the buffalo placed a plaque onto the table, a fer scratches on it from tiny canine claws indicating that Todd had been messing around with it. "- as a _surf board_ to slide on my carpet!" Bogo shouted, Nelson shrinking in his seat slightly as he glanced back to Todd, the pup staring downward with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Chief Bogo, if it's about the plaque being damaged, I know a guy in town who could clean this up nicely-"

"That's not the point... what I'm about to tell you _never leaves_ this room... that goes for you too pup, understood?" Bogo asked, Nelson and Kendra nodding, while Todd gave another thumbs up, the buffalo sighing before reaching into a drawer and pulling out an envelope, opening it and placing various photos of his officers on the desk. "That plaque is engraved with the names of my officers, but not just any... the ones who were... _lost_ while on duty." Bogo explained, Kendra's eyes widening before she took a look at the photos, there were a bunch of different mammals, there were some bears, a few lions, a cougar, half a dozon wolves and even a single crocodile, the only reptile to make it into the ZPD.

"Sir, I don't understand... surely-"

"This plaque is a keepsake of a time when I truly cared... as your sister may tell you, I don't do _that_ as often anymore." Bogo explained, then turned hie gaze back to Todd and sighed, "I know that your son _wasn't_ aware of any of this, otherwise he might have tried to keep the plaque... but it still hurts to know that my most prized possession-"

"I'm sorry sir..." Todd whimpered from the corner, Bogo briefly shifting his gaze from Nelson and Kendra to Todd, the pup still facing the corner but now visibly sobbing into the corner, before he turned around and sniffled, his garnet eyes rimmed with tears. "I-I'm sorry for ruining your keepsake thingy mister-" at this point the pup whimpered and held out his paws, Bogo raising an eyebrow as Nelson and Kendra simply took this scene in, Todd letting tears fall freely as he spoke, "T-T-Take me away sir... I don't want to be a criminal-"

the pup was struck silent, as were his parents, when they all heard something rare even to the ZPD staff itself, Chief Bogo was laughing, and not a condescending chuckle or a false laugh, this was a genuine, honest heartfelt laugh. "Oh my word... if only the _real_ criminals were that willing, but no son, you aren't going to taken to jail-"

"I-I'm not? But-"

"I can have the plaque repaired Todd... sure I'm upset you scratched it, but even _I'm_ not heartless enough to put a pup in a cell," Bogo explained, the pup dropping his arms and sobbing gently; he wasn't _as_ upset as earlier, but he still felt guilty as he slowly walked over to his mother, the hybrid doe hopping down and pulling her son into her arms, patting the pup on the back and hushing him, Nelson and Bogo discussing the cost of having the plaque repaired.

"Shhh, shhh... it's okay Todd, Mommy's here... say, how about while Daddy and... _Grandpa_ Bogo-" at this point the buffalo shot an annoyed, though slightly amused, glance towards Kendra, "- chat, we go find Aunti Jessica, then when Daddy's done, we can go have a treat at Aunt Sasha's, okay?" Kendra asked, the pup sniffling before he nodded and kissed Kendra's cheek affectionately.

"O-Okay Mommy... I'm sorry for being bad-"

"And I'm glad you are Todd... but we _really_ gotta discuss what you can and can't play with in this place." Kendra replied, as she and Todd left the office so Bogo and Nelson could chat.

* * *

(Shortly after, with Jessica)

"Hello, ZPD Officer Wilde speaking, how may I assist you- oh you butt dialed us?- oh there's no worries sir, this sort of thing happens all the time, anyway you have a lovely day, bye now." Jessica said, hitting the button on her headset and sighing, her partner, a male ocelot named Victor Purrlins, turned around in his swivel chair and chuckled.

"Another butt dialing? I swear, you're just getting all the _crappy_ calls today." Victor said, Jessica turning her chair around to shoot a glare at her feline partner.

"Your opinion is duly noted Officer Purrlins-"

"Oh come on Jesse... is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Victor asked, Jessica grinning and sliding her chair closer, grabbing hold of her feline lover and purring as she leaned closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh my my my... why I ended up being a "Pred-Chaser" like my mother, I'll never know-"

"Mommy? Why is that guy trying to eat Aunt Jessica's face?" a young male voice asked, both Jessica and Victor's eyes shooting wide before they glanced at the door to their shared cubicle and seeing a heavily pregnant Kendra with a confused coyote pup, Jessica immediately putting two and two together and realizing this was her adoptive nephew Todd.

"H-Hey sis... nice of you to stop by... without any notice-" just then the intercom in the cubicle came on as the voice of a certain cheetah giggled though it.

"Hey, I just thought you should know your sister is here to see you-" Victor then hit the reply button and groaned into it.

"Kinda late there Officer Chubs- I mean Clawhauser." Victor replied, as his rabbit girlfriend glared at him. "Anyway, we're going on break now anyway, thanks for the update!" Victor said before releasing the button and taking off his headset, Jessica doing the same before she shot a smile to the little pup.

"Hey, you must be this Todd fellow I've heard so much about- are you okay? You look like you've been crying?" Jessica asked, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"Not even ten seconds into our visit, and Todd here managed to sneak off and get into Chief Buffalo Butt's office-"

"Really? Man we should hire this kid for the stealth unit- OW! Jessica!" Victor yelped, as he was lightly slapped in the chest by his runt of a girlfriend. Kendra simply took in this dynamic and giggled.

"Gee, I wonder if Mom and Dad were like this when _they_ shared this cubicle?" Kendra asked, as Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, I got it harder than Mom thank you! Being runt of the litter makes it hard at best to even reach the keyboard-"

"Yeah, when we got assigned together, I caught her using phone books to boost her up-"

"One more word out of that muzzle of yours Whiskers, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Jessica stated, Victor quickly doing a "zip-the-lip" motion with his paw across his lips.

A little later and the four mammals were in the break room, Kendra and Jessica shared a bit of salad and grilled shrimp, Victor having a Bug-Burga while Todd nibbled on some chicken tenders; they had been Victor's, but he was a light eater and figured he'd let the pup have a decent snack.

"So, you adopted a coyote... does that mean-"

"Yeah, I've actually overcome my fear of them... I mean I honestly don't know why I was drawn to little Todd, but I'm so glad that I was, I mean look how happy he is now." Kendra replied, the other two glancing to Todd as he chewed up a bite of chicken, then took a sip of his apple juice.

"You know, I always thought of being a dad myself... I just never found the right mate, you know?" Victor explained, Jessica turning in her chair and placing a paw on her hip; being smaller than an average rabbit, Jessica had to stand to reach the table in the chairs.

"What about me Vic? Do I measure up to your standards?" Jessica asked, Victor looking his girlfriend up and down before grinning.

"I don't know... you kinda come up _short_ if you catch my- OOF!" Victor was silenced by Jessica kicking him in the ribs lightly, Todd glancing to his aunt before looking to Kendra with a confused expression.

"Are my other aunts and uncles _this_ mean to their friends?" Todd asked, Victor striking a mock glare towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah Jesse, why are you so mean-"

"Vic, if you even start with that _stupid_ song-"

" _WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE-"_

"VICTOR-"

"Do you guys need a moment to settle this Jessica?" Kendra asked, the two mammals bickering turning and offering smiles.

"NOPE!" they both said together, Kendra glancing to her tummy and sighing.

"Don't worry kits... Mama is _not_ letting you get like Aunt Jessica-"

"Here you are... I was looking everywhere for you babe." Nelson said, as he leaned down to place a kiss to his wife's lips, Todd covering his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Ewwww-"

"Hey, someday _you're_ going to be doing that with a pretty girl too," Victor said with a smile, his smile dropping though when he saw the look Kendra was giving him.

"Todd will find himself a mate in his own time... until then, he's MY PUP, GOT IT!" Kendra hissed, the feline officer raising his paws up defensively before he chuckled nervously.

* * *

(half an hour later, Sasha's Bakery)

"One blueberry carrot cake to go... cash or card-"

"Sis, just put it on my tab-"

"Kendra, I don't _do_ tabs... you pay now, or I'm putting it back." Sasha explained, Kendra rolling her eyes and handing over a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change-"

"The cake only comes to like five dollars... but thanks for the tip-"

"Hey, you played me!" Kendra said, Sasha grinning before handing over the cake.

"As Dad used to say, it's called a hustle sweetheart." Sasha said, then chuckled at the joke, Kendra slowly falling in with her mirth as they hugged; with both being relatively small mammals, they both stood on the sales counter as the shop itself was designed to house mammals as tall as giraffes.

"It's good to see you too Sasha... how's work been treating you?" Kendra asked, Sasha sighing and ringing the purchase through.

"The usual drag... though Clawhauser has started coming here for donuts, I think he likes my baked ones better than those deep fried balls of dough he used to eat, he even lost a bit of weight-"

"Really? How much did he drop? Half a pound-"

"More like a quarter... but hey, he's proud of it so I say let him be proud... poor guy needs all the confidence boosters he can get." Sasha replied, Kendra smiling and then glancing down at Todd, the pup had his face pressed into the glass and was staring at some cookies, his little tongue hanging out as his tail wagged slowly behind him. Sasha glanced down and giggled at the little pup. "Shall I get you a dozen of those cookies sis?" Sasha asked, Kendra looking at the price and hissing slightly.

"I know I can afford them, but I need to keep within my daily budget-"

"Did I ask if _you_ wanted to buy them? Consider them a gift... for little Todd." Sasha explained, hopping down and gathering a dozen of the cookies, taking an extra one and tossing it to the pup. Whom jumped up and caught it in his mouth, landing back on his feet with a slight stumble before he grabbed the cookie in his paws and started to nibble on it.

"Thanks Sasha... you probably just became his second favorite person outside of myself-"

"Second? Who's the first-"

"Jessica's partner at the ZPD, Victor Purrlins, he gave Todd some chicken tenders for lunch today." Kendra explained, Sasha rolling her eyes and sighing.

"I'm the one with sweets... and Todd favors the guy with bird meat on his belt-"

"Hey, chicken isn't all that bad, Mom even enjoys it from time to time-"

"That's Mom... I prefer a fully vegetarian lifestyle-"

"Sasha, I remember you used to eat _eggs_ at home-"

"Only after loading them up with veggies... it don't count as meat if you get more greenery in your mouth-"

"Kenny, I think it's time to go home... someone's looking _mighty_ sleepy right now." Nelson cut in, the two does glancing to see Todd trying his hardest to stay awake, nibbling sleepily into his cookie as he swayed slightly in his spot; in short, he was being an adorable, sleepy pup.

* * *

(at home, in Todd's room)

Kendra smiled at the sleeping form of her pup, his arms wrapped around a small plush star; this being his one keepsake from the orphanage, Todd had forgotten to grab it in his excitement last week, and so Mrs. Bleatshorn had hoof delivered it herself, much to the coyote's delight.

Kendra reached out and gently pet her son's ears back, the pup making a soft yawn in his sleep as he snuggled his star close. Without really thinking about it, Kendra soon found herself singing a soft song to the pup, one she remembered her mother singing to her when she was little and going to sleep.

" _Close your eyes,_

 _Have no fear._

 _The monster's gone,_

 _He's on the run, and your Mommy's here."_ Kendra sang softly, Todd seeming to hear it in his sleep as he smiled a little and flicked his right ear towards his mother's voice, even as she continued to sing.

" _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

 _Beautiful boy._

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

 _Beautiful boy."_ Kendra sang softly, then sighed as she gently got up and left the pup to sleep in peace, "Goodnight Todd... I love you," Kendra whispered, about to leave when her sensitive hearing caught the pup sighing in his sleep.

"Love...you...too..." Todd mumbled out, Kendra covering her mouth and suppressing the urge to squeal in joy. Kendra then left the room and joined her husband in the living room, climbing up onto the couch with Nelson and letting him wrap an arm around her torso, gently rubbing her round belly as the kits within shifted slightly within.

"Todd sleeping okay?" Nelson asked, Kendra purring happily and snuggling against her husband's side.

"Like a rock... boy he had an adventure today-"

"No kidding! Playing around in Chief Bogo's office, bumming chicken from your sister's boyfriend-

"And partner on the force-"

"Right, not to mention getting a dozen free cookies from Sasha... man I wish _I_ had it that good growing up." Nelson explained, Kendra reaching up and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, I'm kinda glad you _didn't_ have it good... if you did, you'd have _never_ had a reason to pick on me in high school-"

"Oh come on Kenny, are we going there again-"

"Only briefly, I don't like dwelling on the past... more like planning for the future..." Kendra explained, turning Nelson's head so he was facing her before pulling him in for a loving kiss.

* * *

There we go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a look into the joys of parenthood in regards to Todd... that adorable little pup, anyway, let me know what you think in the box below, I'm Timberwolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO!

#Start A Howl


	9. Chapter 9: Todd's Not So Amazing Day

**Opening Statement:** Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure- wait a second, didn't I make this reference already? Oh well, Chapter 9 is coming at ya! And we get some more of the trials of pregnancy for Kendra, as well as parenthood in regards to little Todd. So to take stock again, Kendra is currently four weeks in as of this chapter, so let's dive into this plot shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** Hmm... should I change habit and actually say it here- NAH! You know where to find it... and if not, it's on Chapter 1, I know such a long way to go for a disclaimer, but don't worry, I'll wait for you guys and girls reading to get back...

Done? GOOD, let's go!

 **Table of Contents:** Same here... don't worry, you can go back at your own discretion... but yeah, that's also on Chapter 1.

* * *

Kendra sighed as she rubbed her hugely swollen tummy, every so often she'd grunt softly as one of the kits inside her kicked, then she'd smile and rub her tummy even more with an affectionate purr. "You little guys are _such_ a pain... how you manage to kick with nearly five siblings in there I- OOF!- I don't know." Kendra giggled, as Todd and Nelson came back into the home; earlier this past week, Nelson and Kendra had discussed putting Todd into a play group, if for nothing else than to let the pup interact with other mammals his own age. Nelson had been there to supervise, mainly because Todd was a little shy about meeting new mammals.

"Hey there Todd, did my big brave pup have a fun day- OW!" Kendra yelped in surprise, one of the kits having kicked her again, though Todd didn't _quite_ understand this yet and so jumped in surprise before folding his ears back and looking to the floor.

"Sorry Mommy-"

"Todd, sweetheart it's not your fault... the kits in my belly are just kicking a little is all... did you want to feel it hon?" Kendra explained, Todd's ears perking up as his tail wagged slowly, the coyote pup hopping up onto the couch with his mother and slowly placing his right paw against the rounded out skin, rubbing around a bit before yelping softly and pulling back; one of the kits had made a direct kick on Todd's paw and startled the little pup. But rather than get upset, Todd tilted his head and leaned in towards his mother's belly, pressing his head gently against Kendra's tummy and then smiling softly.

"I can hear them in there... it's sounds weird Mommy-"

"You think it sounds weird? I can hear their little hearts beating sweetheart, and by my count there's six in there-"

"Seven... I can hear seven in there Mommy... or is that _your_ heart I'm hearing?" Todd asked, Kendra listening closely and giggling.

"Yeah, I'm just so used to hearing my own heart that I never notice it hon... so how was he Nelly?" Kendra asked, turning her attention to her husband as he took a seat next to the hybrid doe.

"Todd was fine, still hasn't made an effort to _really_ interact with the other kids, but I'm guessing he's just a little shy is all." Nelson replied, Kendra giggling as Todd gently snuggled against her belly, his tail wagging quickly; though he wasn't keen on interacting with other kids, Todd seemed excited about being a big brother. And with Kendra on her fourth week of pregnancy, the time for their delivery was growing ever closer, two more weeks and the Bucksworth family would gain six new additions.

The thought brought her back to her mother and sister's pregnancies; Sarah's would still be going on for another two weeks after Kendra and their mother had their own kits, seeing as her baby was part otter, and her mother would be giving birth to the reverse of what Kendra currently was, a fox/rabbit hybrid. Whether that made much of a difference was unknown, but the idea still intrigued the hybrid doe, along with the thought that along with becoming a mother in a couple short weeks, she'd also become a big sister herself.

Kendra was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door, Koslov making his way over to answer the door, Kendra giggling when she heard a familiar yelp from the other side of the door, "Oh Fuh- God damn it Koslov!" Nick exclaimed from the door, Judy giggling as she made her way into the Bucksworth home, Todd quickly catching his grandmother's scent and rushing over to hug the grey furred rabbit.

"Gradma!" Todd exclaimed happily, his little tail just a wagging as Judy lsughed and hugged the pup back, even as Nick sauntered into the home and hopped up to sit near his daughter.

"Oh my word... Todd sure is affectionate today isn't he?" Judy asked, Nelson chuckling and gently pulling his son off of his mother-in-law.

"Yeah... if only he'd be like that with _other_ mammals... you know outside the family-"

"He just adores Koslov dear, and he's not related." Kendra piped in, jolting slightly as one of the six kits inside her kicked again, Nelson rolling his eyes and letting out playful huff.

"Koslov is _also_ Todd's Godfather; which personally I think you accepted just so you can say "I'm the Godfather" every now and again Kossy," Nelson explained, the polar bear letting out a deep timbered laugh before shaking his head.

"No arguments here my friend; the title _is_ rather, as you would say it, "cool" yes?" Koslov asked, as Todd hopped up with the giant bear and hugged him; though Todd _was_ extremely shy around other mammals, Nelson and Kendra noticed that if a bond was formed between him and someone else, he was always hugging them, the little pup apparently _very_ affectionate towards those he knew personally.

"So, how's my future grand babies doing Kendra?" Nick asked, gently rubbing his daughter's belly and smiling upon feeling a kick from one of his grand kits.

"Oh they're kicking the crap out of me Dad... was I _this_ bad while Mom carried me?" Kendra asked, Judy groaning before hefting herself up onto the couch.

"You have _no_ idea... you were constantly kicking me Kendra- and at the worst times too! Your father and I would be watching TV at night, when you'd kick and startle me, or you'd wait until I was putting your siblings to bed and Kick to make them want to feel you- sweet Serendipity you were a very _kicky_ child." Judy explained, as Todd got up and padded over to his grand mother again, this time listening to her rounded belly and smiling, Judy growing confused for a moment.

"He can hear the baby's heart Mom... so, any news on Sarah?" Kendra asked, Judy rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Dr. Belmont still can't fathom how handling Night Howler bulbs could have allowed Brandon to get her pregnant, but from his tests the baby is coming along fine, and also mostly rabbit from the last sonogram that he took... Sarah said it looked like a rabbit, only with a long, rudder-like tail and slightly longer torso, didn't get to see the gender but eh," Judy replied, Kendra snickering before she grinned a moment.

"What did Belmont say when he heard I was pregnant-"

"He still doesn't believe it, not that he's against it or anything mind you... Gordon was just _so_ sure that hybrids were sterile- OH! Sweet cheese and crackers, that was a hard kick!" Judy grunted, Nick chuckling a bit before he was slapped in the stomach by his wife.

During this exchange, Kendra thought of her current point in life; she was a pregnant hybrid with a successful musical career, a coyote pup son, and with parents who were apparently very violent with each other.

Nick and Judy stayed for a short while, before Judy groaned and got up, "Well, I'd _love_ to stay and chat, but I promised Mom and Dad I'd visit today-"

"You're going to see Grand Dad today? I don't think they've met Todd yet... NELSON! We're going out for a day visit to Stu's!" Kendra shouted, Nelson quickly groaning.

"Really Kenny? I can't fit in their house! How will we visit-"

"They renovated one of the barns into a sitting room of sorts, you became a Hopps just as much as my daughter became a Bucksworth... they accommodated for you Nelson-"

"They never did for when I joined the family Carrots-"

"Nick, you can _fit_ inside the door, unlike Nelson here, and they _did_ accommodate you... you ever notice that you can actually go through doors and stand in rooms without bumping your head now?" Judy asked, Nick pondering this and then shrugging.

"I just figured they needed extra space... after all, you said it yourself, bunnies are _great_ at multiplying-"

"I was referring to my mathematics Nick, not their sexual prowess-"

"Mommy? What's "Sexual Prowess" mean?" Todd asked, Judy's ears glowing red while Nick stifled his laughter, Nelson blushing slightly while Kendra shot a brief glare at her mother.

"Todd, you'll learn _that_ in your own time... and trust me, you don't want to know right now, now come on, let's get you ready to meet your Great Grandparents." Kendra replied, Todd nodding and following the hybrid doe to his room.

Once out of sight Nick burst out laughing at his wife's slip of the tongue, the grey furred doe simply covering her face with her ears in embarrassment, Nelson simply keeping himself quiet while Koslov browsed his newsfeed on Furbook.

* * *

(thirty minutes later, Hopps Family Farm)

"Oh hey there Kendra! How's things going with... the... pregnancy- is that a coyote pup?" Stu asked, Kendra and Judy simultaneously rolling their eyes as Nelson guided Todd over to his Great Grandparents.

"No, he's a dingo Pops, OF COURSE HE'S A COYOTE! Not to mention my son... his name is Todd-"

"Todd? Bon doesn't that sound like a fox's name-"

"Oh Stu! Don't be rude, this is our first great grandchild, we will welcome him as we have all new members to the Hopps family- HEY TODD! COME HERE A MOMENT!" Bonnie shouted, the coyote pup yelping and rushing over; from his brief run in with Bogo last week, he sort of put yelling in the "Oh-no-I'm-in-trouble" section of his reflexive reactions.

"Am I in trouble ma'am-"

"Oh pff... no sweetie, I'm your great grandmother Bonnie Hopps, and this old buck here is your great grandfather Stu Hopps-

"So... you're my Papa and Mama? Mommy and Daddy told me I should call you that, so you don't feel so old- MMMPH!" Todd grumbled out, as Kendra quickly closed his mouth and chuckled nervously.

"Heh, pups huh? They say the _darnedest_ things, am I right?" Kendra asked, Todd narrowing his eyes and shaking his head to release his mother's grip on his muzzle.

"Oh Kendra, it's quite alright, after all he's _just_ a pup-"

"Oh yeah, absolutely... quite a cute one too if I say so-"

"That's right Stu, he's a cute little pup, this one is." Bonnie explained, Todd blushing and clasping his paws behind his back; along with being shy, the young pup was _quite_ bashful it seemed.

"Mama... not in front of Grandpa-"

"Hey- I'm not _that_ old little dude... I'll accept "Pops" though, okay sport?" Nick asked, Todd giggling and nodding his head before everyone heard a slight rumbling, Todd's ears perking up before ht dropped to all fours and dashed off to see what the sound was.

"Oh no Todd! You may not want to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Todd shouted, dashing back around the corner with an army of bunnies chasing him; in all his life, Todd has only seen maybe a _dozen_ rabbits, this was so much more than his tiny mind could comprehend, and before he knew it, the young pup was buried under a pile of curious little bunnies.

"Is that a coyote?"

"Are you related to Uncle Nick?"

"Do you wanna play?"

"MOMMY! HELP!" Todd screamed, not fully upset, though not enjoying himself either as he attempted to crawl out of the bunny pile, Kendra coming over quickly and gently brushing her younger uncles and aunts off of her son; the thought that at their current age, they already had those titles.

"Come on guys, off the pup please- Todd, you okay hon?" Kendra asked, the coyote pup looking around at all the small bunnies, before his ears folded back and he hugged his mother close, sobbing slightly into her shoulder; it wasn't that they hurt him or anything, that many new mammals in such a small span of time simply scared him is all, and he was seeking comfort for his tiny wracked nerves, Kendra chuckling softly and patting Todd's back, "Aww, shhh... it's okay baby... hush now little pup okay-"

"Kendra? Did we hurt the pup?" one of her little aunts asked, Kendra glancing down and smiling warmly.

"Not at all sweetheart... my son Todd here just isn't keen on large crowds, you just startled him is all-"

"Sorry Todd," the collective said, all of the little bunnies drooping their ears in shame; may have been an accident, but they felt guilty all the same.

"Oh come now kids, let's go get some treats okay-"

"Treats?" Todd said, ears perked and tail wagging; if there was one thing that could cheer up poor Todd, it was a nice treat of some sort, normally a cookie or some other sweet.

"Todd... you know the rule-"

"Only one cookie before lunch." Todd said, Kendra chuckling and letting her pup go join the many bunnies in her grandmother's home.

* * *

(shortly after...)

Shortly after, the group found themselves in the remodeled barn, the building now having a TV large enough for Nelson to see the images clearly, a love seat for him and Kendra, some other seats for the rest of the Hopps family, as well as a fridge with deer sized bottles of Cub Soda; Bonnie and Stu had done the same for Nick when he had joined the family, as Judy had mentioned, they'd raised their ceilings and doorways so the fox could walk around their home without having to crouch down.

"So, Nelson my boy... you doing good in the shop?" Stu asked, Nelson nodding his head and chuckling a bit.

"It's great, actually... Koslov is great at keeping inventory, Nathan is quick with restocking and rotating stock... and with little Todd here, I have someone to leave the shop to when I get too old for this crap-"

"Nelly! Watch your language-"

"I said "crap" that isn't that bad of a word-"

"Isn't that good of one-"

"Oh crap, I broke my crayon-"

"SEE! Now Todd is going to be saying "crap" everywhere he goes!" Kendra groaned, Nelson trying not to laugh at his pup's antics; sure he didn't know he wasn't supposed to say "crap" but that didn't make it any less adorable to hear him say it.

"Mommy? Did I say a bad word?" Todd asked, Kendra about to nod when she hissed, one of the kits had kicked her again, and quite hard if she said so herself.

"Oooh, Kits kicking you hard huh? I still remember my first litter with Stu-"

"That's right, they were kicking like crazy! I thought they were gonna pop out like some sort of horror movie monster-"

"Oh Stu... you exaggerate things like you say Mr. Weasleburg cheats at cribbage-"

"HE DOES! Just because I haven't been able to prove it, doesn't mean he isn't doing it-"

"Dad, do you need a moment to consolidate this with Mom?" Judy asked, Nick groaning in disappointment.

"Awww... just as it was getting good- Way to go Officer Fluff-"

"That's "Sheriff Fluff" to you mister Wilde." Judy teased, Nick rolling his emerald eyes and sighing.

"Well, as fun as this visit was, Me and Fluffbutt here-"

"HEY-"

"have to be going home, little Julie Wilde needs to get some sleep-"

"Julie? You named your kit already? You don't even know the gender yet-"

"Well, that's something we foxes are good for, see when a vixen gets pregnant, her mate can usually _smell_ what the pup will be near the last couple weeks... Carrots here doesn't believe me, but I _know_ we're having another girl-"

"Oh that's a load of crap and you know it-"

"Grandma! You said a BAD WORD!" Todd shouted, causing the other four mammals to laugh, Nick grinning down at his wife while she blushed enough to make her ears look like a couple of flares.

"Well, same goes for us Grand Dad... it's been a pleasure to see you again-"

"Same to you dear-"

"That's right hon-"

"And don't be a stranger now, you hear?" Stu asked, as he and Bonnie hugged their grand daughter, Nelson gathering Todd up and getting him situated in the car, Kendra waiting to be placed in her seat; being so big now, she was literally unable to climb into her seat in the car by herself.

During the drive home, Todd started to doze off, until he was fast asleep in the back, Nelson chuckling at the sight in his rear-view mirror.

"Heh, Kenny take a look in the back, Todd's sleep- oh..." Nelson said to himself, glancing over to Kendra and noticing that she too was sleeping; despite her not having done much, the pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. The stag simply smiled and drove back to the home.

* * *

(Back at the house)

Nelson walked into the home with two sleeping bundles, one his son, the other his wife, as he set both gently down onto the couch and covered them up in a blanket. This was futile though, as Kendra picked that moment to wake up, stretching and yawning softly, then gently waking her son up, "Come on Todd... you can't sleep right now, or you won't sleep later tonight... you can have a piece of blueberry carrot cake-"

"CAKE! YUMMY!" Todd shouted, bolting up and rushing to the kitchen; to say the pup had a sweet tooth was an understatement, if Todd had his way, he'd eat nothing but sweets for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Todd, how about some food first, then we can have cake, okay?" Nelson asked, lifting Todd up and sitting him in his chair at the table, doing the same for Kendra and then himself; Koslov had stayed home the entire time and started on dinner, hot borscht with fresh baked pirozhki; a bread roll stuffed with various fillings, in this case salmon.

"Thanks for the meal Koslov, it smells delicious," Kendra said, as the polar bear dished up the borscht and handed out the bowls, Todd looking into his bowl and scrunching his nose slightly, Koslov noticing this ans grinning.

"Come now Todd, you will like it I promise-"

"Yuck!" Todd said, pushing the bowl away, Kendra about to reprimand har pup when Koslov held up a paw, dishing up his own portion of the soup and seating himself next to Todd.

"You don't want it? Well I guess you don't want to grow strong like me," Koslov said, noticing Todd glance at the bowl of soup before watching Koslov take a big spoonful into his mouth, "Mmm, tell you what little pup, you give it a try; if you don't like it, then I'll make you something else, okay?" Koslov asked, Todd glancing to his bowl before pulling back over to himself, Kendra's eyebrows shooting up before she watched Todd take up a spoonful of the food and stuff it into his mouth, his garnet eyes widening before he took another bite, and then started eating in earnest, Koslov chuckling and gently patting the pup on the back. "Good boy Todd, have pirozhki... it's got fish in it, goes good with borscht." Koslov said, the pup taking a roll and munching into it.

"Wow, this is _so_ good, Koslov, where did you learn to cook so well-"

"I learned from Mother, she was cook for classy place in Tundra Town when I was just a cub... learned a lot from Mother." Koslov replied, biting into a stuffed roll and then dipping it into his bowl of soup, grinning as he watched Todd mimicking him; it wasn't any secret that Koslov was one of Todd's idols, the others being his parents of course, Todd just adored the giant polar bear.

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room to watch some TV, though as luck would have it poor Todd had gotten sleepy a bit earlier than normal; he had climbed up with Kendra and ended up sleeping with his head in her lap, nobody really noticing until one of the kits kicked hard enough to startle poor Todd into jumping off the couch.

Luckily, he was so tired that rather than be upset, he was simply confused. "Wha... what happened to me? I don't get it-"

"Relax Todd... one of your siblings kicked you off the couch, come on, let's get you to bed." Nelson explained, Todd glancing tiredly at his mother's belly before sticking his tongue out at it.

"Meanie... good night Mommy-"

"Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams." Kendra said, rubbing her belly and watching as her husband led Todd to his bedroom.

Kendra then glanced over to Koslov and sighed, "Okay Koslov... I gotta ask, by now you can see I'm better off than I was after Greg attacked... why are you still here- not that you aren't welcome, I'm just curious is all-"

"I stay, because you are _kinder_ than Mr. Big... as much as that old shrew had use of me, I was mainly the bear that moved him from room to room, and though it's a small thing really, he _never_ thanked me for my services... you on the other paw, have thanked me at every turn... I stay, because I _feel_ appreciated." Koslov explained, Kendra rubbing her tummy and nodding; she knew _all_ about that feeling, during her time as a waitress at the diner, while some mammals would tell her they liked her service and tip her, most wouldn't even bat an eye her way.

"Well, thank you for being here, you have _no_ idea how big of a help you've been-"

"Miss Kendra, I'm possibly the biggest polar bear in the area, that includes Zootopia and the Tri-Burrows together... I think I know how _big_ of a help I've been," Koslov said, grinning at his own joke before Kendra sputtered into a laugh.

"Oh wow... that was _horrible_ Koslov... don't quit your day job," Kendra teased, the bear chuckling before he got up and made his way to his room.

Soon enough Nelson returned and sat back down next to his wife, "Ah, I see Koslov has turned in... you feeling ready yet babe?" Nelson asked, Kendra smiling and snuggling close to her husband.

"Not yet, I kinda want to snuggle more-"

"I kinda told Todd that if he has a nightmare, he can find us in our room... not to try and persuade you, but it'd be nice if we were actually there for him to find-"

"Ugh, you _always_ ruin the good snuggly moments Nelly," Kendra replied, stretching and letting out a yawn, Nelson lifting her and letting her down to the floor to pad her way to their room.

* * *

(Later that night)

Nelson and Kendra were fast asleep, softly snoring together as their door creaked open. "M-Mommy?" a tiny voice asked, Kendra stirring awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Todd, what is it hon?" she asked tiredly, yawning softly as she sat up, then let her ears drop at the sight of her pup whimpering softly from the door, his little star plush clasped in his paws.

"I-I had a nightmare... can I sleep in here please?" Todd asked, Kendra quickly nodding and patting her side of the bed; being as tiny as she was, there was plenty of room for Todd to sleep here.

The young pup padded over while rubbing his eyes with a paw, climbing up onto the bed and snuggling next to Kendra, the hybrid doe petting his ears and hushing him as he silently sobbed. "It's okay Todd, Mommy's here... care to tell me what the nightmare was about-"

"You and Daddy were gone, Koslov too... I was alone again and- and there was a monster chasing me..." Todd explained, whimpering as he held his star close and shivered, Kendra pulling the blanket up over her son and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, there there Todd... I'm right here, Daddy's here too, and I can assure you that Koslov is still here too... you just sleep okay sweetie?" Kendra offered, little Todd nodding his head and hugging Kendra close, almost as if to make sure she wasn't going to vanish. Kendra smiled and held the pup back, eventually falling asleep like that with Todd in her arms.

* * *

BOOM! Chapter 9 in your face! Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you readers think. Two more weeks left before we get to meet Kendra and Nelson's kits, and Todd gets a bunch of little brothers and , I'm TimberWolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO!

#Start A Howl


	10. Chapter 10: Twitterpated

**Opening Statement:** And here we are, Chapter 10... and BOY what a chapter it's gonna be! I'll be honest, I was struggling slightly with the last one, mainly because not momtnes before I started to type that one up, my cat (whom you may have seen on my Tumblr post) had decided to perch on my shoulders again, I didn't want her there, and as I was shoving her off she hooked my left ear _pretty_ badly... so yeah, I wasn't really feeling it last time, but I'm back and feeling better, and hopefully I can get more of the story finished this time.

To take stock again, one more week left for Kendra's pregnancy, Nelson is being supportive as usual, Todd is still an adorable coyote pup, and Koslov... well, he's still Koslov, let's just put it that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let's dive in shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** Go to Chapter 1, it's right there!

 **Table of Contents:** Same thing here, Chapter 1 for the whole thing.

* * *

Nelson was excited, five weeks in, and they can now see their kits via sonogram at the clinic. Dr. Wolfred worked the device, gently rubbing it around Kendra's rather rounded belly; thankfully, the doctor had informed Kendra that she wasn't going to be getting any bigger, the kits were essentially fully developed already and simply needed time to finish up a few minor things, such as growing out their fur and claws.

"Okay, here we go Mrs. Bucksworth, your first kit should be on the screen... now." Tim explained, as the shape of a tiny hybrid kit came into view, this one a male as his genitals were in clear view of the device, Kendra giggling happily and covering her mouth with her paws.

"We have a little buck in there Nelly." Kendra said, Nelson smiling and holding his wife's paw as Tim manoeuvred the device around Kendra's tummy.

"And here's kit number two... another buck it seems... and three is a doe, four another buck, five is another doe, and finally number six is a... ram," Tim explained, the last one causing Nelson and Kendra to give the wolf a confused expression, Tim chuckling before shaking his head, "Just kidding, it's another buck and- wait a minute, it would seem as though there's one more in there-"

"What? I have pretty good hearing doctor, and I only caught six heartbeats from in there-"

"No matter how good your hearing is, if you have a runt, which this little doe appears to be-" at this point, Tim pointed out the outline of a slightly smaller kit among the others, Kendra's eyes widening as Nelson stood up to get a closer look, "- then their heartbeats can be lost amongst the others... and that's it, I can't find any other kittens hiding in there ma'am." Tim explained, Kendra smiling and glancing to her husband, only to drop her smile as his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor, both she and the doctor wincing as they heard a distinctive cracking sound.

This cracking sound was apparently enough to rouse Nelson, as he shot up and looked around, "What happened? I remember Kenny and I being told we're having seven kits, and then I... I... Kenny, what's so funny?" Nelson asked, Kendra currently trying her hardest not to laugh but failing miserably, even as Tim wiped off the lubricant from the hybrid doe's belly.

"Oh nothing Nelly... just it seems you're missing something sweetheart," Kendra replied, Nelson growing confused as his wife pointed to a nearby mirror, the buck walking over to it and gasping in shock.

Before we continue here, let's consider a little bit of cultural norms and fauxpas, in this case regarding one's antlers. While it is normal for a buck to shed his antlers once a year, it is _not_ that common for only one antler to fall off at any given moment. Mind you, this sort of event isn't unheard of, but for the most part those cases involve younger bucks at parties or that work in places where having antlers would be a burden. For Nelson Bucksworth, neither was the current case, he'd simply fainted out of shock, knocked into the side of the medical bed, hooked one of his antlers and broke it clean off, and from his personal memory, this was the _first_ time he's ever had only one antler.

"OH GOD! What happened to my rack!" Nelson shouted, Kendra loosing it and letting the laughs out like a mad doe.

"Hon- Honey Buck, it's okay... your antler is _literally_ hanging right there Nelly," Kendra replied, as Tim glanced to the antler and hissed slightly.

"Well, it's a clean break... I _might_ be able to use some medical adhesive to re-attach it-"

"YES PLEASE! ANYTHING!" Nelson shouted, Tim and Kendra glancing to each other and then back to the currently lopsided buck, then Tim rolled his eyes and grabbed his medical glue.

"Okay, this stuff should hold your antler in place, but to be safe I'm also going to use a support splint; this being a clean break, it may not stay in place long enough for the glue to set, so this should keep things stable." Tim explained, gluing the antler back into place, then securing the splint around the break with glue in it as well; since it would fall off later in the year anyway, there was no point in making it removable, "And there! Good as new... well, as good as you'll get, but it's lined up nicely and aside from the splint it doesn't look too odd... anyways, Kendra you're going to be a mother to seven healthy hybrid kits sometime next week, you excited?" Tim asked, Kendra sighing as she rubbed her round tummy.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ looking forward to getting these kits out of me... how about you Nelly?" Kendra asked, the buck nodding his head and smiling.

"I've _been_ excited since day one... Nathan's pretty hyped up too; sure he knows he's only the _sire_ , but I'm guessing he's excited since it's the first hybrid pregnancy to be purely hybrid-"

Just then, Kendra's phone went off, the hybrid doe accepting the call and holding the phone to her ear, "You're go for Kendra, what's happening-"

" _Kendra! Thank GOD!"_ Nick shouted through the phone, startling the hybrid doe slightly before she chuckled gently.

"Dad, calm down, what's going on? Did Mom eat your blueberries again-"

" _Mom, yes! Blueberries no... she's gone into labor and-"_

"Wait a minute- WHAT!? Mom's not due for another week-"

" _I know Kendra, she's surprised too, right Carrots-"_

" _YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SCRUFFY BASTARD-"_

" _Yeah, so that's going over well... we need your help Kendra, our car is out of gas-"_

"Say no more Dad, I'm on it... you're _lucky_ I happened to be at the clinic already." Kendra replied, hanging up on the call and glancing to the wolf, "Gather your equipment, _you're_ making a house call." Kendra explained, hopping down to the floor and slowly making her way out, Tim raising an eyebrow and sighing to himself as he gathered the required supplies.

"They just don't pay me enough for this stuff..." Tim grumbled, grabbing his coat and following his patients out to their car.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Wilde Home)

"Carrots- JUDY! Just relax and take deep breaths okay, Kendra's bringing help okay?" Nick said, his wife currently laying on the couch and panting heavily, glaring at her husband with a fury that could make Chief Bogo himself cringe.

"Relax? RELAX! How the FUCK do you expect me to RELAX when _your_ kit is being impatient-"

"My kit? If I'm not mistaken, you did the better part of the job here Fluff! I only provided the genetic material-"

"Yeah! And now it's just as impatient at you are!" Judy screamed, groaning as another contraction hit, making the grey furred doe curl up slightly in her efforts.

Just as Nick was about to start panicking, Kendra arrived, entering the house with Dr. Wolfred; the house that Nick and Judy lived in was originally for larger mammals like wolves, and though Nelson was concerned with what was happening inside, he _also_ didn't want to risk breaking anything due to his size.

"Alright Carrots, the doctor's here and-"

"You are NOT Dr. Belmont! Who are you!?" Judy screamed, Nick chuckling slightly as he glanced to the wolf in his home.

"I'm Dr. Tim Wolfred, and trust me Mrs. Wilde, I'm just as capable as this Belmont fellow, now to start, Kendra I need some water boiled and a few towels, Mr. Wilde I'll need you to position yourself behind your wife so she is propped up... I can see the pants have _already_ been removed from the equation, so all you need to do ma'am is-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THIS KIT OUT OF ME!" Judy practically roared, Nick staring in surprise at his wife as she heaved with the effort, Kendra's ears dropping before she quickly left the room; better to be out of the line of fire than to get cussed out by an angry mama.

While she got the water ready, Kendra took out her phone and texted Koslov.

Kendra: [make Todd something for dinner, we're going to be gone a WHILE.]

Koslov: [Something happen? Where are you?]

Kendra: [Oh I'm fine... Mom however has gone into labor a week early, and we're at her house]

Koslov: [I'm on my way, Todd saw my phone and is wanting to come by, says he can help]

Kendra: [NO! Koslov I do NOT want Todd seeing something like this at his age, GOT IT!?]

Several minutes passed bafore Kendra texted the bear again.

Kendra: [Koslov? Please tell me you're still-]

"Mommy! I'm ready to help!" Todd shouted, startling Kendra enough to drop her phone into one of the pots of water, the hybrid doe reaching in quickly and grabbing the devise out. The screen was now black and no matter how she tried, it wouldn't turn on for her; it was now a glorified paperweight.

"Todd- I'm- I'm not mad at you, but how did you and Koslov get here so fast?" Kendra asked, placing her phone into a nearby jar of rice and hoping for the best.

"Sorry Mommy, Koslov drove _really_ fast... but I'm here to help, what do I need to do-"

"What did Dr. Wolfred tell you to do hon?" Kendra asked, the pup's ears dropping slightly as he considered his response, then he smiled.

"He told me to help get the water ready." Todd replied proudly, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"Okay, but when Grandma starts to have that baby, I want you in here, okay Todd? Can you promise me you'll stay in here for that?" Kendra asked, Todd nodding his head and smiling, Kendra sighing in relief as she and the pup got the water out to the doctor, Nick having retrieved every towel he could find, and already one had been positioned underneath Judy the rabbit's legs spread wide and giving all those present a _really_ good view of her womanhood, including Todd whom seemed curious more than anything as he brought in water for the procedure.

"Mommy? What's that-"

"Something you'll learn about in school, now go on, I'll find you some crayons and paper to draw with in the kitchen okay sweetie-"

"But I wanna help more-"

"And you _can_ help by drawing the baby a birthday card, okay Todd?" Kendra asked, the pup nodding his head and smiling before running towards the kitchen, Nick chuckling and shaking his head.

"My my my... who'd have thought that my daughter would be able to run such a great hustle-"

"That wasn't a hustle Dad, Todd's actually going to draw my new sibling a birthday card-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!" Judy screamed, Kendra and Nick both shutting up and resuming their given jobs, Nick supporting his wife, both physically and emotionally, while Kendra joined her son in the kitchen; again, staying out of the line of her mother's fire.

"Alright Mrs. Wilde, I can see the head, give me a _big_ push on the count of three, okay one... two... deep breath and THREE!" Tim explained, Nick bracing himself against his wife as she bared down against her newest child, screaming in pain as the small form slipped out slightly with the push until Judy needed to breath, the kit out enough for the ears to flop out, looking distinctly fox-like albeit with rounded tips and slightly longer than normal, the doctor gently holding the baby while Judy took a breather.

"Okay that's it, you're doing great Mrs. Wilde, now on the count of three... one... two... deep breath and... THREE!" Tim repeated, Judy groaning as she pushed with all her might, the tiny kit slowly slipping out with each successful push until, with a backed up gushing of amniotic fluid, the kit was finally free, cradled in Tim's arms as he sutured and cut the cord, then carried the child to a nearby basin of water to clean it off, the first contact of the water causing the kit to shiver and start screaming, Judy sighing in relief that her child was okay.

Eventually, the child was bundled up in a soft towel and handed to Judy, Dr. Wolfred smiling to the parents proudly.

"It's a girl, a tiny hybrid vixen... do you have a name picked out-"

"Julie... Julie Francis Wilde..." Judy said, briefly glancing to her husband, whom for his part was smiling down at his new daughter, her eyes currently staring straight at him, a large pair of emerald orbs staring into the proud equally emerald eyes of her father. Nick then noticed the look on his wife's face and grinned playfully.

"Told you it was a girl Carrots-"

"Oh shut up Slick... you had a lucky guess." Judy replied, Nick chuckling before reaching out to hold his daughter, the tiny vixen managing to wriggle an arm out and start reaching for Nick's face.

"Hey there Julie... I'm your Daddy, and this is your Mommy-" Nick turned the little kit around and let her green eyes scan the room, soon catching sight of two other mammals. Nick noticing his daughter and grandson in the kitchen doorway and offering a smile, "- and that over there, is your older sister Kendra, and her son Todd... you have nine other siblings too, but they couldn't make it here tonight-"

"I came as soon as I heard Dad and- Oh my goodness..." Jason said as he entered the room, being one of the few kits that had stayed in the Tri-Burrow area he had drove over in one of Stu's trucks to meet his new sister, another Rabbit soon entering, a black furred doe with aqua colored eyes, Nick raising an eyebrow at her before glancing to his son.

"Hey Jason... who's your friend?" Nick asked, as he handed Julie over to Kendra to hold, Jason soon introducing the strange doe as his girlfriend Mary; he explained that they met when he was making a delivery to a local grocery store that sold the Hopps's produce, but Kendra wasn't paying any mind, her world had shrunk to two things, her newly born sister Julie, whom was currently holding onto one of the hybrid doe's ears and lightly chewing on it, and to Todd, whom was simply fascinated by the tiny life that had entered the world.

"Hey Julie... I'm Kendra, your older sister... though you're _just_ a few minutes old, this is your nephew Todd, and this here-" Kendra then walked out the door to the porch, Nelson sitting on the doorstep, and looking around a bit, then noticing his wife with the bundle in her arms, his eyes going wide, "- is your older brother-in-law, Nelson... welcome to the world little Julie." Kendra said, as Nelson leaned in so he could see the little one closer, though Kendra turned away and went back inside; being _just_ born moments ago, it was bad for Julie to be outside for any length of time.

"Mommy, can I hold her please?" Todd asked, Kendra glancing to her own mother, whom smiled and nodded.

"Okay Todd... just sit on the couch near grandma, and I'll hand Julie over to you, now hold onto her head- there you go." Kendra explained, as she gently passed Julie to the young coyote. Todd then looked down at the child and gently rocked her; being from an orphanage, he had _some_ experience in holding younger children, Julie smiling and reaching up to gently pat the pup's nose.

"T-T-Todd..." Julie strained out, Judy's eyes going wide as Nick face-palmed.

"I forgot about this; foxes are able to speak somewhat even from birth-"

"But... she just said Todd's name-"

"It's just her repeating the first name she's heard BunBun, just give her time, she'll say-"

"Mama..." Julie said, reaching for Judy with her red furred paws, the rest of her body had an almost light beige fur with cream colored on her belly and around her eyes, a bit of the light red was also on her cheeks, her tail and the tips of her long ears, her gleaming emerald eyes staring intently at Judy as she smiled and gently lifted Julie into her arms, holding her close before lifting up her shirt.

Todd became confused and tilted his head upon watching his young aunt seemingly start kissing his grandmother's chest, "Mommy, what's Julie doing to Grandma?" Todd asked, Kendra glancing over and yelping as she rushed to cover the pup's eyes; her mother was nursing Julie, and from the stories her siblings had told her, she was just as open about it when Kendra was born and starting to nurse.

"MOTHER! A little discretion would be nice before you flash my pup-"

"Kendra, unless Todd can see through little Julie here, then he's only seeing his aunt curled up against my chest... it's not like he's going to-"

"Grandma? Why is Julie kissing your chest like that?" Todd asked, Judy's ears burning as she blushed, Nick trying his damnedest not to lose his cool; not only would he get in trouble with his daughter, he had to _live_ with Judy.

Kendra sighed and decided to just come clean about what was happening, "Todd, when a Mommy has a baby, she has to feed it, so in preparation for this, the Mommy starts making milk-"

"In her chest? Doesn't that hurt?" Todd asked, Kendra chuckling lightly before shaking her head slightly.

"Oh... you don't know the half of it, but then as Baby drinks the milk, it relieves the Mommy... I'll be doing the same with your seven siblings a week from now... hey, how about we give Julie her birthday card, okay?" Kendra suggested, as Todd giggled and rushed over to Judy, pulling the folded paper out of his pocket and handing it to Judy.

"This is for Julie, okay Grandma Carrots?" Todd explained, Nick finally loosing it and letting his mirth flow freely, Judy giggling slightly as she took the card, a simple happy face drawn with the phrase "Hapy Birfday" on the front, inside there was a crudely drawn picture of Nick and Judy with what looked like a fluff ball between them, the greeting of "Welkom too tha wurld" with an arrow pointing to the fluffball.

"Thanks Todd, I'll keep this forever... I promise." Judy said, as Todd gently hugged his grandmother and newborn aunt, Tim meanwhile was writing out the birth certificate for Julie, handing it to Nick to sign, then to Judy before he placed it into an envelope and smiled.

"Congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, and as much as I'd _love_ to stay and watch the child, I need to be getting back to my office, Mrs. Bucksworth, if you and your husband could drive me there-"

"Actually, I'm gonna let Koslov drive you back, he's the polar bear outside in the black car... Todd here has had an _interesting_ day today, so I think we're just gonna take him home, get him some supper, and go to bed, okay doctor?" Kendra explained, guiding an already yawning pup out to the deer sized green car, Nelson getting up and helping the two small mammals into his vehicle, then getting in himself and driving off.

Kendra made sure to text Koslov, though using Nelson's phone since her own was broken- HER PHONE! She forgot it in the jar of rice at her Mother's place. _"Oh well, it'll be safe there until I can get a new phone... thank God for my large amount of funds."_ Kendra thought, as she handed Nelson back his phone and sighed, today was a _very_ tiresome day, and she wanted to sleep more than anything else.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Todd woke up with a yawn and stretched, glancing around and finding his little star plush, grabbing it and giving it a hug, "Good morning Twinkers, let's see if we can get the TV to ourselves." Todd said, hopping out of bed with his stuffed toy and padding his way to the living room.

Todd was in luck, nobody else was awake yet, and so he hopped up onto the couch and turned on the TV, changing the channel to his favorite morning cartoon and watching happily, his tiny tail wagging as he giggled at the cartoon characters. Eventually his giggling had woken someone up, and she was clearly still tired from the previous evening

"Morning Todd... You watching Robin Hood again?" Kendra asked, Todd nodding his head and chuckling.

"Yup! Wanna watch it with me?" Todd asked, Kendra smiling and nodding her head back.

"Sure... how about something for breakfast first though?" Kendra asked, Todd pondering it and then smiling.

"Can we have cake?" Todd asked, the hybrid doe rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Sure, but only for today... after all, cake isn't a _proper_ food staple," Kendra replied, Todd clappong his paws together and then doing something he never did before.

Todd, as young as he was, let loose a howl. Mind you, it wasn't like a wolf howl, it was more like a prolonged yipping sound, but he still did it. Kendra laughed when she heard the sound, getting two slices of the blueberry carrot cake for them both and returning to the living room.

"Well now, that's your first howl... and it was so cute too-"

"Mommy! My howl isn't cute-"

"Right now it does Todd, but don't worry hon... as you grow up, your howl will grow too... I bet when your my age, you'll be able to howl loud enough for Dr. Wolfred to hear you from home-"

"Actually, a coyote howl can be heard for miles... and is loud enough to wake up deer... and polar bears too apparently, Morning Koslov," Nelson groaned, the bear not even responding as he simply walked to the kitchen to make some coffee; being up this early was not new to him, but since being assigned as Kendra's henchman of sorts, he has gotten used to waking later in the day.

* * *

(Later at the local playground)

Nelson and Kendra were sitting on a bench, watching as Todd played around on the various pieces of equipment, "You think Todd will _ever_ start making friends?" Kendra asked, Nelson chuckling and pointing out to the swings, Kendra following his hoof and gasping softly. There by the swings was an aborable little wolf pup, a female with blue eyes and white fur, wearing a pretty little dress, and then Kendra noticed in the distance her son Todd was staring at this little girl, his head tilting as he sniffed the air briefly.

Todd then made his way over to the little wolf, quickly bending down to pluck a daisy from the ground and hand it to the white wolf, "H-H-Hey, I-I'm T-Todd..." Todd stammered out, Kendra smiling as she listened in; having ears as good as hers meant that even from where she was she could hear her pup trying to talk to this other pup.

"Hey Todd, I'm Kira... you're an awfully strange looking wolf Todd-"

"I'm a coyote actually-"

"That would explain it then... is the flower for me?" Kira asked, Todd nodding and handing it over to the girl, Kira taking it and sniffing at it, smiling and giggling as Tod clasped his paws behind his back and twisted one foot slightly; his usual bashful nature coming out as he also blushed.

"Kira! Time to go home!" an adult wolf shouted, Kira seeming to deflate slightly before she smiled.

"I gotta go... see you later okay Todd-" at this point, Kira leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Todd's cheek, causing the coyote's eyes to go wide, his body to stiffen and his tail to stand out and puff up, "- BYE!" Kira said, running to her parents and leaving Todd stunned. Nelson was watching this concerned as Kendra giggled, Todd slowly reaching to his cheek and rubbing where the wolf had kissed him, then slowly smiling and flopping to the ground in a heap, giggling rather dumbly as he smiled and rolled around in the grass a bit.

"Yep... Todd's twitterpated alright." Kendra said, Nelson chuckling as he watched Todd rolling around on the ground some more.

* * *

And there it is, Chapter 10 all up in your faces! You know what that means... only one more chapter before we meet Kendra's kits! And then I have seven more names to think of, as well as their appearances- CRAP! I did NOT THINK THIS THROUGH! But I did it with one of my past stories, and that one had the girl give birth to fourteen babies... come to think of it I may reuse some of their names- PROBLEM SOLVED!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been TimberWolf, Alpha of the Pack, and I'll see you guys on the flip side, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO!

What? You expecting a hashtag here? What is this Tumblr?


	11. Chapter 11: Divine Intervention

**Opening Statement:** Hello, and welcome to the eleventh chapter of the story [Insert Title Here]. The author hopes you enjoy your time reading this, and would like to thank you for reading it so far.

PFFFT! Sorry about that first greeting there, but yep here we are at Chapter 11, and to take stock; Kendra is on her final week of pregnancy, Todd is still an adorable pup who now has a bit of a crush, Nelson is still supporting his wife through out, and Koslov... well he's Koslov, as stated before.

So, with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** go to Chapter 1... JUST _ZOO_ IT!

 **Table of Contents:** same for this section... NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE, IF YOU JUST... go to Chapter 1... I think Shia LaBouf has had enough time with this joke for it to be dead-

Shia LaBouf: JUST DO IT!

Me: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Who let the guy from "Even Stevens" in here?!

* * *

Todd was at the kitchen table at this moment, waiting for his breakfast of french toast; Kendra admittedly had a craving for it herself, despite being on her last week of pregnancy.

"Mommy, is the food ready yet?" Todd asked, as Kendra flipped a final slice of toast and sighed, a paw resting on her belly.

"Indeed it is Todd, just give me a minute okay sweetie... your brothers and sisters are restless today-"

Kendra didn't get to finish her statement, as she suddenly felt a sort of popping sensation from inside her body, followed by the sensation of warm wetness running down her legs and pooling somewhat around her feet. Todd seemed to catch on quickly, as he sniffed the air and quickly hopped to the floor, rushing to grab the phone to the shop below; as a precaution after Julie's unexpected delivery a week prior, Nelson had installed a hardline to his shop so that Kendra could let him know if she'd gone into labor at any given point.

"Daddy, I think Mommy's having a baby-"

" _Todd? You aren't supposed to be on this line-"_

"But Daddy! Mommy just peed on the floor and smells funny-"

" _She WHAT! NATHAN WATCH THE SHOP!"_ Nelson called out, before he hung up the hardline and rushed up to the house, bursting into the room and gently placing the phone in Todd's paws back on its hook and then kissing the pup on the head, "Thanks Todd, you go get dressed okay, this may take a while, Kendra baby I'll help you to the car-"

"Nelson I'm fine, I mean I haven't even felt a single contraction yet- OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Kendra groaned, glaring down at her stomach and balling a paw into a fist, "You little- OH CRAP THAT HURTS-"

"Alright Kenny, time to go, TODD! You ready to go yet?!" Nelson called out, the pup running out of his room wearing a pair of jeans and a pull over hoodie; Todd may have been young, but he wasn't one to dawdle.

Shortly afterwards, Nelson was carrying his wife out to the car, cutting through the shop to save time and letting Kendra see her sire at the cash register, "YOU HYBRID BUCK BASTARD! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" Kendra screamed, Nathan's ears dropping behind his head as he served a customer.

"Don't take it personally Nate, she's just in a lot of pain-"

"FUCK YOU NELSON! YOU BROKEN ANTLERED SON OF A-"

"Mommy! No bad words!" Todd shouted, the hybrid doe about to snap at the coyote pup, but managing to compose herself enough to simply groan in pain; she knew it would hurt to push these kits out, but never really figured on it hurting _quite_ this much.

"Come on Todd, let's get you and Mommy into the car." Nelson said, as he loaded his wife into the vehicle, then helping his son into the back before jumping into the drivers seat and taking off towards the hospital.

* * *

(Later at the Hospital)

Nelson waited nervously outside the emergency room; it wasn't that he didn't want to be there for his wife, rather he had to keep an eye on Todd. The deer was completely scared, what if Kendra was in pain? What if she was having trouble pushing out the kits, or even the horrible thought of if they didn't make it. The one thought that scared him the most though was one he didn't want to consider; what would he do if _Kendra_ didn't make it? Nelson felt a tiny paw take hold of his left hoof, glancing down to see Todd trying to provide comfort, "It's okay Daddy... Mommy will be fine-"

Just then, a doctor came out, this one being a red panda with a concerned expression on his face, Nelson mentally pleading to the gods for this to not be what he thought it was.

"Mr. Bucksworth-"

"Yes, that's me doctor, what's wrong-"

"Nothing major... just she's passing a _lot_ of blood... we have Kendra hooked up to blood infusion packs so she remains stable..." the doctor explained, before glancing to the floor and coughing lightly into a closed paw, Nelson growing more concerned with the red panda's silence; this doctor was _stalling_ , and that could only mean one thing, either the kits were in danger, or Kendra wasn't doing so good.

"Doctor, talk to me please! Is my wife going to make it?" Nelson asked, Todd's ears folding back upon hearing those words; the young coyote may not understand exactly what the doctor was saying, but even _he_ could tell it was bad.

The doctor sighed and shook his head before glancing up at Nelson, "I... _honestly_ don't know sir... as I said, she'd stable right now, and the kits are all healthy and being taken care of... but if we can't stop the bleeding then-"

"Is my Mommy going to die?" Todd asked, trying so hard to appear brave, but his tail was tucked between his legs and his paws were shivering, the doctor sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know... at this point, a miracle could be all that could save her... I'm sorry Mr. Bucksworth, we'll keep trying but... you may have to consider-"

"NO! Kendra will make it! I know she will... I have faith." Nelson said, as the doctor nodded and offered a gentle, though sad smile.

"Then pray... that's all I can tell you... I'm not a spiritual mammal myself, but I'm not about to deny the help of any divine beings that _may_ be up there right now." the doctor replied, before turning and returning to the ER, Nelson turning and pulling Todd into his arms, whispering a prayer to the divines that Kendra would pull through, if not for his sake, or even the sake of their seven kits, then for Todd.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Kendra)

Kendra jolted awake with a gasp, noticing two things as she looked around; one, she no longer felt any pain, outside of a dull ache in her abdomen, and two that her stomach was once again flat. "What the... where am I-"

"You are _here_ child," an airy female voice replied, Kendra turning around and coming face to face with a vixen, one with glowing magenta fur and eyes, and wearing a light grey robe. Kendra yelped and fell to her rear end, the vixen giggling and offering a paw up, "I'm sorry Kendra, I didn't mean to frighten you-"

"How do you-"

"Know your name? Well to put it simply, I'm a Goddess... the name's Karma-"

"And I am Serendipity," another female voice added in, Kendra glancing away from Karma and finding a glowing rabbit with fur that shifted colors randomly, eyes following the same pattern and also wearing a robe, a gentle smile on her face as she approached.

Kendra was confused for a moment, until she started piecing details together; she remembered feeling _very_ tired, then waking up in this seemingly empty void of darkness, the only light being that which emanated from her divine guests. A pit formed in her chest as she came to a single conclusion.

"I-I'm dead..." Kendra said, before she whimpered and dropped to her knees, burying her face into her paws as she openly started to sob; she didn't even get to meet her kits, and she was never going to see the ones she loved, her mom and dad, her sisters, brothers, Nelson, Todd. Kendra cried into her paws until she felt a warm paw onto her shoulder, lifting her head to find Serendipity trying to comfort her.

"Kendra, you _aren't_ dead-"

"Not yet anyway-"

"KARMA! You are NOT helping here-"

"Let me finish! Anyways, what I mean is that you aren't dead yet... unless you give up." Karma explained, Kendra sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes with her paws.

"What does that mean? I don't _want_ to give up-"

"Exactly... think about your family... your friends-"

"And if your husband doesn't stop praying I'm going to go _INSANE!_ " Karma shouted, stuffing her fingers into her ears and groaning, "Seriously! I may be a divine, but even _I_ have my limits-"

"Don't mind Karma... she isn't accustomed to helping mortals as much as I am-"

"HEY! I helped you get her parents together, didn't I?!" Karma shouted, Kendra's eyes widening at the new info even as Serendipity face-palmed.

"Karma... we _aren't_ supposed to speak of that... _especially_ around mortals." Serendipity groaned, Kendra sighing and grabbing the rabbit divine by her shoulders.

"Alright, back on track, how do I get out of here- OW!" Kendra shouted, grabbing at her stomach and hissing, Karma grinning as she walked over and crouched down to be eye level with the hybrid doe.

"You're already on the right track... that pain you feel right now is because you are _still_ connected to your physical body... you may be taking a brief stroll with us, but so long as you still feel _this_ -" at this point, Karma lightly jabbed at Kendra's stomach, causing her to grunt in pain and slightly crumple, along with earning herself a glare from Serendipity, "- you can return... just focus on the pain, and you will wake up..." Karma's voice started to fade, Kendra glancing to her body and noticing her body; or more accurately her _soul_ slowly starting to fade, with it coming a growing sensation of pain, but also of warmth, air against her fur, of _life_ itself returning.

Kendra looked around the void and smiled to the two divines, "If I pull through this, I am _so_ writing a song about our time together-"

"Oh now _that_ would be interesting, eh Karma?" Serendipity asked, the magenta vixen rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Meh, I'm more partial to orchestra music-"

"Karma, I caught you dancing to "Try Everything" the other day-"

"Hey, I'm allowed my indulgences you long eared little fuzzball!" Karma shouted, Kendra laughing before the voices of the divines completely faded out, replaced by the slightly muffled voice of Nelson, the sensation of her paw in his hooves as he sobbed onto her paw, Todd whimpering as he held her other paw.

" _I should probably let them know I'm here now..."_ Kendra thought, focusing on giving both her husband and her son a gentle squeeze, her eyes fluttering open to the sight of Todd and Nelson gazing to her own face, looks of relief clear on them both before Nelson held Kendra's paw tighter, Todd throwing himself onto his mother with his arms wrapped around her, whimpering and sobbing into her shoulder as she used her free paw to pat his back, "Oh, okay Todd... Mommy's here, and you wouldn't _believe_ who I got to meet-"

"Oh, Mrs. Bucksworth! You're alive... that's good, I'd like to say we stabilized the bleeding; it turned out that as one of your kits was coming up they scratched your inner uterine wall, and so we went in and cauterized the wound... you'll be feeling a _slight_ bit of discomfort-"

"You aren't kidding, feels like I had a hot iron in my gut- Todd, you're hurting Mommy." Kendra groaned, the small coyote jumping back slightly and chuckling.

"Anyways... would you like to meet your kits? They're all perfectly healthy and, if I may say so myself, rather cute- it _is_ alright to call you "cute" right? What with you being part fox and-"

"Oh doctor, let's just say that you're lucky I'm in too much pain to really care right now... otherwise I'd be clawing at your face, just ask my husband here," Kendra replied, Nelson chuckling as the doctor nodded and turned to leave.

A few short minutes later, and a zebra pushed a cart with seven small bundles on it, four in blue and three in pink. The nurse then started placing them into Kendra's arms in the order they were born, apparently the order being boy, girl, boy, boy, girl, boy, girl.

They were absolutely adorable, the first buck was black with red ear tips, paws and feet, grey fur on his belly and around his eyes, which were a pretty green, like Nick's eyes, Kendra about to give him a name when Todd sniffed at the kit, tilting his head and smiling, "Mommy, I like Robin here-"

"Robin? I haven't even named him yet-"

"He _looks_ like a Robin... doesn't he Daddy?" Todd asked, his tiny tail wagging as Nelson chuckled and nodded.

"He does... how about it Kenny?" Nelson asked, Kendra pondering it and nodding her head.

"Robin it is then... have any other name ideas there Todd?" Kendra asked, the coyote pup looking to the other six kits and smiling, pointing to the first girl with his paw, she had grey fur with white paws and ear tips, and amber eyes like her sire Nathan.

"Marian-"

"Of course, can't have Robin without Marian-"

"Nelson! Go ahead Todd, that is a lovely name, anything else hon?" Kendra asked, Todd pointing to the second boy of the litter, this one completely white with black ear tips and paws, and violet eyes.

"John... and this one-" Todd then pointed to the third boy, a red furred kit with white belly and ear tips, though black paws, "- is Richard... can I keep going Mommy-"

"Of course, these are wonderful names, go ahead Todd." Kendra replied, Todd smiling and looking to the other three kits, pointing to the second girl in the line up, she had black fur with white paws and grey ear tips, and a lovely pair of amber eyes.

"Her name is Sandra, and this one-" Todd pointed to the fourth boy, his fur an odd calico pattern of black, white, red and grey all over, his eyes a nice shade of lavender, "- is Luke..." Todd explained, as he leaned in towards the runt of the litter, sniffing at her before the tiny doe reached up and patted his nose, her fur was pure white, and she had red eyes, an albino.

Todd smiled at the tiny doe and gently rubbed her between the ears, "This one is named... Elsa-"

"Why "Elsa" son-"

"Because she looks like a snowball, right Mommy-"

"Yeah, she does... you get all that doctor?" Kendra asked, Todd turning around and noticing the doctor jotting down the names, a smile on his face.

"All lovely names... congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bucksworth, and though you're healthy right now Kendra, I'd like to keep you overnight... just to make sure you're truly okay-"

"Sure thing Doctor... Nelson, take Todd home please, and Todd I'll be here tomorrow, with all your brothers and sisters... and I want a birthday card for them all, okay hon?" Kendra explained, Nelson and Todd nodding before the coyote pup was taken out of the room, the doctor doing some last minute checks on things before he left as well. For a short while, Kendra laid in the bed with her kits, snuggling them all and, as is customary for any new mother, nursing the kits, looking up and smiling.

"Thanks again... my friends..." Kendra said, looking down at her children and smiling.

* * *

(In the Void, with Karma and Serendipity)

" _Thanks again... my friends..."_ Kendra's voice echoed, the two divines smiling as they watched from above.

"No problem Kendra... it's what we do." Serendipity said, as Karma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, what she said," Karma added, the rabbit goddess elbowing the vixen in the side, though she chuckled playfully while doing so.

"So... she knows we're responsible for her parents being together... how do we explain that to Order and Chaos?" Serendipity asked, Karma sighing before snapping her fingers.

"Kendra only _thinks_ she knows... for all we know, she may not remember everything-"

"Karma, she just thanked us for helping her _live_ , chances are she'll remember you stating we got her parents together-"

"Is it too late to make her die-"

"KARMA-"

"Just kidding... trust me, I don't want her husband praying like that again... I thought my cosmic brain was going to implode!" Karma said, Serendipity rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You'd think after centuries of dealing with these things you'd be familiar with prayer-"

"Not like that! He was just praying to ME, normal mortals pray to ALL of us together... must have thought that I'd appeal to her fox half-"

"and that's why I came along when I sensed Kendra arrived here... figured you could use some help." Serendipity explained, Karma blinking before offering a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks... don't know how well I'd have handled the hybrid myself." Karma replied, Serendipity smiling before leaping at the magenta vixen and hugging her tightly.

"ACK! Serendipity! You floppy eared cotton ball-"

"Oh, you love it-"

"NOT WHEN IT NEARLY KILLS ME-"

"Karma, we're immortal-"

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Karma shouted, Serendipity laughing as the vixen goddess tried with all her might to get the rabbit divine off of her.

* * *

(Later that night, Bucksworth home)

"So yeah, they're all safe, Kendra gave us a scare but apparently came back from the dead, which is great so-"

"Daddy! I made a birthday card for my little brothers and sisters!" Todd shouted, running in and jumping into Nelson's lap, the deer laughing and holding the phone up, hitting the speaking button and setting it on the coffee table.

" _So Nelson, when are you going to bring Kendra down to Podunk again? I just adore that little pup of yours so much-"_

"Hey GramGram! I'm an older brother now! And Mommy died and then came back and-"

"Whoa there Todd, one thing at a time there bud, now you should go get a bath, Koslov didnt run you one for nothing little pup-"

"I got to name them GramGram... Okay Daddy, I'll go take a bath now." Todd said, hopping down and padding to the washroom, Gloria chuckling through the phone as Nelson picked it back up and switched it back to normal mode.

" _So, your wife "Died and came back" eh... some would call that divine intervention-"_

"I call it Kendra being stubborn- not that I'm not glad she's alive Mom, just you know how stubborn she can be, remember when she and Dad played chess?" Nelson asked, Gloria laughing as she remembered that day; Kendra had lost five times in a row, and _refused_ to leave without winning at least one game, needless to say Henry let Kendra win so they could get to bed.

" _Oh my, that little doe is the greatest thing to happen to this family... Nelson, I'm sorry about what happened to you as a fawn-"_

"Oh Mom, I'm over that okay... I've forgiven Dad for the whole ordeal, and quite frankly if it hadn't been for that day, I'd never have met my beautiful wife... in a way, I should be thanking Dad-"

" _It doesn't make it right what he did... no child deserves a belting for liking predators-"_

"Mom, let's just agree to not speak of it again... seriously, I don't want to hear you crying over the phone, okay?" Nelson said, rolling his eyes as he heard Gloria softly sobbing on her end, though he could tell she was getting over it quickly enough.

" _Yeah, okay Nelson... I can agree with that, your father doesn't like me bringing it up either, so I can keep it locked up for you too-"_

"Oh Mom that's not what I meant I- just think about me and Kendra, she _literally_ scarred me worse than Dad ever did, and I love that little hybrid more than anything else in the world... outside of Todd and my seven new kids that is... so don't feel like you're having to lock it up for my sake... okay Mom?" Nelson asked, Gloria sighing and nodding her head, then remembering she was on the phone.

" _Yeah... yeah I can do that... thank you for the chat... and for the clarity Nelson... now I gotta go, Vanessa's cooking show just came on, and I want to take notes. Love you son, and send Todd my love as well. Bye!"_ Gloria replied, the phone going silent as she had hung up.

"Yep... love you too Ma." Nelson replied, tossing the phone away and going to check on his son in the tub.

* * *

(back in the Hospital)

Kendra was flicking through the channels of her hospital TV, sighing as she settled on some old film called "Triassic Land" glancing to her seven bundles and sighing, "Time for bed kids, come on- oh, ow, that hurts!" Kendra grunted, just as a nurse came into the room, rushing over to the hybrid doe.

"Mrs. Bucksworth, you need to stay still, the cauterized area may still be rather sore- if you wish to get some sleep I can move your kits back to the crib-"

"No... I wish to have them with me, I just need help gathering them all here is all... ow." Kendra explained, the nurse nodding and getting the kits all together with their mother, before tucking them in with a smile.

"Good night Mrs. Bucksworth, you and your kits sleep well alright?" the nurse said, blinking when she saw Kendra was slowly drifting off, her seven kits curled up against her body, a smile on Kendra's face as she slept.

* * *

(Three years later)

Kendra was sleeping next to Nelson, a smile on her face as she was snuggled against his side. All was peaceful, until a calico hybrid and a coyote slowly peeked over the edge of the bed, glancing to each other and winking.

"GOOD MORNING!" the two shouted, causing Kendra to yelp and leap up onto Nelson's antlers, the deer buck simply sitting up and looking around until he saw Todd and Luke by the bed side, then glancing up to find Kendra clinging to his antlers.

"Guys, how many times have we told you, no scaring your mother awake-"

"But she _promised_ to help with breakfast this morning-"

"What about Koslov-"

"Koswov out." Luke explained, as Kendra sighed and dropped to the bed, stretching and sighing before making her way to the kitchen.

"Okay kids... I'll help you with-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" six other small voices shouted, Koslov with them and decorating a cake, Kendra covering her mouth before turning to her son Todd, whom was much taller now, wearing red t-shirt with a pair of pajama pants with his mother's popstar likeness on them; to say he was proud of his mother being a singer was an understatement.

"You threw me a surprise party? Aww that's so sweet... how about we hear a nice loud howl, get Daddy up proper." Kendra said, gesturing for her kits to cover their ears before Todd started his howl, the sound bringing Nelson out of his room to playfully hold his son's mouth shut.

"Okay Todd, I'm turning the alarm off." Nelson said, releasing and allowing his son the laugh, the other kits all giggling before gathering onto the couch for their breakfast, each having two slices of toast and a glass of chocolate milk, except for Elsa; apparently along with being albino she was also lactose intolerant, so she had chocolate flavored almond milk with her breakfast.

After breakfast, Kendra cut her cake and served a piece to her kits, to her pup, then to Nelson and Koslov; the bear now their live in nanny of sorts, and on Kendra's payroll despite his saying otherwise.

"Thanks kids... this really means a lot to me-"

"We love you so much Mommy... we just wanted you to be happy." Robin explained, Kendra smiling and ruffling his ears a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you did... but I'm happy every day I get to spend with you, and your brothers and sisters, your Daddy, and with Koslov... I love all of you so much." Kendra explained, Nelson smiling and leaning in to kiss his wife, all eight kids covering their eyes with their paws.

"EWWW!" they all said, Nelson chuckling along with Kendra before they took their cake to the living room, turning on the TV and setting up to play the film "Robin Hood" for the family, Kendra seated next to Nelson, the kits and Todd gathered around their mother while Koslov sat himself in his chair.

* * *

And we have reached the end of this tale... what, you were expecting more? Well I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait... for the SEQUEL! BOOM! I just blew your minds away!

Now, to clarify the sequel will cover a few topics, the kits going to school, Todd finding love, Kendra's relationship with Julie- you know what, I'm gonna stop there, don''t want to give too much away... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm TimberWolf, Alpha of the pack, and I'll see you in the next story, PEACE AROOOOOOOOO!


End file.
